Wojenka
by marta madzia
Summary: Bliżej nieokreślona przyszłość. Trwa wojna. Polska, Czechy oraz kilka innych państw, mimo zadeklarowania neutralności, zostają wciągnięci w walki. Zmuszeni do odwrotu, starają się wypełnić misję na Łotwie i dotrzeć nad Bałtyk...
1. Chapter 1

Ekhem… to miał być mały łanszucik do szuflady, napisany od tak, aby odreagować (sic). Nie wyszło.

Postaci, które tu się pojawiają i przewijają rzadziej lub częściej, w kolejności alfabetycznej (ze ściągą imienno-nazwiskową):  
**Czechy **– Josef Havel; **Estonia **– Eduard von Bock; **Finlandia **– Timo Väinämöinen; **Litwa **– Taurys Laurinaitis; **Łotwa **– Raivis Galante; **Polska **– Feliks Łukasiewicz; **Słowacja **– Michaela Machacková; **Szwecja **– Bernhard Oxenstierna; **Ukraina **– Olena Marczenko; **Węgry **– Erzsébet Héderváry…

Czas akcji bliżej nieokreślony, jakiś wojenny… to dla fabuły nieważne.

Miejsce to gdzieś na Łotwie i Litwie, ale to też nie znaczenia, to tylko ja siedziałam nad mapami i knułam czy i jak w ogóle się da… Google Maps między innymi bardzo chciało zrobić z Venty rzekę bezodpływową… a na satelicie nawet port widać xD Mieszkańcy Ventspils byliby nie pocieszeni.

**Ostrzeżenia**: Hymmmm jest wojna, a wojny nie są piękne, a bohaterowie nie są kwintesencja ogłady, czyli zdarza się przeklinanie, czy też nieco bardziej szczegółowy opis tego, co zostaje z człowieka, gdy koło niego coś eksploduje… **myślę że 15+ to da radę**, niemniej powyższe niech mają na uwadze wszyscy ^^"  
Poza tym klasycznie makaronizuję, głównie pod koniec tekstu, ale przypisy będą… o ile nie zapomnę.

Jak ktoś czuję potrzebę gatunkowego nazwania tego, to ja nie wiem. Wszystko od angstu, przez obyczaj, po komedię?

—-

**Wojenka**

„_Za dzień – za dwa, za noc – za trzy,  
Choć nie dziś, za noc-za dzień,  
Doczekasz się: wstanie świt."  
Edmund Fetting „Nim wstanie świt"_

Było cicho. Taurys przytulił go mocniej do siebie nieomal wyciskając powietrze z płuc, ale Raivis nie zaprotestował. Nawet tego nie zauważył. Rzeczywistość nie docierała do niego. Jego myśli… Jego świadomość była zupełnie gdzie indziej. W miejscu, gdzie deszcz nie przestawał padać, a bura deszczówka zbierała się w głębokim leju po bombie. Wokół poniewierały się deski. Deski całe, deski połamane, a na nich porozwieszane girlandy ludzkich szczątków nasiąkały wodą. Tu ręka z kawałkiem munduru, tam but co się sznurówką zahaczył, a z jego wnętrza wygląda nieśmiało ochłap ludzkiej nogi. Usta w bólu wykrzywione, oczy na wierzchu… Bang! I on siedzący na powalonym drzewie. Zastygły w bezradności. Nie zaufałby sobie nawet na tyle, by spróbować wstać, bo nogi niechybnie by się pod nim ugięły – bezsilne, jak dłonie, które nie były już w stanie niczego podnieść. Nie było celu, nadziei. Bang! Bang!  
Taurys delikatnie otarł łzy z policzka Raivisa, jakby to robiło jakąś różnicę. Miał wrażenie, że zaczyna się do nich przyzwyczajać. Zaczyna akceptować ten bezruch, bezwolność lalki i to go przerażało. Myśl o tym, że już go nigdy nie wybudzi, że nadejdzie taki dzień, gdy przełamie się i spełni tę niemą prośbę o śmierć, nie pytając już nawet „dlaczego?" straszyła go w chwilach absolutnej ciszy. A przecież minęło tak niewiele czasu.  
Dlaczego teraz? Nie może przecież chodzić o tamtą wieś – tych ludzi co zginęli. To było straszne, ale nie tak, więc…  
Odgłos pukania do drzwi wdarł się w jego myśli.  
- Proszę.  
Do pokoju wślizgnęła się Erzsébet. Wyglądała koszmarnie i pięknie zarazem. Zniszczony mundur, rozczochrane wiatrem włosy, zaniedbana, wychudzona, a jednak nadal promieniująca swoistym pięknem. Uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do niego. Pogłaskała Raivisa po włosach – żadnej reakcji.  
- Rozmawiałam z Oleną – oznajmiła.  
- Yhym.  
- Jutro przed świtem mamy być gotowi. Będzie na nas czekała kilkadziesiąt kilometrów stąd. Feliks ma zabezpieczyć trasę. O zmroku powinniśmy być na miejscu i tam pomyślimy co dalej. Raivisa należa –  
- Zostanie ze mną – przerwał jej.  
- Taurys. W tym stanie, naprawdę lepiej dla niego będzie, jeśli znajdzie się pod opieką kogoś, kto wciąż jest neutralny. Wiesz o tym równie dobrze jak ja.  
W jej głosie dźwięczała pewność, która doprowadzała go do wściekłości, a jednak nic nie powiedział. Zmarszczył jedynie brwi i mocniej przytulił chłopca. Gdzieś na dnie myśli łudził się, że w końcu go obudzi. Prędzej czy później, ale na pewno. Prędzej…

W świecie który go w sobie zamknął zimny wiatr sprawił, że deszcz zacinał pod kątem. Ciął skórę niczym ulewa ze szpilek, a on nie miał nawet siły odwrócić się doń plecami, co dopiero się ukryć. Zresztą… Jaki to miało sens? Kap, kap… Bang!

- Nie ruszaj się! Jeny, nie miało ci kiedy cierpliwości zabraknąć, jak akurat teraz! – Timo jęknął i usiadł na krawędzi prowizorycznego posłania. – Jeśli nie będziesz leżał spokojnie, to tylko wszystko przeciągniesz – dodał i popchnął Eduarda z powrotem na poduszkę.  
Niemal zupełnie nie włożył w to siły. Zaledwie jej sugestię a Eduard i tak się skrzywił.  
- Proszę, Eduard… dwa dni.  
W ciszy rozległo się westchnięcie kapitulacji i Timo uśmiechnął się cieniem swojego zwykłego uśmiechu. Tym razem wygrał łatwo, ale bał się, że te dwa dni to będzie za mało. Stanowczo za mało, ale wtedy już nijak nie utrzyma tu Eduarda. Będą musieli iść dalej, nawet jeśli w żółwim tempie. Będą musieli, bo są oczekiwani i bo oczekują. Nie dotarli do punktu spotkania, ponieważ wpadli w zasadzkę. Ale przeżyli – to było najważniejsze. Wszystko inne schodziło na drugi plan, o ile się przeżyło. Tylko że o własnym istnieniu wiedzieli tylko nawzajem. Dla innych byli martwi… Rozumiał więc pośpiech Eduarda, jego zmartwienie, zniecierpliwienie. Zarazem wiedział, że spieszyć się nie wolno. Nie, gdy śmierć ciągle krąży w okolicy jego kuzyna. Gdyby chociaż ocalała radiostacja… Przeraźliwa potrzeba kontaktu z kimś zjadała ich obu od środka. Bał się, że gdzieś w świat pójdzie wieść o jego rzekomej śmierci nim on zdąży się do tego świata odezwać. Co wtedy zrobi Bernhard…?  
Przełknął z trudem ślinę.  
Musimy zdążyć . Będzie dobrze… Musi być – zapewnił się, choć coraz trudniej przychodziło mu w to wierzyć.  
- Śpisz? – zapytał.  
Eduard nie spał, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Gdyby wierzył w Boga, to teraz modliłby się do niego o cierpliwość dla siebie i siłę dla Raivisa. Ale nie wierzył, więc trwał we własnym strachu.  
Dwa dni i ruszy dalej. Dużo dalej, bo muszą nadgonić i mieć nadzieję, że gdzieś w międzyczasie nie zmienił się ostateczny cel. Że dotrą do niego na czas… To i tak w najlepszym wypadku były trzy, cztery dni drogi – pod zamkniętymi powiekami widział mapę terenu, zielone lasy, rzadkie izohipsy, kilka dróg, jezioro, wieś tu, wieś tam, pole minowe, jednostki stałe, strzałki obrazujące przemieszczanie się jednostek zmotoryzowanych, drogi zaopatrzeniowe… Miał to wszystko w pamięci.  
W jego stanie cztery dni to optymistyczne założenie. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Gdyby mieli jakiś środek transportu lub ocalała radiostacja…  
Poczuł jak Timo kładzie się obok niego na podobieństwo żywego grzejnika. Noce były chłodne. Nie tak chłodne jak wtedy – pomyślał i uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. – Wtedy zimno doskwierało o wiele bardziej, a cel naszej podróży pozostawał nieznany. Szliśmy za zachodzącym słońcem, szukając miejsca dla siebie i chwilami wydawało się, że ono nie istnieje. Że oto jest koniec wędrówki i nas samych. A jednak przetrwaliśmy…  
Nie umiał w tym jednak znaleźć nadziei.

Woda zaczęła przelewać się przez krawędź leja. W swej szaroburej tafli odbijała stalowe nieistniejące niebo – szarość ciągnęła się tysiącem odcieni aż po horyzont z rzadka tylko zabarwiona rdzawą plamą krwi. Wiatr przestał wiać i tylko szum deszczu mącił ciszę, ale to było bez znaczenia, skoro w uszach pozostało echo wietrznego zawodzenia. Roztrzęsione krzykiem, zniekształcone niewymazywalnym szumem, urwane w pół słowa i zaklęte w ciszę.  
_Cholera! Zasadzka! Skontaktujemy się później._  
I gdzieś z tła wykrzyczane aż nazbyt znajomym głosem: _Ile ich! Ru –_  
Krzyk, wybuch i obezwładniająca cisza.  
Raivis poczuł jak przechodzi go dreszcz, ale czy był on prawdziwy? Czy przynależał do rzeczywistego świata, czy do tej krainy szarości? Tego rozsądzić nie mógł. Przez moment chciał się obudzić. Sprawdzić. Nim jednak myśl ta zdążyła stać się czynem przerażenie rzeczywistością przygniotło ją do ziemi. Utopiło w rzadkim błocie. Tu było strasznie, a tam… Niewiadoma rozrastała się w miliardy tragedii.

- I co, pójdziesz tam, powiesz im „hej, mną się nie przejmujcie, ja tu sobie tylko poćwiczę zjazd na linie na tym pilnie strzeżonym przez was moście"?  
- No niedokładnie tak, ale…  
- A dokładnie to jak!  
Josef czuł, że coś się w nim gotuje. Miał ochotę na dobry początek zdzielić własnego brata, a potem zacząć się zastanawiać, czemu w ogóle dał się w to wciągnąć, miast trzymać się swoich granic. Chociaż odpowiedź na to pytanie znał, była zawiła. Odwoływała się do ostatnich kilku lat tej przeklętej strzelaniny ponad ich głowami, w której stanowili tylko szarą masę pomiędzy tymi, co uważali że walczą o te lub inne ideały. Oni na tym polu bitwy walczyli jedynie o własne życie, a Feliks właśnie zdawał się być na prostej drodze, aby swoje stracić. W dodatku coś ukrywał. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby to zauważyć… a może i trzeba było, a Josef był nim od tak dawna, że nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy – to naprawdę nie miało znaczenia… Feliks czegoś nie mówił i Josef się tego obawiał, bo nikt nie może mieć nieskończonych zasobów szczęścia i nawet to Feliksowe musi się kiedyś skończyć. A jeśli zrobi to teraz, to pogrąży nie tylko jego. Lepiej więc oprzeć się na solidnym planie, a nie optymistycznych bzdurach.  
- Feliksie – powiedział twardo.  
- Ale…  
- Feliks!  
- Pamiętasz tamtą furgonetkę?  
Pamiętał. Stała zepsuta w lesie bez widoków na przyszłość.  
- Trochę w niej pogrzebałem i działa. I są jeszcze tamte papiery i mundur… No i totalnie można im się tam nią wpakować niby całkiem legalnie. Tu, póki co, jest zadupie frontu trochę, oni się nudzą, nawet nie przejrzą tego dokładnie czy coś.  
Plan miał jedną dziurę, dla Josefa przerażająco oczywistą i jeśli Feliks jej nie widział, to dziw brał, że przeżył tyle wieków.  
- I?  
- I co?  
Niewinność pytania porażała.  
- I jak się masz zamiar stamtąd wydostać, nim się most zawali?  
- Improwizując.  
Mam brata kretyna – przeszło Josefowi przez myśl, a zaraz potem doszedł do wniosku, że to w sumie żadna nowina.  
- Improwizując na moście, który ma lada moment wybuchnąć, a na jego końcach stoją wartownicy?  
- No… No mam pewien pomysł…  
- To znaczy?  
- Ni takie ta –  
Przerwał równo z wybuchem. Ponad huk wybił się na moment odgłos samolotu, ale tu – w gęstym lesie, nie mieli szans zobaczyć do kogo należał. Zresztą, to było bez znaczenia… na pewno nie do żadnego z nich.  
- Kurwa. – Feliks zaklął cicho. – Spadamy stąd. Spotkamy się wieczorem, w tej chacie drwali.  
- Feliks – syknął już w zasadzie do jego pleców. Miał ochotę wyć. To było szaleństwo i to fundowane im z zewnątrz, za darmo i na siłę. Nikt ich nie zapytał o zdanie, po prostu okazali się tymi maluczkimi po drodze, którzy na pewno chętnie poświęcą się w imię idei. Nawet dwóch przeciwstawnych sobie idei… A ponoć ziemia jest kulą, tylko widać jedna jej strona jest jakoś ciekawsza od drugiej. A mogliby się potopić w morzu Barentsa.  
Splunął i odwrócił się na pięcie. W zatoce – prychnął. W tej chwili niczego bardziej nie pragnął, jak znaleźć się u siebie i móc się na to wszystko wypiąć. Wkurzający, stanowczo za bardzo podobny do Feliksowego głos na dnie czaszki zarechotał w odpowiedzi – marzenie ściętej głowy.

- Gotowi?  
Taurys nie rozumiał skąd Erzsébet bierze energię. Jakim cudem jest w stanie mówić z radością dźwięczącą na końcu zdań?  
- Tak – odpowiedział, a jego głos wydał mu się przeraźliwie suchy.  
Raivis milczał wpatrzony niewidzącym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Półciężarówka stała w szopie kawałek dalej. Bak był pełen, silnik sprawdzony, na pace leżało kilka bel siana i nic ponadto – wojenna bieda. Pasowało, bo w końcu przez najbliższe kilkanaście godzin nie mieli kryć się w krzakach, myśleć jak odeprzeć wroga od danego miejsca. Nic z tych rzeczy. Mieli być zwykłymi ludźmi, którzy próbują dostać się z punktu A do B i nie zginąć przypadkiem po drodze. Nie mieli ze sobą nic, co by ich zdradziło. Byli czyści, ale strach pozostawał.  
- Olena będzie czekała na nas jakieś czterdzieści kilometrów stąd.  
- Yhym.  
- Feliks i Josef mają się zająć wysadzeniem mostu po naszym przejeździe – dodała i skrzywiła się w chwili gdy półciężarówkę zniosło na krawędź nierównej drogi.  
- Yhym.  
Westchnęła i odpuściła. Nawet nie próbowała przekonywać Taurysa, że będzie lepiej, jeśli położy Raivisa z tyłu zamiast trzymać go na kolanach,. Była pewna, że tylko wymruczałby coś niekoherentnego i tyle. Im dłużej przebywała z nim sam na sam, tym bardziej przypominał jej ostrygę, która zaczęła się zamykać. Miała nadzieję, że gdy dołączy do nich Raivis to się zmieni, ale tak się nie stało. Miast ożywienia, Ravis wniósł jedynie stagnację. Żal jej go było.  
Przygryzła wargę i skupiła swoją uwagę na drodze. Tu i ówdzie pozostały ślady asfaltu, gdzieniegdzie wyzierała spod niego stara kostka, ale ponad wszystko wybijały się dziury. Półciężarówką telepało i modliła się, żeby czegoś nie zgubili, aby silnik nie rozpadł się nim nie dojadą na miejsce. Zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na kierownicy i dodała ostrożnie gazu. Wsłuchała się w silnik miast we własne myśli. Zapatrzyła w wądoły, zamiast we wspomnienia zbombardowanej wsi. Że Raivis to przeżył, to był cud. Teraz cieszyła się w duchu na myśl spotkania z innymi. Każda kolejna godzina z Taurysem zabijała cząstkę jej wiary w koniec tej wojny ponad ich głowami. Był niczym chmura burzowa.

Zawiało z drugiej strony i deszcz znów poleciał ukosem. Girlandy jelit uniosły się na moment niemrawo niczym chorągwie turpistycznego raju i opadły zbyt ciężkie, zbyt wodą i krwią nasiąknięte, a Raivis siedział. Woda sięgała mu do kostek, ale to było bez znaczenia. Buty nie przeciekały. Patrzył na nie i chłonął ich nierealność. Tu woda, tu sucho, tu śmierć, tam… tam… Wspomnienie zacisnęło mu pętlę na gardle. Szum radia, słowa, zapewnienia i krzyk tak wyraźny, jakby przed chwilą usłyszany. Krzyk zaskoczenia, drżenie głosu tam i strach jego własny tu. Bang! I cisza… Przeklęta cisza. Tysiące obrazów i żadnej możliwości by sprawdzić, który z nich jest prawdziwy. Przypuszczenia miażdżące klatkę piersiową, przerażenie okręcone wokół serca… dusił się tym. Łzy płynęły mu po policzkach. Chciał krzyczeć, ale z zaciśniętego gardła nie chciał wydobyć się żaden dźwięk. Nie pojawił się nawet cień ulgi i tylko szum deszczu wlewał mu się miedzy myśli. Topił je jedna po drugiej z precyzją kata.

- Timo…  
- Ymmm?  
- Mógłbyś mi oddać moje okulary?  
- Nie. Śpij.  
Eduard zapatrzył się w mozaikę plam nad swoją głową i roześmiał. Dźwięk ten zabrzmiał obco w ich uszach. Zbyt obco, jak na coś, co powinno być takie normalne.  
- Timo, ja już nawet nie wiem ile godzin przespałem, ale nie dam rady ani minuty dłużej.  
- Śpij…  
Stanowczość umknęła z głosu Timo i Eduard wiedział, że nie tylko on rwie się dalej. Paradoksalnie to w końcu była pogoń za życiem. Prawdziwym życiem. Był kiedyś taki filozof, którego nazwiska Eduard nie pamiętał, który stwierdził, że dowodem na istnienie czegoś jest tego obserwacja. Jeśli nikt nie patrzy na kamień, to kamienia nie ma. Więc może ich też już nie ma, są złudzeniem samych siebie w czasie nie-czasie… Opowiedział o tym Timo.  
- Przestań! Nawet tak nie mów! Żyjemy, rozumiesz! – Fin chciał krzyczeć naprawdę głośno, ale to było zbyt ryzykowne. Las niby gęsty, jednak to, że nikt ich nie znalazł nie oznaczało, że nikogo tu nie ma. Że ktoś nie szuka lub szukać nie zacznie, gdy usłyszy ten krzyk. Dlatego zmusił swój głos by utrzymał się na poziomie szeptu. Głośnego, poirytowanego, ale jednak nadal szeptu. – Żyjemy obaj – powtórzył. – A za kilka dni dołączymy do pozostałych, a potem przez Ventspils przedostaniemy się na Bornholm czy dalej.  
Eduard znowu się roześmiał. Zamknął oczy, bo rozmyta mozaika zaczynała przyprawiać go o ból głowy, a jednak nadal chichotał.  
- Przestań, do diabła! – Timo syknął i uderzył go w ramię. Nie włożył w to wiele siły, ot symbolicznie, ale znów wystarczyło, aby Eduard się skrzywił. – Jak chcesz obserwacji, to ja ci mówię, że żyjesz, a ty…  
Wyciągnął w pośpiechu okulary Eduarda z kieszeni kurtki i założył mu je na nos.  
- A ty możesz powiedzieć mi to samo, zrozumiano?  
- Tak, tak – Eduard westchnął i z nieukrywaną radością spojrzał na ponownie ostry świat. – Żyjemy, tak łatwo się nas nie pozbędą, co nie?  
- Nie.  
Roześmiali się obaj, na chwilę skupiwszy się na tej jednej chwili, a nie na tym co będzie lub być może.

Olena stała na skrzyżowaniu polnej drogi z zajechaną przez czołgi szosą. Tutaj koleiny pokruszyły asfalt, upodabniając całe miejsce do wysypanej żwirem alei. Kawałek dalej zagłębiała się ona w rzadkim lesie. Jednak tam, gdzie stała Olena, nie było nawet skrawka cienia. W rowie leżała pozostałość wiaty – pamiątka po niegdysiejszym przystanku, dalej były pola i kilka zrujnowanych domów. Kolejne stały już ukryte za niewielkim wzniesieniem, ale wszystkie i tak były do siebie podobne. Zaniedbane, z powybijanymi tu i tam oknami. Wciąż jednak byli tu ludzie, którzy trzymali się ich kurczowo, zamiast uciec gdzieś, gdzie byłoby im choć odrobinę lepiej. Nie. Tu był ich dom. Olena poznała ich i pokochała. Oni rozumieli jej tęsknotę za Kijowem. Boże, jak dawno jej tam nie było!  
Westchnęła i spojrzała w niebo. Było błękitne, czyste, a słońce stało już dość wysoko. Jej własny cień kładł się krótką kreseczką na ziemi – znowu chyba schudła. Wszystko wyglądało tak sielankowo, że można było spróbować zapomnieć o wojnie i spróbowała. Na chwilę. Momencik. Przymknęła oczy i była u siebie pośród wielkich pól, co niegdyś były mogły wyżywić całą Europę, wśród swoich ludzi, w znajomych uliczkach. Znajome zapachy atakowały ja ze wszystkich stron. Tak bardzo chciała tam być…  
Otworzyła oczy i otarła łzy. Wrócę tam – zapewniła samą siebie. – Wrócę, bo to mój dom i nikt mi go nie odbierze.  
Mówiła tak sobie codziennie kilka razy. Na początku, bo w to wierzyła, potem, aby w ogóle móc w to jeszcze wierzyć. I tak doba za dobą, myśli pełne autosugestii i z trudem podtrzymywanej wiary w to, że nadejdzie w końcu koniec i to taki, którego oni wyczekują. I było dobrze. Tak dobrze, jak tylko mogło być w tej chwili. Mówiła sobie, że jest silna i da radę, mówił jej to Feliks, zapewniała Erzsébet i była silna.  
Siostrzyczko, zajmę się to –  
Uciszyła głos wspomnienia w głowie. Była silna. Była samodzielna i teraz musiała dać sobie radę. Miała tu czekać i poprowadzić Erzsébetę i innych do celu. Mogła to zrobić. Była silna. Musiała być… Była.  
Z lasu wyłoniła się zmęczona życiem półciężarówka. Jej silnik wył niczym potępieniec, gdy zapadała się i wyłaniała z kolejnych wądołów. Wzniecała wokół siebie tumany kurzu i parła do przodu nie pomna na stan drogi. Była silna. Olena uśmiechnęła się szczerze i z głębi serca. Cieszyła się, że znowu będzie mogła porozmawiać z kimś, kto rozumie, i pozwolić cudzym myślom – problemom zdominować na chwilę jej własne.

**c.d.n.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Wojenko, wojenko, cóżeś ty za pani,_

_Że za tobą idą, że za tobą idą,_

_Chłopcy malowani._

_[...]_

_Wojenko, wojenko, co za moc jest w tobie,_

_Kogo ty pokochasz, kogo ty pokochasz_

_W zimnym leży grobie."_

Feliks wiedział, że jest farciarzem i optymistą. Wiedział, że inni tak go widzą, ale wbrew temu, co czasami myśleli - nie był głupi. Josef miał rację w sprawie ucieczki z mostu, a nalot był tylko jednym z przejawów Feliksowego szczęścia - inaczej musiałby się tłumaczyć, na co nie miał ochoty. Miał za to plan. Dziurawy jak sito, niepewny i generalnie nikomu innemu by go nie zaproponował, ale samemu go wykonać, to czemu nie? Wszystko lepsze od siedzenia na dupie – i z tą myślą jeszcze raz uważnie zabrał się do przeglądu furgonetki. Element po elemencie, może nawet zbyt dokładnie.

- Uda się – przekonywał sam siebie. – A jak się nie uda, to się nie uda. Krótka piłka. Nie ma co za daleko wybiegać myślą w przyszłość, bo przecież i tak się ktoś totalnie w piękne plany wtryni i wszystko cholera jasna weźmie! Jak zawsze.

Zajrzał pod maskę…

- Teraz priorytetem jest most, to jeden z ostatnich, a poziom wód ładnie idzie w górę i niech się potopią z tym swoim sprzętem. Idą na wycieńczenie, to wiele go nie mają. Nie żal mi ich będzie. Utopią się i będzie spokój.

Poluzował kilka przewodów…

- Albo nie będzie. Za dużo ich. Tego mięsa armatniego. I po co to wszy –

Splunął.

- Liczy się tu i teraz. Furgonetka, most…

Szkoda tylko, że nie było już z kim pogadać. Rozmawianie z samym sobą było ponoć objawem szaleństwa. Miał to gdzieś, bo jak nie z samym sobą, to z kim? Wszedł pod furgonetkę i zaczął nucić piosenkę. Bał się przestać, bo cisza przerażała. Była jak stara znienawidzona znajoma i dlatego nucił jedną melodię za drugą.

Coś było nie tak. Wiedziała to od chwili, gdy półciężarówka zatrzymała się w tumanie kurzu kilka metrów od niej, a z szoferki wyszła Erzsébet… i tylko Erzsébet.

- Oluś! – krzyknęła i podbiegła ku niej.

Jej pogodny głos na moment zachwiał przeczuciem – tym się przecież przeczucia od wiedzy różnią, że mogą być mylne.

- Wsiadaj z drugiej strony, a Taurys i Raivis pojadą z tyłu! Zmieszczą się!

Trzeba było krzyczeć, aby nie zostać zagłuszonym przez rozterkotany silnik. Olena podeszła bliżej, mrużąc oczy w opadającej chmurze piachu. Starała się opanować drżenie dłoni, bo przeczucie wróciło w ułamku sekundy.

- Oluś, stał się coś?

- Jesteście tylko we trójkę? – zapytała z trudem opanowując własny głos. Bała się odpowiedzi jak sznura zaciskającego się na szyi.

- No tak…!

Głos uwiązł Olenie w gardle. Słońce zgasło, a świat stał się na moment przeraźliwie wielki. Optymizm sprzed kilku chwil wyparował i pozostawił po sobie jedynie czarne chmury rozciągnięte na całe niebo. Nie protestowała, gdy Erzsébet odciągnęła ją na bok i potrząsnęła nią.

- Olena! Ktoś miał jeszcze do nas dołączyć? – Erzsébet zaciskała dłonie na jej ramionach aż jej samej zbielały knykcie.

Skinęła nadal nie mogąc zmusić się do odezwania. Słowa stawały jej w gardle i dusiły. Bała się ich nawet niewypowiedzianych… gdyby zabrzmiały…

- Kto? – Erzsébet czuła, jak opuszcza ją pewność siebie, pewność czegokolwiek. Przecież miało być tak świetnie! Miało się udać! – Olena!

- E… Eduard i… T –

Erzsébet puściła ją bezwiednie. Po prostu ręce odmówiły posłuszeństwa i opadły. W głowie dwie myśli walczyły o palmę pierwszeństwa: nie zdążyli… zginęli… Bóg był jej świadkiem, że chciała, aby to pierwsze okazało się prawdą.

- Szli z daleka – Olena odezwała się cicho. – Może nie zdążyli…

Erzsébet spojrzała na nią z nadzieją w oczach.

- Będziemy mieć radio, to… to nawiążemy kontakt – ciągnęła. – Będzie dobrze.

- Będzie – Erzsébet potwierdziła z nerwową pewnością w głosie.

Przytuliła Olenę.

Przytuliła się do Oleny.

Na moment mogły być sobie wsparciem.

Ciężarówka posuwała się do przodu ociężale, raz po raz kiwając się znacząco na nierównościach drogi. Starał się omijać największe dziury, ale chwilami po prostu się nie dało. Wtedy auto zapadało się na jedną stronę, podwozie skrzypiało poirytowane, a on bał się, że to już koniec. Że zaraz się ten gratowóz rozsypie i nigdy nie dojedzie do mostu. On zostanie tu, a most przetrwa.

- Nie przetrwa – syknął. – Nie przetrwa. Powiedziałem, że go wysadzę, to wysadzę. Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych – powiedział głośno.

Słońce stało wysoko na niebie, ale pośród drzew panował chłodny cień. To z takiego cienia wychodzą wątpliwości. Te najmniejsze, które nie krzyczą człowiekowi w twarz, a jedynie drapią leciutko podświadomość. Most… Most był już blisko. Trzysta metrów. Już widział wartownię, szlaban i wartowników palących papierosy.

Drapu, drapu…

Nie był fałszerzem, dokumenty były podrobione na oko. Mogło się coś w urzędowych formułach zmienić, a znudzony strażnik, miast nieuważny, mógł wręcz przeciwnie - wszystko skrupulatnie sprawdzić dla zabicia nudy. Zorientuje się od razu i tyle. Będą go mieli.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Dla Oleny i pozostałych mieli porządne papiery, a on nawet im się nie przyjrzał, gdy jeszcze mógł. Nie miał pojęcia jak wyglądały. Zorientują się. Ciężarówka zepsuje się nie wtedy, gdy powinna. Nie ucieknie.

Wcisnął hamulec i potrzasnął energicznie głową, jakby to mogło pomóc.

- Uda się. Musi się udać i tyle – powiedział twardo i zacisnął dłoń na kierownicy.

Ostrożnie, odmierzając każdy ruch wrzucił bieg, powoli zdejmował nogę ze sprzęgła i wciskał gaz.

- Musi się udać – powtórzył spokojniej i uśmiechnął się, ale nie był to ładny uśmiech.

Szli. Nie żeby Timo się to podobało, ale nie mieli wyboru. Świadomość, że tego ranka powinni byli dotrzeć na miejsce spotkania, za bardzo ich prześladowała, żeby mogli dłużej pozostać w jednym miejscu. Sam rwał się do przodu i nie umiał dłużej powstrzymywać Eduarda, więc szli nawet, jeśli ich marsz bardziej przypominał kulawą procesję. Eduard narzucił _szybkie_ tempo. Za _szybkie_. Timo próbował zmusić go do wolniejszego kroku sam zwalniając i finalnie obaj męczyli się bardziej, niż gdyby szli normalnie. To było głupie, ale tym właśnie emocje różnią się logicznego myślenia. Jedyne, co jeszcze podporządkowywało się logice, to kierunek marszu. Szli na południowy zachód, zamiast na południe, jak na początku. Mieli nadzieję skrócić tak sobie drogę, a przy okazji dłużej trzymać się lasu. Może nawet zahaczyć o jakąś wioskę, o ile zostało z niej coś więcej niż kamień na kamieniu po tym, jak kilka miesięcy wcześniej przetoczył się przez tę okolicę front. Ale to mogło być najwcześniej wieczorem… O ile któryś nie padnie po drodze.

- Zwolnij.

- Nie…

- Eduardzie! Miej litość dla siebie, dla mnie i w ogóle! Jak tu padniesz, to cię nie poniosę. Zresztą połamałbym ci te żebra już do reszty. Jak ja padnę, to ty też mnie nie będziesz w stanie unieść. A i tak jesteśmy spóźnieni, więc –

- Nie przypominaj mi – Eduard wszedł mu w słowo.

- Będę przypominał tak długo, aż schowasz ten, nawet nie twój, ośli upór i nie zwolnisz.

Stanowczość w głosie Timo była dostatecznie wyraźna, aby Eduard dwa razy się zastanowił nim odpowiedział.

- Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej zgarnęliśmy przydział pecha za pozostałych i oni nie mają takich problemów – zmienił temat i ku zadowoleniu kuzyna zwolnił. – I że w ogóle już go wyczerpaliśmy, i teraz będzie z górki aż do Ventspils.

- Taaa. Tyle szczęścia, ile pecha.

Eduard prychnął i syknął, bo cały manewr nie spodobał się czemuś w jego klatce piersiowej i na moment szpila bólu zupełnie go zamroczyła. Timo doskoczył do niego.

- W porządku?

- Tak. Nie jestem zgniłym jajkiem…

- I dobrze, bo do Ventsplis z pewnością byś zaśmierdnął i jakbyś się w drodze na Bornholm czy Gotlandię stłukł, to byś podusił nas wszystkich – zapewnił Timo.

Eduard obdarzył go spojrzeniem, jakim w ostatnich miesiącach głównie raczył nad wyraz zapalczywych oficerów przysyłanych z najróżniejszych krajów obu walczących stron. Próbowali oni przekonać jego ludzi, że jeśli teraz się z nimi sprzymierzą, to będzie świetnie. Oficerowie ci zwykle nie mieli pojęcia ani o nastrojach lokalnej ludności, ani w ogóle o tym, kto czego chce i o co tu chodzi. Przybywali w wyprasowanych mundurach prosto z jakiś szkół czy urzędów i ginęli w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach w przeciągu kilku tygodni, chyba że się zasymilowali. Różnie bywało. Jak który był bardziej praktyczny niż przesiąknięty ideologią, to zostawał. Kilku zapakowali na łódki i wysłali do Szwecji z sucharami i kompasem – Bałtyk takie morze, że łatwo potknąć się o brzeg. Ci ludzie nieprzyjemnie kojarzyli się Eduardowi z oficerami politycznymi z okresu, gdy czerwone słońce komunizmu spiekało mu kark. Teraz wspomnienie wydawało się być piekielnie odległe jak i bliskie zarazem. Westchnął i zaczął nucić piosenkę. Wkrótce Timo przyłączył się do niego.

Żołnierz ziewnął. Jego koledzy stali w cieniu wartowni, a on niechętnie go właśnie opuścił. Mundur miał w nieładzie – porozpinane guziki, podwinięte rękawy – ktoś inteligentny kazał wyciąć drzewa w pobliżu mostu, aby stworzyć otwartą przestrzeń. Rozsądne. Nikt nie mógł się podejść zbyt blisko, kryjąc się pośród pni, ale wartownikom chyba to nie odpowiadało. Feliks nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na ukrop w szoferce. Ograniczał się do drogi i guli, która stanęła mu w gardle. Nie miał pojęcia czy zdoła z siebie wykrztusić choć słowo. Gdyby mógł, to wjechałby tam na chama. Nie zatrzymałby się, ale staranował ten szlaban – a niech do niego strzelają. Dostanie się na pakę i ustawi zapalnik na sekundę. Strzelanie nic im nie da. Mogą z niego zrobić nawet ser szwajcarski… choć wolałby nie. Raczej nie. Na pewno… Zresztą nie mógł tak zrobić. Olena i pozostali jeszcze go nie minęli, więc most musiał stać. Musiał stać tak długo, aż nie przejadą, a potem bum… Tak. Był plan. Sugestia planu. Idea i należało się jej trzymać.

Powoli zatrzymał furgonetkę przed szlabanem.

- Co wieziecie? – Mundurowy zapytał i ziewnął przeciągle.

- A co można wieźć? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie i uśmiechnął się brzydko. – Co było, już wywieźli. Pusty kurs robię nie wiem po co, ale rozkaz jest. Gdzieś tu był…

Zaczął grzebać w papierach w schowku. Krzyżówki, notatki… Podrobione przepustki i rozkazy też tam były. A słowa płynęły. Ledwie padło pierwsze, a reszta siłą przyzwyczajenia pognała za nim.

- Się tej makulatury zbiera i zbiera.

- To ty nie widziałeś ile tego jest przy kontroli – prychnął żołnierz i zgasił niedopałek papierosa o drzwi. – Papierosy masz może?

Z drugiej strony mostu nadjechała półciężarówka. Zgrzytała, warczała, ale dzielnie parła do przodu – żołnierz obrzucił ją znudzonym wzrokiem… Feliks tylko zerknął. Bał się naprawdę spojrzeć.

- Moment – rzucił na powrót zapatrzony w papiery.

Wyjął zmiętą paczkę – prezent od Słowacji, w zasadzie pożyczka. Kazała mu oddać, tylko żeby to zrobić, musiał wrócić żywy. Kobiety były straszne, a jego siostra była ich nieprzeciętną przedstawicielką.

- Dużo przeszły – westchnął i podał paczkę razem z rozkazem. – Jeszcze za nim w ogóle wpadły w moje ręce, a i w nich było im pewnie totalnie do dupy. Front…

- Taa…

Żołnierz rzucił tylko okiem na nagłówek, datę i nieczytelny podpis. Jego uwaga skupiła się na wyłuskaniu kilku względnie całych papierosów z opakowania. Feliks z trudem opanował chęć patrzenia mu na dłonie. Olej, jeny! Olej to – świadomość błagała podświadomość. Niech bierze ile chce. Nie patrz. Gula znów podchodziła mu do gardła. Boże, otwórzcie ten szlaban, a ty weź sobie nawet wszystkie! Mogę się bez nich obejść!

- Dzięki. Szerokości w tym skwarze.

Żołnierz oddał mu opakowanie. Feliks prychnął i parsknął śmiechem. Nawet nie musiał się wysilać. Teraz tylko delikatnie sprzęgło, gaz… Ciężarówka zazgrzytała potwornie i z trudem wtoczyła się na most. Kilka metrów dalej wpadła w dziurę, dalej w kolejną… Błogosławione niech będą nierówne drogi! Coś stęknęło i nagle wszystko zjechało na bok przy akompaniamencie spadającego żelastwa.

Pękła nadpiłowana oś.

Feliks odetchnął z ulgą. Szczęście nadal z nim było.

- Pora na akt drugi – powiedział sam do siebie. – Będzie dobrze – zapewnił się, a w myślach dodał, że przecież inaczej być nie może. No bo jakże by mogło stać się inaczej? - I z tą myślą w głowie wysiadł i z rozmachem kopnął w wygięte pod nielogicznym kątem koło.

- Pieprzony złom! – sarknął (krzyknął?) aż usłyszeli go chyba na obu krańcach mostu.

Jeden z wartowników z przeciwległego krańca zaczął iść w jego stronę. Widać bardzo mu się nudziło, skoro chciało mu się iść taki kawał, a jednocześnie nie spieszył się. Co innego Feliks. Gdyby tak dało się przyspieszyć upływ czasu…

- Rewelacja normalnie! Na środku mostu! Kurwa! – wrzasnął dostatecznie głośno, aby zostać usłyszanym przez wszystkich potencjalnych zainteresowanych.

- Oś pękła – stwierdził żołnierz tonem znawcy, aż coś się w Feliksie skręciło. Obdarzył go spojrzeniem zarezerwowanym dla idiotów.

- Och, doprawdy? – syknął. – Złom i tyle!

Oparł się o szoferkę i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Cień na jego twarzy mówił mu, że żołnierz stoi tuż obok i to wcale a wcale nie poprawiało humoru.

- Tu się tego nie naprawi… - powiedział, nie otwierając oczu. - Najlepiej spuścić paliwo i wrzucić ten złom do rzeki, ale oczywiście nie wolno! Żartowałem, rzecz jasna. Ech, muszę zapalić.

Wspiął się z powrotem do szoferki i sięgnął do schowka po paczkę. Drugą ręką włączył zapalnik – półtorej minuty. Cichy głos na dnie myśli rechotał, że nie ma szans odejść dostatecznie daleko w tak krótkim czasie i nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Przecież nie pobiegnie. Musi odejść. Pogadać. Nie ma szans i tyle. A on doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale chciał już mieć to za sobą. Byle tylko już nie było tego cholernego mostu i tyle – zdenerwowanie zżerało go od środka, pozwalając na utrzymanie fasady wkurzonego kierowcy, ale nie ufał sobie. Półtorej minuty jeszcze, ale czy zdołałby wytrzymać dłużej? W tej sytuacji poważnie w to wątpił. Miał wrażenie, że kiedyś posiadał więcej cierpliwości, choć pewnie wielu by go za takie myślenie wyśmiało. Ale co on mógł na to poradzić?

- Fantastycznie – mruknął i zeskoczył ze stopni na ziemię.

Żołnierz przyglądał mu się z miernym zaciekawieniem, ale nawet ono było irytujące. Myśli Feliksa niczym mantrę powtarzały krótkie: nie zaczepiaj mnie, nie pytaj o nic więcej, zajmij się swoimi sprawami, a ja sobie pójdę na tę stronę mostu, z której przyjechałem, bo to bliżej; a ty się nie będziesz niczego czepiał. Niczego.

Los, szczęście, czy cokolwiek to w rzeczywistości było, postanowiło zagrać na jego korzyść.

- To trzeba będzie zgłosić.

- Doprawdy? – syknął i dodał już jakby spokojniej. – Wiem, wiem. Zapalę, odetchnę i zrobię co trzeba. Nikomu by pożytku nie przyniosło, jakbym przez radiostację zaczął bluzgać na ten złom, co mi go przydzielili.

Stanął w cieniu wartowni i żołnierza, który posturą mógł spokojnie iść w szranki z Iwanem czy Josefem. Gdzieś przez myśl przeszło mu, że skoro już się taki byk tu znalazł, to warto spróbować się za nim schować. Nie należy marnować takiej szansy, zwłaszcza w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji. Brzydki uśmiech wykrzywił mu usta między jednym a drugim zaciągnięciem się.

Beznadziejne sytuacje na przestrzeni wieków kochały go równie mocno co Ślepe Szczęście. I o ile tą drugą miłość odwzajemniał całym sercem, to za pierwszą z chęcią podziękowałby. Niestety nie dało się. W głowie echem odbiło się pogardliwe: bo żeś jest wariat i napaleniec – wypowiedziane wielogłosem ludzi różnych, którzy mu to nie raz, nie dwa, nie pięć powtarzali. Jakby on się kurna nie starał!

- A w karty grać umiecie? – zapytał jeden z towarzyszy wysokiego, który dotychczas słowem się nie odezwał i w ogóle zachowywał się, jakby go nie było. Może zresztą tak lepiej, bo akcent miał jakiś paskudny. Jego koledzy mimowolnie skrzywili się, wielki przewrócił dodatkowo oczyma, a tamten mówił dalej. – Bo nam kolegę jednego oddelegowali z namiotu ostatnio, to i grać z kim nie ma, a wy to pewnie na noc zostaniecie, bo zanim te tam gryzipiórki zdecydują, co z waszym złomem zrobić, to minie dzień jak obszył. To umiecie?

- Umiem, umiem – mruknął i zaciągnął się raz jeszcze.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szczerbatym uśmiechem, a wielki roześmiał się głośno. Trzeci z kompanów zaczął coś mówić, ale jego słowa utonęły w ogłuszającym huku. Jakaś część świadomości Feliksa odetchnęła z ulgą, a potem nie było już nic.

Gdzieś w oddali zdrowo walnęło. Trochę przypominało to grzmot, ale niebo było czyste. Czechy aż nadto dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co było źródłem huku. Odruchowo spojrzał w stronę mostu – teraz oddalonego o trzy godziny marszu. A więc w końcu go wysadzili. No dobrze, Feliks wysadził. Teraz z okazji wiosny woda przybierze i może na jakiś czas uspokoi się na tym terenie. Może potrwa to akurat dostatecznie długo, że zdążą dograć inne małe punkciki wielkiego planu i się ten młyn skończy? Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, ale szybko uświadomił sobie, że zamiast uśmiechać się sam z siebie, to zmusza się do uśmiechu.

- Debil – mruknął, odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do wkopanej częściowo w ziemię chaty drwali.

Zwalił się na prowizoryczne posłanie i przez dłuższą chwilę wdychał zawilgłe, przesycone zapachem lasu powietrze. W przeciągu godziny, dwóch powinni się byli zjawić Laurinaitis z resztą i będą mogli ruszyć dalej. Spróbował w myślach przeliczyć, ile jeszcze czasu zajmie podróż. Dobę, jeśli nic się nie spieprzy. Na przykład ktoś nie postanowi koniecznie wrócić pod most i sprawdzić, czy temu kretynowi patentowanemu – czyli jego bratu – udało się przeżyć. W co on sam wątpił, choć nie rezygnował z nadziei. W końcu brat, to brat. Mogli sobie wbijać szpile en razy na dzień, ale to nie oznacza, że miałoby mu się podobać, że zginął w tej głupiej wojnie. Oczywiście w imię tego winien był mu zabronić iść tam i realizować taki wariacki plan, ale walka z wiatrakami nie była domeną Josefa i nie umiałby się do niej zmusić nawet, gdyby naprawdę chciał. No i Feliks miał to swoje pieprzone szczęście, które zdawało się jakoś nie przechodzić na Josefa. Też dobry powód, aby się nie mieszać.

Westchnął i zamknął oczy, ale pozorne zmęczenie całym tym zgiełkiem nijak się miało do chęci snu. Zaklął i wstał. Omal nie uderzył głową o belkę wspierającą dach. Prychnął i wyszedł na świeże powietrze. Ciemne kreski pni strzelały w górę, a nad głową gałęzie tworzyły zielone sklepienie. Nikt nie był tak głupi, żeby bez potrzeby bombardować las. Drewno było w cenie, a po wojnie mogła ona jeszcze urosnąć. Lepiej więc było pchać w las ludzi, aby wybijali partyzantów niż zmieść to wszystko z powierzchni ziemi. Oto jak wielu zawdzięczało życie czystej ekonomii.

Brzydki uśmiech wykrzywił Josefowi usta. Podświadomie pojmował te prawa pieniądza, zysku i korzyści. Wiedział, że gdyby dane mu było podejmować decyzje, to też by lasów nie poświęcił. Barbarzyńskie wojny, gdzie niszczono wszystko były domeną przeszłości. Teraz wojny były cywilizowane, jakkolwiek głupio to brzmiało. Prychnął i oparł się o pień dębu, klonu czy innego wielkiego kija z zieloną czupryną – naprawdę było mu obojętnym, jaki to gatunek. Zamknął oczy i uciekł myślami ku Pradze, ku Złotej Uliczce, ku Hradczanom… chciał już tam wrócić.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Brzegi rozejdą się w dół rzeki_

_zerwane mosty braknie łódki_

_więc nie dojdziecie na brzeg morza_

_co będzie brzegiem tej wędrówki. "_

_Grzegorz Turnau „Wędrówka"_

Przestało padać, ale nie wyszło słońce. Było zupełnie tak, jakby niebo wyschło i choć chciało, to nie mogło spuścić na ziemię już ani jednej kropli. Wyschnięta na wiór wata przesłaniała błękit od horyzontu po horyzont i myśl, że tam za nią może być coś takiego jak błękit, jak piękne niebieskie niebo, przerażała własną absurdalnością. Drapała w gardle i wywoływała przerażający chichot. Raivis siedział wciąż w tym samym miejscu i śmiał się charczącym śmiechem, którego sam nawet nie słyszał. Niebieskie niebo… Niebieski, co to był za kolor? W tym świecie czarnego błocka, trupów nim oblepionych, nieba w stal przybranego, czarnej zwęglonej stodoły i krwi barwiącej kałuże kolor niebieski był abstrakcją. Bytem wyimaginowanym. Nierealnym. A jednak gdzieś, na dnie myśli, czaiła się sugestia zrozumienia. Gdzieś tam tkwił ten kolor. Trzeba było tylko po niego sięgnąć. Łaskotał opuszki palców wyciągniętych myśli. Drażnił je. Droczył się z nimi. Podchodził i uciekał jak szczeniak. A gdy był już tuż, tuż, gdy zrozumienie nieistniejącego koloru było kwestią chwili… Szczeniak ugryzł i łzy spłynęły po policzkach nowym potokiem. Niebieski jak morze, niebieski jak niebo, niebieski jak oczy…

Skulił się w sobie i schował twarz w dłoniach. Jeden odcień niebieskiego zalewał mu myśli, spoglądał na niego i na nie, a spojrzenie to owijało się sznurem wokół piersi i wyciskało z niej powietrze. Nie pozwalało uciec w bezduszną ciszę zapomnienia.

Pod wyschniętym niebem na nowo zerwał się wiatr szepcząc zasłyszane słowa.

_zasadzka skontaktujemy cholera później cholera ilu zasadzka …_

Chciał się obudzić, ale nie potrafił.

Jechali w milczeniu i tylko ciężarówka hałasowała niczym potępieniec, ale może tak było lepiej. Warkot, trzask, brzęczenie i wszystkie inne dźwięki zagłuszały myśli, uniemożliwiały rozmowę. W innym razie trzeba by było chociaż spróbować, a tak?

Taurys bezwiednie oplatał włosy Raivisa wokół swoich palców, nieświadom, że zazwyczaj kto inny tak robił. Ale teraz Raivisowi było to obojętne, a on czuł się tak bezgranicznie bezsilny w tym wszystkim. Miał dość tej wojny bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a mógł tylko siedzieć w rozklekotanej ciężarówce i dać się wieźć gdzieś tam na zachód, jakby to mogło w jakikolwiek sposób jeszcze pomóc. Bo nie mogło… nie mogło i tyle, był tego w sumie pewien. Wszystko straciło sens, bo w końcu ich wszystkich wybiją, a potem będą mówić, że to były ofiary konieczne dla zwycięstwa słusznej sprawy, ale jakie to dla nich będzie miało znaczenie?

Zatrzymali się przed mostem. Erzsébet coś mówiła, ale nie słuchał. Objął mocniej Raivisa. Dla niego nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Taurys był pewien, że Raivis wiedział o Eduardzie, wiedział, że miał do nich dołączyć. Może nawet wiedział coś jeszcze, ale co z tego? Eduarda tu nie było, wniosek był jeden. Wątpił, żeby Raivis w ogóle kiedykolwiek miał jeszcze coś do powiedzenia w jakiejkolwiek sprawie i to budziło w nim gniew. Małą iskierkę na dnie myśli, która gotowa była zapłonąć i spalić go, ale nie pchnęłaby go do żadnego czynu. Nie było sensu porywać się na wielkie siły, z którymi i tak nie miało się szans. Można było się bronić z obu stron, ale w sumie… Irytowała go jego własna bezsilność. Trzęsła się w nim pamięć dawnych dni, gdy wydawało mu się, że naprawdę coś znaczył. Wtedy mógł COŚ zrobić, a teraz?

Pogłaskał Raivisa po policzku i przytulił go. Raivisovi nie robiło to różnicy, ale dla niego znaczyło wiele. Westchnął w jego włosy i tylko w ten nikły sposób dał upust własnej bezradności.

Z przodu, za kierownicą, Erzsébet zastanawiała się, jak idą rzeczy na południu. Czy wszyscy dają tam sobie bez niej radę i czy zdąży wrócić na czas – cokolwiek to miało oznaczać. Myślała o moście, który właśnie przejechali. O szczęśliwym przypadku, że coś tak zaabsorbowało żołnierzy, że nawet nie byli zbyt dokładni w sprawdzaniu wszystkiego. O drodze jaka jeszcze przed nimi została. O Eduardzie nie myślała. O Timo też. Byli rodziną, choć daleką, ale to jej wystarczyło, aby wiedzieć, że wszystko się ułoży. Nie mieli może szczęścia, którego czasami zazdrościła Feliksowi, ale dysponowali uporem i siłą, a to musiało pomóc. Musiało.

Gdzieś z tyłu rozległ się wybuch.

Chociaż to wyszło. To już było coś.

Zmierzch zapadł wcześnie. Za wcześnie ich zdaniem, pomimo świadomości, że i tak dni powoli stawały się coraz dłuższe. Mieli zamiar iść również nocą, ale najpierw trzeba było odpocząć. Eduard nawet się z nim o to nie kłócił. Po prostu położył się na ściółce i oddychał głęboko kontemplując ból pękniętego żebra, potłuczonej nogi i barku z którym nie wiedział co się w sumie stało i wolał nie wnikać. Bolało. To wystarczyło. Obok niego Timo próbował rozpalić ognisko i nie puścić zarazem wszystkiego z dymem. Nie padało już dłuższy czas.

- Żyjesz.

- Taaaa – westchnął Eduard, ale nawet oczu nie otworzył. – Ale co to za życie…

- Twoje własne. Będzie dobrze.

Eduard roześmiał się i syknął, bo żebro powiedziało mu co myśli o takim traktowaniu.

- Mam _deja vu_, ale takie odwrócone.

Tym razem to Timo westchnął nad powoli rozpalającym się płomieniem. Podzielał owo wrażenie i wcale go to nie cieszyło, bo było nad wyraz realne. Co prawda znalazłoby się chyba więcej różnic niż podobieństw, ale analogia istniała nadal.

- Śnieżyło przez cztery dni i gdyby się w końcu nie ociepliło, to zostalibyśmy w tamtym domu dużo dłużej – powiedział, przywołując wspomnienia sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy to on był tym, który powinien był się nie ruszać.

- To nie było problemem. Z tych czterech dni ty trzy przeleżałeś w zasadzie bez kontaktu z otoczeniem. Gorzej jakbyśmy się podusili.

Timo wzdrygnął się. To nie było miłe wspomnienie, podobnie jak nie było miłe zostać naszprycowanym ołowiem, ale cóż… Z perspektywy kilku miesięcy chciało mu się powiedzieć: nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale to nie był wesoły uśmiech.

- Nie zdążymy. – Eduard ni stąd, ni z owąd zmienił temat.

- Zdążymy – zapewnił Timo, choć już wcześniej przeliczył kilometry i dni.

- Cudem może, ale cuda –

- Zdążymy, nie takie rzeczy nam się udawały – przerwał mu i Eduard już do myśli nie wrócił. Nie było sensu się kłócić, skoro Timo się uparł. W końcu, jeśli ktokolwiek miał sobie z tego zdawać sprawę, to właśnie on. Znał go dłużej niż ktokolwiek inny. Poza tym była jeszcze druga strona medalu. Zdążą czy nie, jakie to miało znaczenie? Po prostu trzeba było iść. Uda się lub nie, ale przecież nie zatrzymają się tu i nie zaczną czekać na niewiadomo co. To było najgorsze, co by mogli zrobić. Wręcz bał się zatrzymać, przestać myśleć o tym co będzie, przestać planować, składać te wojenne puzzle i zacząć się zastanawiać nad tym co było, rozkładać to na czynniki pierwsze i dochodzić nieodmiennie do wniosku, że jest źle. Było źle, a pewnie będzie gorzej. Uśmiechnął się.

- O czym myślisz?

- O niczym – odpowiedział automatycznie.

Timo parsknął śmiechem, co zupełnie nie pasowało do szarej wizji stagnacji, jaka na moment zagnieździła się w głowie Eduarda.

- _Viro_, jak nastanie dzień, kiedy ty będziesz myślał o _niczym_, to będzie oznaczało, że świat się skończył –

- Może właśnie się kończy? – Wszedł mu w słowo.

- Cichaj! – Timo spiorunował go wzrokiem i poprawił starym żołędziem rzuconym w jego stronę.

Eduard mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, jakby to miało tłumaczyć, że przecież tylko żartował. Że wcale tak nie myśli i to nie tylko dlatego, że żołądź trafił go idealnie w to żebro, które bolało go najbardziej. Tak. Świat się zdecydowanie nie kończył, przynajmniej na razie. A nawet jeśli, to mieli ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

- Możemy spróbować pójść jeszcze bardziej na zachód – odezwał się, a w jego głosie słychać było pewność tego co mówi. – Tam były jakieś małe miejscowości. Może ktoś tam został i uda nam się zdobyć jakiś środek transportu. A jeśli nie, to nadłożymy może pół dnia drogi, to nas nie zbawi. I tak wiele ich jeszcze przed nami.

Timo położył się obok niego i westchnął. Powietrze pachniało lasem zupełnie nie pomne na wojenną zawieruchę.

- Może być na zachód.

Erzsébet zwolniła i skręciła w jeszcze bardziej nierówną drogę. Miała nadzieje, że się nie pomyliła. Mapa tak wyraźnie widoczna w jej myślach jeszcze godzinę temu, teraz zaczęła zacierać się przez wątpliwości. Przez moment miała nawet ochotę zapytać pozostałych, czy nie pamiętają lepiej, ale zrezygnowała. Olena siedziała obok niej i sprawiała wrażenie kłębka nerwów, nie potrzeba jej było jeszcze dodatkowej niepewności, a Taurys… Zerknęła ponownie w lusterko, ale nic się w nim nie zmieniło. Laurinaitis siedział tak, jak poprzednio i wpatrywał się w drzewa za oknem. Raivis na jego kolanach wyglądał jakby spał. Wolałabym aby tak było - pomyślała i z powrotem zapatrzyła się na drogę – ścieżkę niewiele szerszą od półciężarówki. Jeszcze kilka dni – myślała. – Jeszcze tylko kilka dni i wrócę do siebie… Wiedziała, że to egoistyczne, ale wojna nie sprzyjała altruizmowi. Ci którzy się nań silili finalnie wychodzili zwykle z zamieszania w najgorszej formie. Czytając o tym trudno było zachować wiarę w sprawiedliwość na świecie, a ona nie musiała czytać. Widziała to.

Półciężarówka podskoczyła, zjechała z pagórka, zawyła, gdy musiała podjechać pod kolejny i stoczyła się z niego z wyraźną ulgą na widok wkopanej w ziemię pseudo ziemianki z ciężkich bali drewna. Dotarli i Erzsébet nie wiedziała, czy w ogóle się z tego cieszy.

Josef stał przed schroniskiem drwali i patrzył w bliżej nieokreśloną przestrzeń. Gdy Erzsébet wysiadła nie ruszył się ani o krok, a skinął jedynie głową. Nie był zaskoczony ich przyjazdem, ale czemu w ogóle miałby być? Wiedział, że jadą, słyszał wybuch, a i samą ciężarówkę pewnikiem słyszał już od jakiegoś czasu. A jednak Erzsébet w duchu liczyła na nieco więcej optymizmu z jego strony. Widać Feliks miał rację, twierdząc złośliwie, że jego bratu wesołość kończyła się na melodii języka.

- Gotowi? – zapytała podszedłszy bliżej, zostawiając za sobą wciąż hałasujący silnik ciężarówki (zgaszenie go jakoś jej nie przekonywało; wobec tych wszystkich jęków, trzasków i zgrzytów, którymi zapełniał powietrze, bała się, że kolejny raz nie odpali).

Skinął w odpowiedzi i wrócił się po swój plecak. Wszedł i wyszedł, a Elizavietta poczuła, że znowu coś jest nie tak. Usłyszała jak, skrzypiąc przeraźliwie, otwierają się drzwi półciężarówki i następuje jakieś przemieszczanie się – nie odwróciła się aby spojrzeć; patrzyła na Josefa metodycznie sprawdzającego w plecaku, czy niczego nie zostawił w ciemnym i wilgotnawym wnętrzu przytuliska. Usłyszała jeszcze jak ktoś zeskakuje na ziemię, więc to musiał być Taurys. Olena do skakania z tych stopni nie miała warunków. A jeśli wyszedł Taurys, zostawiając Raivisa z Oleną, to cokolwiek zostało powiedziane w środku musiało go poruszyć. Wzięła głęboki wdech i z trudem kazała swoim myślom uciszyć się na chwilę, a nie jazgotać jak stado przekupek na cotygodniowym targu w takiej małej wiosce pod Szolnok na który lubiła zagląda. Uwielbiała to wręcz, ale teraz była wojna i targ, choć wciąż się odbywał, przestał być pogodnym i barwnym miejscem. Myśli niechętnie przystały na jej wymagania i w końcu była w stanie sformułować konkretne pytanie. Podświadomie zaciskając dłoń na krawędzi kurtki i marszcząc czoło otworzyła usta, ale nie zdążyła.

- Gdzie jest Feliks?

W głosie Taurysa pobrzmiewała twarda nuta. Nie pytał po dobroci, a oczekiwał odpowiedzi tu i teraz. Dziwnie się tego słuchało. Dziwnie się też na niego patrzyło. Stał kawałek za nią, trochę w bok – musiała się nieco odwrócić. Wyglądał źle, ale nikt z nich nie wyglądał dobrze, a on był po prostu niemożebnie zmęczony. Zmęczony wojną, zmęczony tą eskapadą, zmęczony wewnętrznie niepewnością o Raivisa.

Spojrzała na Josefa, który na moment przerwał przeglądanie zawartości plecaka i wciąż kucając spojrzał na Laurinaitisa, jakby zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle go usłyszał, czy mu się przesłyszało. Musiało to być naprawdę wymowne spojrzenie, bo Taurys pytanie powtórzył i to wolniej i wyraźniej.

- Nie wiem.

- Słucham?

Nie podobała się jej ani obojętność jednego, ani poirytowanie w głosie drugiego. Dość mieli kłopotów z zewnątrz, aby teraz…

- Nie wiem. Kilka godzin temu powiedział, że sam zajmie się mostem i mniemam, że to zrobił. Ja go nie widziałem.

Coś w powietrzu zadrżało, a może zadrżało jedynie w niej. Erzsébet nie była pewna.

Jak rzadko w ostatnich dniach, Taurys był.

- Jak wysadzić? – zapytał, choć miał w głowie pewne wyobrażenie. Boże, znał Feliksa nie od dziś! Więcej! Podejrzewał, że nawet jego własne rodzeństwo w osobie Michaeli, Josefa i niemalże pomijając już Ludowita, wiedziało o nim mniej. Naprawdę mógł sobie wyobrazić, jaki mógł być plan Feliksa. Widział ten most, tę rzekę. Tam nie dało się podejść w nocy, zaminować podporę i zdetonować zdalnie później. Potrzeba było czegoś bardziej skomplikowanego, a to u Feliksa zawsze było zaprawione niepotrzebnym ryzykiem. To było u Łukasiewicza nieświadome, a wszystkich w około przyprawiało o nerwicę aż do granicy wytrzymałości. Taurys przez lata myślał, że już tę granicę przekroczył i mniej lub bardziej ma te Łukasiewiczowe wyskoki gdzieś, ale właśnie zrozumiał, że się mylił. Czuł jak paznokcie wbijają mu się z skórę dłoni od zbyt mocnego jej zaciskania. Patrzył na Havla wyczekująco, a wzajemne podobieństwo braci szarpało napiętą strunę jego nerwów.

Erzsébet miała ochotę wrócić do szoferki i nie usłyszeć niczego więcej, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

- Normalnie. Ciężarówką z materiałami wybuchowymi z zapalnikiem czasowym. – Josef w myślach sam zdziwił się jak łatwo przeszło mu to szaleństwo brata przez gardło. Zaraz potem jego wewnętrznym spokojem zachwiała myśl, że teraz mówił to Laurinaitisowi, który naprawdę go zbytnio nie obchodził. Był i tyle. Za tydzień, góra dwa, będzie musiał to opowiedzieć Michaeli i to będzie zupełnie co innego. Bo jedno Litwa, a drugie Słowacja.

Taurys w myślach rozgrywał całą tę akcję z różną dozą szaleństwa w planie. Od puszczenia ciężarówki pędem z zablokowanym pedałem gazu, po wjechanie nią samemu na most i… Nie musiał pytać. Po prostu wiedział, ale i tak się odezwał.

- Nie pytałem czym, a jak. Jak ciężarówką?

- Wjeżdżając nią na most.

- Minęliśmy się na moście z jakąś ciężarówką, ale to była wojskowa i wyglądała tak, jakby coś się w niej zepsuło – Erzsébet odezwała się, zanim Taurys zdołał zadać kolejne pytanie. – Albo nie jakby, tylko na pewno. Jedno koło pod szoferką było pod takim kątem, że nie uwierzę, żeby to normalne.

- Pęknięta oś – powiedział Josef odruchowo.

Dla Elizavietty było to mętne określenie problemu, ale wyraz twarzy obu mężczyzn świadczył aż za dobrze o tym, że informacja ta dla nich znaczy więcej niż dla niej. Pęknięta oś pozwalała zatrzymać auto na moście bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Pozwalała je tam zostawić na dłuższy czas, bo nie dało się go po prostu odtoczyć czy odciągnąć. Dłuższy czas daje szansę na oddalenie się. Z drugiej strony daleko się nie odejdzie, tyle co do wartowni, bo próba pójścia dalej byłaby nieuzasadniona.

- Widz –

- Gdzie –

Zaczęli równo i równo przerwali, a ona tylko mogła spojrzeć na jednego, a potem drugiego bez zrozumienia.

- W którym miejscu na moście była ta ciężarówka?

Josef spojrzał na Laurinaitisa nieco niechętnie, bo skoro jechał tym mostem, to chyba powinien sam był to widzieć. To auto nie było takie małe, aby go nie zauważyć. Erzsébet nie skomentowała tego, a on bardziej był ciekaw jej odpowiedzi, niż Litewskich wyjaśnień.

- Za połową – powiedziała i zdała sobie sprawę z nieokreśloności tej wypowiedzi. – Za połową patrząc z punktu widzenia naszego kierunku jazdy. Ale nie widziałam tam Feliksa.

Co nie oznaczało, że go tam nie było, lub nie było go gdzieś dalej. Przy wartowni, w wartowni – Taurys dopowiedział to sobie sam. W zasadzie wszystko było już oczywiste. Z ciężarówką na moście, Feliks też musiał na nim być. Bez względu na to ile tam stał i tak nie oddaliłby się bardziej.

Coś się w Laurinaitisie skręciło. Sama ta wojna, Raivis, teraz Feliks… Jakby te ostatnie tygodnie nie były dostatecznie złe. Jakby koniecznie ktoś musiał go dobić, bo czemu nie? To, co wcześniej jedynie siedziało w nim i tylko nieznacznie dawało o sobie znać, teraz o wiele mocniej zaczęło domagać się jego uwagi. Spojrzał na Josefa i po prostu wiedział, że doszedł on do tych samych wniosków co on. To nie było trudne. Ba! Wiedząc czym dysponują i znając Feliksa, Josef powinien był wiedzieć, że tak się to skończy i to była tylko połowa sprawy.

- Pozwoliłeś mu na coś takiego?

Chciał to powiedzieć twardo, ale głos złamał mu się po pierwszej sylabie. Lata powtarzania, że było minęło i teraz nie są niczym więcej jak kolegami, poszły do kosza. Koledzy czy nie, martwić można się było tak samo, a reszta była już tylko sumą charakteru i nawyków przemnożoną przez to zmartwienie.

- Pozwoliłeś, aby pojechał tam i tak po prostu sam siebie…

Nie dokończył, bo nie potrafił tego powiedzieć głośno. Nie musiał. Josef rozumiał. W zasadzie przecież wiedział od początku, tylko co miał zrobić?

- Miałem go przywiązać do drzewa? – Zapytał twardo. – Dać mu w ten jego pusty łeb i wierzyć, że to mu przyprawi rozumu? – Wstał i otrzepał spodnie, choć nie było takiej potrzeby. – Zacząć go prosić? – Prychnął. – Mamy wojnę, a poza tym może mi powiesz, że mój durny brat dałby się przekonać?

Boże! Nie dałby się – Taurys o tym wiedział, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Dałby czy nie, to można było chociaż spróbować, ale teraz był pewien, że Havel nawet nie zrobił. Jedź i się zabij, wolna droga. Szaleńcy!

- Pozwoliłeś mu – powiedział powoli i cicho. – Po prostu pozwoliłeś, jakby cię to nic nie obchodziło – dodał i zaczął powoli iść. – Może cię, to faktycznie nie obchodzi. Nigdy nie obchodziło, a Feliks zawsze miał zupełną rację, mówiąc, że jesteś zwykłym egoistą.

Erzsébet czuła, że powinna się odezwać. Powiedzieć coś, co uspokoi atmosferę, ale wątpiła, że takie coś w ogóle istnieje. Mogła tylko stać i słuchać. Patrzeć jak Havel ani drgnie, gdy Laurinaitis chwyta go za kurtkę od munduru i zabija wzrokiem – coś w ogóle abstrakcyjnego i gdyby nie widziała, to by nie uwierzyła. Patrzeć, jak Havel nie spuszczając wzroku zaciska dłoń na nadgarstku Laurinaitisa. Słuchać, jak Taurys cedzi kolejne słowa.

- Inni obchodzą cię tylko wtedy, gdy mogą ci się na coś przydać. I nie ważne dla ciebie, co to oznacza dla nich. Nie ważne czy są zupełnie obcy, czy są twoją własną rodziną. Tylko ty, ty i ty… Może to u was rodzinne? Może Feliks też taki był. Bo Lwów jego, bo… - przełknął powoli ślinę i Erzsébet zadrżała w środku, bojąc się tego co może zostać wypowiedziane. – Że całe kresy jego, że Wilno jego… Ale to kiedyś było choć w części jego i powtarzał to nie ze zwykłej pazerności, a z tego jego sentymentu i tęsknoty. I to i tak było irytujące. Ba! Wkurzające. Tak, ale tak tylko trochę. Powinien był się liczyć z tym, co inni czują, gdy tak gadał i gadał, ale chociaż nie robił tego wszystkiego w złej wierze. Na początku może, ale potem to już był ten cholerny sentyment i przy wykazaniu dobrej woli można go było zrozumieć. Ty zaś doprowadziłeś to „moje, moje, moje" do perfekcji. To nie ważne co było, z kim było i gdzie! Tylko to twoje pieprzone **będzie**. Gówno cię obchodzi, co będzie z innymi, byle twoje wypłynęło na wierzch tego bagna! Teraz znowu jest twoje. Mostu nie ma, a ty nawet nie draśnięty. Nic! Pojedziesz sobie do domku i będziesz szczęśliwy, że znowu twoje na wierzchu! Że jesteś cały! Bo co cię to wszystko, co nie? Po cholerę w ogóle tu jesteś? Siedź sobie w tej swojej Pradze i tylko skacz z frontu na front, i się dogaduj to z jednymi to z drugimi! A może już to robisz, a to tu, to jakieś pozory! Albo po prostu nas wszystkich wykończysz nim gdziekolwiek dotrzemy i w zamian ci stolicy nie ruszą i będzie potem, jakiś to był mądry, że wyszedłeś cało z tego wszystkiego!

Josef słuchał tego i zastanawiał się czy jemu prędzej puszczą nerwy, czy Laurinaitis skończy. Istniały pewne granice zarówno w jego postępowaniu, jak i w tym, czego był skłonny posłuchać od innych. I nawet biorąc poprawkę, na okoliczności, a wojnę, stres, zmęczenie i wszystko inne Laurinaitis dawno już tę wyimaginowana linię przekroczył. Może mu się skumulowało, może musiał się wykrzyczeć, ale Josef swój honor miał i nie widział powodu, aby pozwalać się mu na sobie wyżyć.

- A niech ci te Hradczany obrócą w perzynę, wiesz? Zasłużyłeś!

Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na nadgarstku Laurinaitisa, ale ostrzeżenie przeszło niezauważone. Kolejne trafiło Taurysa w brzuch, sprawiło, że puścił kurtkę Josefa i przewrócił się na ziemię.

- Przestańcie! – Erzsébet wbiegła pomiędzy nich i spiorunowała najpierw jednego, a potem drugiego. A przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że udało się jej to zrobić. Że pozyska na chwilę ich uwagę nim skoczą sobie do gardeł. Mieli dość problemów. Mogliby nimi wielu obdzielić i naprawdę nie potrzebowali kolejnego. Ona nie potrzebowała. Była na skraju wytrzymałości i desperacko starała się nie spaść z tej krawędzi, a oni jej tego nie ułatwiali. Zamiast stanowić choć cień wsparcia, jedynie popychali ją dalej.

- Przestańcie! – powtórzyła. – Nie widziałam tam Feliksa, nikt z nas nie wie, co się tam dokładnie stało, więc do prostytutki biedy nie przesądzajcie sprawy, bo mówimy tu o Feliksie! – Chwyciła się z całych sił tej myśli. - Powrót na most to szaleństwo, ale to tylko godzina, dwie piechotą, więc poczekamy trzy, a potem pojedziemy. Powoli. Zrozumiano?

Milczeli.

- Damy mu szansę i będziemy dawać tak długo, dopóki nie będziemy mieć absolutnej pewności, że tej szansy nie ma. Tak?

Taurys powoli wstał. Wyglądał nieco spokojniej, co nie znaczyło, że lepiej. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ta krótka chwila gniewu sprawiła, że jego zrezygnowanie stało się jeszcze bardziej widoczne. Josef skinął potakująco głową i cofnął się pod ścianę przytuliska. Wyciągnął z plecaka zniszczoną książkę i zaczął ją czytać. Erzsébet miała ochotę go uderzyć, ale jedynie odwróciła się i wróciła do półciężarówki. Olena siedziała na miejscu Taurysa. Przytulała do siebie Raivisa i płakała. Z silnikiem na chodzie czy bez niego musiała usłyszeć większość Laurinaitisowej tyrady. Resztę mogła sobie dopowiedzieć. Erzsébet czuła, że powinna się odezwać pierwsza. Powiedzieć coś zdecydowanego, co nada wszystkiemu jakiś sens, ale nie umiała znaleźć słów. Olena była szybsza.

- Będzie dobrze – powiedziała cicho, a łzy na jej policzkach przeczyły jej samej.

- Będzie – z trudem odpowiedziała jej.

Będzie - pomyślała i zmusiła się do uśmiechu, bo mimo tych wszystkich wydarzeń ostatnich dni ciągle była świadoma, że piekło Oleny jest o wiele gorsze, bo jest tu sama, a jej najbliższa rodzina wybija jej ludzi. Znowu.


	4. Chapter 4

„_Dom mam na nizinach i wrócić tam chcę._

_I Ty także powrócisz do rodzinnej swej wsi._

_Jesteś mym towarzyszem broni, bratem krwi."_

_Dire Straits „Brothers in Arms"_

Timo miał ochotę się śmiać. Nie żeby wydarzyło się coś zabawnego, bo grupa wyrostków po kilkanaście lat w towarzystwie kilku ciut starszych i jednego co bardziej bogatego w doświadczenia mężczyzny nie była tu po to, aby go rozśmieszać. Mówiły o tym ich zacięte miny, wymieniane cicho uwagi w języku, którego nie rozumiał, a przede wszystkim zaświadczały o tym trzymane przez nich karabiny. Nie było wśród nich dwóch takich samych – zauważył, choć to nie miało znaczenia. Podobnie jak to, że co najmniej kilka z tych konstrukcji znał, bo sam ich kiedyś używał. U niego je wyprodukowano, choć teraz dni swej świetności miały stanowczo za sobą. Taka zbieranina wszystkiego. Zerknął na Eduarda i to ostudziło jego rozbawienie. Bock stał koło niego, choć wyraźnie było widać, że wolałby już usiąść. Na twarzy miał odmalowane skupienie i Timo był pewien, że przysłuchuje się tym cichym rozmowom łowiąc niewyraźnie wymawiane słowa i podobnie jak on, wyczekując chwili, gdy ktoś w końcu odezwie się głośno. Omal nie parsknął, gdy te pierwsze słowa rozbrzmiały w powietrzu melodyjnym rosyjskim, a Eduard skrzywił się odruchowo.

- Skąd wy?

- Z północy – Eduard odpowiedział po łotewsku i nawet nie silił się na bardzo poprawy akcent czy wymowę. Nie. Po co? Było wyraźnie słychać, że łotewski zna, ale nie jest to jego własny język. Nie udawał. Młodziki w tyle zaczęły wymieniać uwagi między sobą, mówiąc jeszcze szybciej niż poprzednio, wyraźnie speszeni tym, że mogli zostać zrozumiani. Timo to wszystko trąciło absurdem, bo nikt tu na jakiegoś szpiega jego zdaniem nie pasował. To nie była jego pierwsza wojna i może nie uważał się za autorytet w tych sprawach, ale jednak. Zresztą siebie i Eduarda znał, a ta zbieranina przed nimi… No chyba że to tak specjalnie, dla zmylenia… Tylko po co? Może jednak zboczyliśmy z drogi i weszliśmy na teren, gdzie ma się wydarzyć coś większego? Tylko co tu się większego mogłoby wydarzyć. Uprzedzono by nas, te kilka dni bez radia nie mogło przecież wszystkiego wywrócić do góry nogami! A może mogło…?

To było bez sensu.

- Nie od nas, a jak nie od nas to skąd? – zapytał.

- Estonia, Finlandia… – Eduard odparł ani nie za szybko, ani nie za wolno, a mężczyzna jeszcze raz zmierzył ich wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Spojrzenie miał wybitnie oceniające, takie belferskie – Timo skojarzenie przyszło do głowy automatycznie. Pod takim spojrzeniem normalna osoba chciałaby się skulić, ale zbyt długie przebywanie w towarzystwie Bernharda chyba go na to zupełnie uodporniło, bo nawet nie drgnął.

- Ty z Estonii – odezwał się po chwili i bardziej to było stwierdzenie faktu niż pytanie.

Eduard skinął głową, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się niemalże triumfalnie.

- Valgę znasz?

- Znam.

- Dobrze? I zastanów się dwa razy, bo od tego zależy, co z wami będzie dalej.

Groźba na końcu zdania była tak wyraźna, że Timo nie potrzebował rozumieć poszczególnych słów. Odruchowo zerknął na Eduarda, ale ostatnim, czego się teraz spodziewał, był von Bock tłumaczący mu tę rozmowę. Ba! Bardzo możliwe, że tamci się jeszcze w ogóle nie zorientowali, że Timo ich nie rozumie. Rozważania, czy to dobrze czy źle odłożył na później, bo i jedno i drugie miało swoje wady i zalety, ale chwilowo tak jakby były przecież ważniejsze problemy.

- Tak uważam.

Eduard zgadywał jaka jest właściwa odpowiedź na pytanie. Gdyby tak bardzo stanie prosto go nie męczyło, gdyby nie te kilka ostatnich dni, to pewnie byłoby mu łatwiej prowadzić tę grę, a tak? Zgadywał i wierzył w swoje doświadczenie. A Valgę znał. Jak mógłby nie znać, nawet jeśli to było pogranicze jego ziem? Znał ją bardzo dobrze. W dodatku wiązało się z nią sporo jego wspomnień i to tych lepszych, że gdyby nie sytuacja i ogólne zmęczenie, to nawet by się uśmiechnął.

- Niedaleko granicy był kiedyś bar, gdzie wszyscy zaglądali; wiesz gdzie? – mężczyzna zapytał.

Eduard zwątpił, Valga nie była może wielkim miastem, ale barów było tam więcej niż jeden zwłaszcza na przestrzeni ostatnich dwustu czy trzystu lat.

- Nie jeden taki tam jest – pozwolił sobie zauważyć.

Mężczyzna jakby stropił się nieznacznie, widząc dziurę w swoim rozumowaniu i bardzo starając się ją na poczekaniu załatać. Tym samym stracił też część ze swojej przewagi, ale Eduard nie czuł, aby specjalnie na tym coś zyskał. Wręcz przeciwnie, bo w końcu załataniem dziury byłoby też rozstrzelanie ich na miejscu i oszczędzenie sobie zmartwień. Jeden Fin i Estończyk mniej niewiele zrobiliby łotewskiej sprawie, a jeśli faktycznie byliby szpiegami, to tylko na lepsze by wyszło, więc generalnie nadal miał wrażenie stania po kostki w bagnie.

- Miała charakterystyczny wystrój.

Eduard zamyślił się nad tą wskazówką, bo tym prawdopodobnie była ta wypowiedź. Charakterystyczny mogło oznaczać setki rzeczy. Zaakcentowanie tego, kazało jego myślom pójść w jakieś bardziej abstrakcyjne strony, gdzie skutecznie odbijały się od różnych ścian w jego pamięci. Więcej już mówił ten uparcie powtarzany czas przeszły. Miała, czyli nie ma. Czyli pewnie jej nie ma. Czy jakikolwiek lokal zniknął z powierzchni Valgi, tak aby to się zapamiętało? Usiłował sobie to przypomnieć i w końcu jakaś zbłąkana, zmęczona i przestraszona myśl podsunęła mu miejsce, o którym właśnie przez dobre wspomnienia nie myślał. Charakterystyczny, bo przesadnie socjalistyczny, lokal, który wyleciał w powietrze albo przez uszkodzony przewód gazu, albo przez bombę – nikt w sumie nie wiedział, ale spisek węszyli wszyscy. Był tylko jeden szkopuł…

- Był jeden taki – zaczął powoli, badając, jak grząskie jest bagno krok dalej, - ale w Valce, nie w Valdze. I nie tak blisko granicy, a dobre dwie przecznice od niej. Mieli tam dobrą kawę, a Pētersone i jego żona byli naczelnymi zbieraczami plotek z obu miast. Wiedzieli wszystko o wszystkim i wszystkich. Oczywiście jeśli to o niego chodzi?

Mężczyzna znowu się zamyślił. Myślenie było tak wyraźne na jego twarzy, że Eduard zastanowił się, czy nie należało użyć więcej trybu przypuszczającego. Była jeszcze opcja, że gdzieś się w czymś pomylił językowo. Znał Łotewski, ale Maleństwo często się śmiało z jego błędów. Brawo Eduardzie von Bock, może właśnie zmieszałeś z błotem żonę tego tutaj… Jęknął w myślach i czekał. Timo tez czekał i z trudem powstrzymywał się od przestępowania z nogi na nogę.

- Tak, o niego – mężczyzna pokiwał głową. – Co tu robicie?

- Idziemy w stronę Ventspils.

- Z tym? – skinął głową w stronę karabinu na ramieniu Timo.

- Różne takie nasze sprawy.

- Wy macie swoje sprawy, my swoje – mężczyzna powiedział powoli, jakby kupował tym sobie dodatkowe kilka sekund, choć przecież był w tej dyskusji górą. Nie musiał robić tego w taki sposób. – Ale załóżmy, że wasz kierunek przynajmniej do jutrzejszego popołudnia nam odpowiada. I powiedzmy, że moglibyśmy was podrzucić, ale dopiero jutro rano, ale to wam nie powinno zrobić dużej różnicy, bo ty dzisiaj już daleko nie pójdziesz. I załóżmy, że w takim razie wcześniej musielibyście się zgodzić pójść z nami, nie patrząc dokąd idziecie. Co byście zrobili?

Eduard wyraźnie zamyślił się. Propozycja wydawała mu się słuszna. No chyba że… dopuścił do siebie jeszcze jeden scenariusz. Ich rozmówcy też mogli nie być tym, kim się wydawali, ale znowu… tutaj… pośrodku niczego, nie obrażając Raivisa? Nie. Raczej nie.

- Wówczas powiedziałbym, że to rozsądna propozycja w zaistniałej sytuacji i bym się zgodził, zwłaszcza że w większej grupie jednak raźniej i bezpieczniej. Zwłaszcza gdy jest się dwójką ludzi o mobilności i wydajności może jednego i ćwierci.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili roześmiał się zaskakując tym nawet swoich towarzyszy, którzy przyglądali mu się przez chwilę ze zdumieniem na nastoletnich twarzach.

- Kārlis Juris.

- Eduard von Bock.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Timo, a ten nie potrzebował nawet tłumaczenia Eduarda.

- Timo Väinämöinen – powiedział szybko i podał mężczyźnie dłoń.

Uścisk tamtego był tak silny, że przez moment miał obawy, czy aby na pewno jego dłoń to wytrzyma. A jeśli nie wytrzyma, to jak wielkie będą straty i kiedy będzie mógł znowu strzelać, tak jakby co. Poczuł ulgę, gdy Juris go puścił i zaczął wydawać swoim ludziom polecenia, których on nie rozumiał. Eduard tymczasem odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Nie postawiłby korony na swoje szanse ustania jeszcze przez kolejne dziesięć minut. Bez słowa podszedł do najbliższego drzewa i usiadł pod nim. Chwilę później Timo siedział koło niego i wkładał mu w dłoń piersiówkę z wódką, a w kolejnej częstował nią jeszcze Jurisa. W zamian dostali od niego po kawałku suszonego mięsa i łyku jego wódki. Zaczynało się nieźle, bo Timo był pewien, że to właśnie jest początek. Całe negocjacje były przygrywką.

Na krótki czas pośpiech i Ventpils zostały zepchnięte na boczny tor.

Deszcz bębnił o parapet z niezrozumiałym dla niej zacięciem. Jakby mu za to płacili i to na akord. Łubu dubu ciężkich kropel wbijało się w jej myśli i może to nie byłoby takie złe, bo nadmiar myślenia prowadził do snucia zbyt wielu czarnych scenariuszy na raz, ale chciała spać, a one nie pozwalały jej zasnąć.

Wstała z łóżka i podeszła do okna. Ulice Bratysławy były ciemne. Latarnie uliczne nie były niezbędne do życia, więc z oszczędności w zasadzie ich już nie włączano. Innych źródeł światła nie było. Ci co mogli zasnąć już spali, ci co nie mogli ze strachu nie włączali lamp w domach. Oparła się czołem o zimną szybę i poczuła ulgę. Jej namiastkę. Czekanie wykańczało ją bardziej niż skłonna była się przyznać nawet przed samą sobą.

- Jeszcze kilka dni – powiedziała do siebie i poszła do łazienki. Wiedziała, że nie zaśnie, a bezczynne leżenie i patrzenie w skryty w ciemności sufit nie miało sensu. Nie miałoby go także nawet gdyby było jaśniej. Znała jego fakturę już na pamięć. A skoro bezczynność nie miała racji bytu, to trzeba było coś zrobić. Wzięła szybki prysznic i przebrała się. Spodnie, koszula nawet nie jej, ale Feliks ją jej kiedyś pożyczył, bo potrzebowała i jeszcze mu nie oddała. Obiecała, że zrobi to jak wrócą z Josefem. W nieuzasadnionym pośpiechu spięła wysoko włosy, wygrzebała z szafy szalik, który jeszcze przed wojną wymusiła na Josefie. Nie ukrywała tego – truła mu o niego przez dwa tygodnie, aż grzecznie zmiękł. Uśmiechnęła się do tego wspomnienia, gdy wiązała wysokie buty. Zaraz potem schodziła po schodach zapinając ostatnie guziki wiosennego płaszcza.

Szła do urzędu. Tam zawsze było coś do policzenia, przekazania, przesortowania, przetłumaczenia. Zawsze ktoś tam siedział, a w dodatku nikt nie mógł zabronić jej tam być. Próbowali, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Próbowali nawet nakłonić ja do opuszczenia Bratysławy. Do wyjazdu w jakieś bezpieczniejsze miejsce, bo stolica to w końcu stolica. Wyśmiała ich i kazała iść do diabła. Nie poszli – i dobrze, bo wiedziała, że po prostu martwili się i rozumowali logicznie, a w dodatku lubiła ich – ale też przestali nalegać. Pozostali przy środkach doraźnych. Wiedziała, że gdzieś w okolicy zawsze jest ktoś, kto obserwuje ją z bezpiecznej odległości i choć czuła się z tym niezręcznie, to już nic nie powiedziała.

Szarość zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej szara, choć Raivis nie wiedział jak to możliwe. Nie zastanawiał się również nad tym. Po co? Jaki sens miało rozmyślanie nad szarością? Jaki w ogóle był sens myślenia o otaczającej rzeczywistości? Jaki był sens jej istnienia, gdy nie było nikogo, kto przywiązywałby do niej większą uwagę? Jaki był sens istnienia czegokolwiek, jeżeli nikt nie tracił choć mgnienia, aby to zaobserwować? Po co tu i teraz? I po co to tam w przyszłości? Po co to wszystko, jeśli świat się skończył dawno temu i pozostały po nim tylko wspomnienia, a każde z nich barwne i pełne życia, które już nie istniało…

_- Mamy przyjechać, jak tylko będziemy w stanie._

_- Yhym. _

_- Zwykle woda schodzi dość szybko._

_- Yhym._

_- Ej! – Raivis wszedł na wyższe tony i przytulił się mocniej, jakby samą ta siłą chciał wydobyć z Eduarda coś więcej niż pojedyncze westchnięcia._

_- Hymmm?_

_- Przestań. _

_- Ech…_

_- Ty to robisz specjalnie – stwierdził i puścił Eduarda, wręcz się od niego odepchnął i odszedł na kilka kroków. Ręce złożył na piersi i przygryzł wargę w oczekiwaniu na reakcję. _

_- Słucham? _

_Eduard spojrzał na niego przez ramię i Raivis nie mógł zrobić nic więcej jak tylko westchnąć. Przez szkła okularów spoglądały na niego zagubione, niebieskie oczy, które jeszcze przed chwilą były gdzieś daleko. _

_- O czym myślałeś? – Zapytał i podszedł do niego._

_- Sam nie wiem._

_- Ty nie wiesz? – Zachichotał. _

_- Yhym. _

_- Oj, to niedobrze… Jak ty nie wiesz, to kto będzie wiedział?_

_Wcisnął się pomiędzy Eduarda a okno i zadarł głowę, aby widzieć coś ciekawszego niż guziki jego koszuli. _

_- Nie wiem…_

_Westchnął. Melancholia rozlanej za oknem rzeki wlewała się do domu i nie żeby mu to wadziło na co dzień. Lubił taki nastrój. Ot spokój, pozwalający zapomnieć o tym, że tam gdzieś jest w ogóle jeszcze jakiś świat. Jak nie było telefonów komórkowych, to było to jeszcze bardziej prawdziwe, bo fala powodziowa potrafiła skutecznie i na długo załatwić kable telefoniczne... A wcześniej w ogóle nie było telefonów. Ale tego dnia, w tej chwili, czuł potrzebę jakiegoś konkretu choćby w słowie zawartego. Krótkie „nie wiem" Eduarda wprawiało świat w jakiś stań rozchwiania. _

_- Pomożesz mi posprzątać bibliotekę? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. _

Pamiętał, że spędzili na sprzątaniu dwa dni, a woda cofnęła się i tak dopiero po czterech i wtedy wyjechali do Taurysa. Nim tam dotarli, wszyscy już wiedzieli o powodzi i nasłuchali się za to, że od razu nie powiedzieli i w ogóle. Zwłaszcza Eduard się nasłuchał, co Raivisa wtedy bawiło, bo to on za każdym razem odbierał telefon i to okolica jego domu została zalana… Jak niemal co roku zresztą. Miał przed oczyma tamte dni tak wyraźne, jakby ledwie co minione. Czerwień drewnianych ścian, swój śmiech, poirytowanie Taurysa, rozbawienie Feliksa, niebieskie oczy…

Rozpłakał się płaczem bez łez, bo ich też już nie było. Jaki był sens tego wszystkiego?

Jechali w milczeniu. Prowadził Josef, a Erzsébet siedziała obok niego. Taurys siedział za nią – byle dalej od Josefa. Nie odezwali się do siebie ani jednym słowem od tamtej bójki, a ich milczenie zagęszczało powietrze tak bardzo, że strach było wziąć głębszy oddech, bo miało się wrażenie, że zapcha on człowieka niczym kawałek szmaty wciśnięty do gardła. Raivis znowu był na kolanach Taurysa. Oczy miał zamknięte, więc może zasnął, ale o nie czyniło większej różnicy. Olena patrzyła przez okno na powoli tonące w zmierzchu drzewa. Czekali znacznie dłużej niż trzy godziny i to nie dlatego, że którekolwiek na to nalegało. Po prostu, żadne nie wstało i nie powiedziało „jedziemy" dopóki nie zaczęło się ściemniać. Wraz z odchodzącym dniem świadomość, że muszą ruszyć dalej, bo jeśli tu zostaną, to wszystko okaże się zupełnie pozbawione sensu, przebiła się do ich rzeczywistości. Więc pojechali i nikt się nie kłócił. Taurys się uspokoił, Josef chyba też. Olena cieszyła się tym w myślach. Obracała w nich ten mały fakt, że chociaż pozornie jakoś się to ułożyło, bo to było coś dobrego, a w ostatnich miesiącach takie rzeczy rzadko się jej przytrafiały. Ceniła je, chwytała się ich i trzymała tak długo dopóki nie poszły na dno. Wtedy walczyła dalej o kolejny dzień, ale teraz bała się, że to nie wystarczy. W pozorny spokój wkradały się myśli tak usilnie spychane na bok. Boże, kiedy wróci do Lwowa, to co tam zastanie? Co się tam wydarzyło? Co się wydarzy? Czy zielona kamienica, którą tak lubiła będzie nadal stała, czy została zniszczona? A jeśli została zniszczona, to przez kogo? A jeśli przez Niego? Albo przez Nią? Jeśli będą tam na nią czekać i on podejdzie do niej, i tym swoim dziecięcym głosem zapyta ją, dlaczego się opiera, przecież on by ją ochronił, a tak musiał zniszczyć jej ukochaną kamienicę, bo zabarykadowali się w niej jego wrogowie. Ludzie, którzy byli również jej wrogami i których on zabił, więc dlaczego nie pójdzie z nim? Co mu wtedy powie? Jak mu wyjaśni, że obecnie on jest jej wrogiem w takim samym stopniu jak oni. A może nawet bardziej, bo oni są jednak obcy, a on jest rodziną…

- Oluś…

Podniosła wzrok z własnych kolan na Erzsébetę. Uśmiechnęła się słabo i pozwoliła się chwycić za dłoń. Hardevery ledwie mogła jej pod tym kątem sięgnąć, ale mimo wszystko udało się zacisnąć palce wokół jej i zawrzeć w tym geście tyle niemego wsparcia, że Olena zorientowała się, że płacze.

Kiedyś łudził się, że się do tego przyzwyczai i tyle. Nie żeby koniecznie mu zależało, na ponawianiu doświadczeń wracania do przytomności z tym i owym połamanym, ale to samo tak wychodziło. Finalnie jednak nie przywykł i teraz nie wiedział, czy nie wolałby pozostać nieprzytomnym jeszcze jakiś czas. Tak z pięć minut, albo piętnaście. Tylko świadomość, że nie za bardzo ma na to czas zmusiła go do podjęcia wysiłku otworzenia oczu. Świat zaatakował go nawet niezbyt agresywnie, bo słońce było już niżej niż wyżej, co było zarówno plusem jak minusem. Nie wiedział ile tu leżał, ale długo.

Ciesz się, że w ogóle żyjesz – zasugerował sobie w myślach, bo powiedzenie tego na głos go przerastało. Coś przygniatało go do ziemi, choć wbijało w nią było nawet bardziej adekwatnym określeniem. W sumie może to była jakaś sugestia, że powinien był pójść do piachu, a znów się wywinął – nie żeby miał coś przeciwko owemu wywinięciu się. Na razie jednak okroił swoją radość i spróbował się poruszyć. Niespecjalnie mu to wyszło. Ciężar na jego plecach gibnął się nieco, co dało mu wyobrażenie czymże jest, ale zrzucić się nie dał. Za to jego żebro dość jasno dało do zrozumienia co myśli o takim traktowaniu. Ból w ułamku sekundy rozprzestrzenił się po całym ciele, przed oczami wykwitły mu czarne kwiaty, a świadomość dała drapaka.

Gdy wróciła zapadał zmrok. Ciężar wgniatający go w ziemię nie zelżał ani odrobinę, ale on sam miał wrażenie, że odzyskał trochę sił. Mogło mu się to tylko wydawać, ale nie zamierzał tracić energii i czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym. To, że w ogóle ktoś go jeszcze stąd nie zgarnął świadczyło jedynie, o kiepskiej organizacji wojska, ale nic nie mogło trwać wiecznie.

Nauczony poprzednim doświadczeniem spróbował się podnieść wspierając się na drugim ramieniu. Ciężar na nim znowu się gibnął i tym razem Feliks nie czekał na to, co z tego gibania wyniknie, a tylko zacisnął zęby i szarpnął się do przodu.

- Kurrrrwa.

Świadomość rzuciła się do ucieczki, ale udało mu się ją zatrzymać. Kolejny ruch wykonał już ostrożniej. Przesuwający się ciężar wskazywał mu położenie kolejnych potłuczonych czy połamanych kości i bynajmniej go to nie cieszyło. Stracił już pół dnia, a teraz docierało do niego, że te drobne kilka kilometrów do przytuliska drwali, to tak naprawdę całkiem spory kawałek, którego przebycie zajmie mu od cholery czasu, a przecież nie będą na niego czekać. Nie będą, bo to byłoby nierozsądne, a w końcu jest tam Josef, więc rozsądek ma swego reprezentanta. I nawet go to nie irytowało. Podświadomie nie chciał, aby przez niego ryzykowali. Lepiej niech pójdą, a on ich jakoś dogoni. Ma w końcu swoje szczęście… O ile nie zostanie ono tutaj, przygniecione do ziemi… Szarpnął się ostatni raz.

Siedział na ziemi oddychając powoli i patrząc na zwłoki, które do niedawna leżały na nim. Rosły żołnierz faktycznie zrobił mu za tarczę – wystający z jego pleców kawałek szlabanu dość dobitnie o tym świadczył. Feliks przełknął powoli ślinę. Do takich widoków też się nie przyzwyczaił, a przecież widywał je już tyle razy. Rozejrzał się. Z wartowni pozostał fundament i fragmenty drewnianych ścian sterczące nie wiadomo po co; reszta była rozrzucona w około. Powbijana w ziemię, powbijana w auta, w ludzi. Pod resztką ściany leżały zwłoki wartownika, który sprawdzał jego dokumenty. Twarz zastygła mu w wyrazie zaskoczenia. Gdyby nie niemal oderwane ramię wyglądałby nawet zabawnie. No i te wykrzywione nogi. Jedna musiała być złamana. Coś ostrego – kość? – wbijało się w nogawkę spodni, tworząc na niej szpiczasty wzgórek w co najmniej absurdalnym miejscu. Przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę nim w ogóle zorientował się, że to robi. Nie wiedział nawet o czym przez ten czas myślał.

Spojrzał na własne nogi. Czuł je obie, ale jedna paskudnie spuchła. Spróbował wstać. Nakazał sobie zrobić to powoli, a i tak zakręciło mu się w głowie, a żołądek wywrócił do góry nogami. Zatoczył się, gdy opuchnięta noga miast podparcia zapewniła mu jedynie fale mdlącego bólu. Marna próba ratowania równowagi skończyła się jedynie wywróceniem się nie na kamienny próg, a na zwłoki wielkiego żołnierza.

- Znowu ratujesz mi kości – prychnął śmiechem. Wcale nie chciał na niego upadać, samo tak wyszło, ale gdyby upadł na próg, czy na ziemię, to pewnikiem znowu by stracił przytomność, więc… - Dzięki stary.

Rozejrzał się ponownie, już nie zwracając uwagi na trupy i zniszczenia, a na rzeczy, które mogły mu się przydać. Wstanie i upadek dostarczyły mu dużo cennej wiedzy. Paradoksalnie to drugie więcej. Cokolwiek było z jego prawą nogą, stanowiło problem największy i trzeba było temu zaradzić. Reszta to były stłuczenia, obtarcia; no pomijając żebra, ale nimi się nie przejmował. I tak nic na nie nie mógł poradzić. Więc noga. Desek _skolka ugodno_, łupki ma z czego zrobić, zwiąże je paskiem własnym albo cudzym.

Zerknął na żołnierza pod wartownią.

- Tobie i tak się już nie przyda, co nie? – zapytał. – A mnie przyda się cholernie, więc rozumiesz. Tylko pasek i jakiekolwiek leki przeciwbólowe które możesz mieć po kieszeniach, hieną cmentarną nie jestem. Naprawdę…


	5. Chapter 5

„_to tu, to tam  
ktoś umiera to znów rodzi się ktoś  
to tu, to tam  
ktoś chce więcej a ktoś i tego ma dość  
to tu, to tam  
ktoś się śmieje a ktoś płacze i łka  
to tu, to tam  
ktoś kuleje - ktoś się bawi i gra  
to tam, to tu  
życie płynie lub wstrzymuje swój bieg  
to tu, to tam  
ktoś utonie lub dopłynie na brzeg"_

_Muzyka: Grzegorz Turnau _

_Słowa: Michał Zabłocki _

Partyzanci całkiem miło urządzili się w pozostałościach po tartaku. Mieli tu dach nad głową, studnię, a nawet agregat, ale obecnie nie było co do niego wlać, więc stał tylko w szopie i porastał kurzem. Minimum energii zapewniało kilka paneli fotowoltaicznych, które do tego obrazu powolnego rozkładu pasowały jak pięść do nosa i może dlatego Eduard przyglądał im się niewidzącym wzrokiem. W myślach liczył stracone dni i te, które może uda im się odzyskać. Bał się przed samym sobą przyznać, że cudem bo cudem, ale mogą zdążyć. To było robienie sobie nadziei. Był realistą.

- Uważaj, gorące.

Szklanka w metalowym koszyczku pojawiła się nagle w polu jego widzenia, a on odruchowo odsunął się od niej. Zamrugał, by dać oczom szansę przestawienia się z jednej odległości na drugą i odetchnął.

- Dziękuję.

Timo usiadł koło niego i sam zaczął pić swoją. Płyn był gorący, choć na smaku mu nie zbywało i może w innych warunkach podziękowałby za niego i wylał, ale tutaj? Eduard sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki i wyciągnął manierkę. Na moment w powietrzu pojawił się ostry zapach alkoholu. Timo uśmiechnął się. Nie musiał prosić. Eduard najpierw dolał do jego szklanki, potem do swojej i herbata od razu nabrała jakiegoś znajomego posmaku.

- Mają radiostację…

- Na świętego nigdy pozwolą nam z niej skorzystać.

Timo westchnął. Trudno się było z tym nie zgodzić. Tu dowieźli ich z zawiązanymi oczami. Ci ludzie nawet gdyby mieli sami nadać komunikat po łotewsku na wskazanej przez nich częstotliwości i tak by tego nie zrobili, a on nie mógł mieć o to do nich pretensji. Obawiali się. Byli ostrożni. Nadając zwykłe „cześć" mogli nadać coś o tysiącu innych znaczeń i ściągnąć na siebie nieszczęście. Sam na ich miejscu postąpiłby dokładnie tak samo.

- Rozmawiałeś z tym mężczyzną, który nimi dowodzi –

- Kārlisem – wszedł mu w słowo Eduard.

- Yhym. W każdym razie rozmawiałeś z nim, jak tu jechaliśmy. Wiesz ile będziemy musieli tu siedzieć i czekać?

Spróbował ukryć zniecierpliwienie, sam nie był pewien czemu. Chyba żeby nie udzieliło się ono Eduardowi – jakby już tego nie zrobiło.

- Do rana – odpowiedział szybko i upił herbaty. - A po południu powinniśmy być na miejscu, jeśli drogi nie wysadzono. Tak mówił – dodał i roześmiał się. – Mamy szczęście, że zaatakowali nas tu, a nie bardziej na południe. Żeby spotkać się z pozostałymi nadłożylibyśmy drogi, a tak…

- Dogonimy ich?

- Może nawet przegonimy, bo oni mieli się trzymać bocznych dróg. My pojedziemy głównymi.

Dwóch wyrostków stanęło pod ścianą sąsiedniego budynku niewiadomego przeznaczenia i zaczęło o czymś rozmawiać raz po raz zerkając w ich stronę. Nie mogli mieć więcej jak szesnaście lat i niewielkie były ich szanse na dożycie dwudziestu. Dwadzieścia lat. Co to było? Timo odstawił szklankę i przeciągnął się. Dwieście, to może już bardziej.

- Najważniejsze, że ich spotkamy.

- Jeśli jest kogo spotykać…

- Eduard! Przestań!

Von Bock zamknął oczy i w milczeniu pił herbatę. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Timo przygląda mu się uporczywie i czeka aż sam zaprzeczy własnym słowom. Zapewni, że na pewno się spotkają, ale to nie było takie łatwe. W tym pozornie spokojnym miejscu, w leniwym wyczekiwaniu pory odjazdu, bez troski o to, jak dotrzeć na miejsce inne problemy poczynały wykluwać się w jego myślach. Skoro oni mieli pecha i wpadli w zasadzkę, to czemu nie inni? A jeśli tak, to… Przełknął powoli ślinę. Tyle już przeżyli, nie tylko w tej wojnie, ale przecież wszystko ma swój koniec. Prawda? Cuda…

- Ymmm, poczęstujecie…?

W myśli wdarł mu się zakłopotany głos jednego z wyrostków. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego. Chłopak wpatrywał się w piersiówkę opartą o jego udo.

- Odwdzięczymy się – zapewnił żarliwie drugi i pokazał kawałek trzymanej pod rozpiętą kurtką kiełbasy.

Chwilami zastanawiała się czy się już zgubili, czy zgubią się za chwilę. Droga była to węższa to szersza, równa lub mniej, ale z całą pewnością odludna. Strop z koron drzew sprawiał, że trudno było określić dokładną porę dnia, a kierunek świata przed nimi stanowił już zupełną zagadkę. Pozostawało wierzyć, że Josef wie, jak ma jechać. Wolała o to nie pytać. Atmosfera w szoferce była gęsta i zdawało się tylko kwestią czasu nim ktoś wybuchnie. Nie Raivis, bo dla niego świat nadal nie istniał. Nie Olena, bo teraz, gdy trzymała Raivisa na kolanach, sama oddaliła się od świata. Nie myślała o całej tej wojnie, o tych co ją zdradzili czy dopiero zdradzą. Ograniczyła swój świat do osoby, którą powierzono jej opiece i to ją uspokoiło. To było widać na pierwszy rzut oka i Erzsébet wdzięczna była Taurysowi, że raczył to zauważyć, zrozumieć i jej Raivisa nie odebrał. A wiec wybuchnąć mógł Josef prowadzący ciężarówkę pod krytycznym wzrokiem Taurysa. Wybuchnąć mógł Taurys, choć chyba wszystko, co uzbierało się w nim w ostatnim czasie, wyrzucił jeszcze nim ruszyli. No i mogła wybuchnąć ona…

Zamknęła oczy. Świat zniknął, ale hałasy pozostały. Feliks żył. Była tego pewna pewnością absolutną i bezpodstawną. To po prostu nie mieściło się jej w logice świata, aby Łukasiewicz mógł zginąć. Już tyle razy oszukał śmierć, więc czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej? Wszystko kiedyś się kończy? Bzdura! Są rzeczy niezmienne. Ile to razy żartowali, że końca świata dotrwają karaluchy, szczury i Feliks? Śmiali się z tego pod słońcem południa, w nocy przy piwie lub winie, przez telefon przy wymianie plotek lub bardziej użytecznych informacji… Więc Feliks musiał żyć i nie ważne, co ci z przodu o tym myśleli. Nie rozumiała, jak mogli tak łatwo postawić na nim krzyżyk, ale to była mniej ważna z gnębiących ją rzeczy.

Otworzyła oczy, a widok za oknem był dokładnie taki sam jak wcześniej. Drzewa, drzewa, drzewa… Eduard i Timo też już wiele razy się śmierci wywinęli, ale wciąż było tego za mało, aby mogła siedzieć spokojnie nie martwiąc się. I to jeszcze gdyby chodziło tylko o jednego… Może wtedy martwiłaby się mniej?

Nie. To nic by nie zmieniło.

Westchnęła i pogłaskała Raivisa po włosach. Olena spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się. Cóż innego mogła zrobić, jak odwzajemnić ten uśmiech?

Nie za często zdarzało mu się faktycznie cieszyć z tego, że nie wyrósł taki wysoki jak Josef lub paru innych. Generalnie na co dzień bycie jak na mężczyznę raczej niższym niż wyższym wcale mu nie odpowiadało, ale teraz skłonny był bić się w pierś za każdy raz, kiedy na to narzekał. Nie robił tego tylko dlatego, że i tak nikt by tego nie zobaczył, a poza tym jego żebra by go za to znienawidziły. Zresztą, chrzanić szczegóły. Gdyby był wyższy, to znalezienie w tym gruzowisku kawałka drewna dostatecznie długiego, aby mógł posłużyć mu za kulę byłoby o niebo trudniejsze, a tak się udało. Fart. Widać jego ślepe szczęście go nie opuściło. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jest w lepszej formie niż on sam.

Kuśtykał powoli w kierunku, który wydawał mu się być mniej lub bardziej słusznym. Wolałby iść drogą, ale to było ryzykowne, a on nie miał zamiaru wejść prosto na spóźnioną ekipę ratunkowo-jakąśtam… Nie. I dlatego zszedł z drogi i teraz kluczył między drzewami, co było łatwe, i krzewami, które niekiedy lepiej było obejść nadkładając drogi, niźli się przez nie przedzierać. W zasadzie mógł skręcić od razu bardziej na południe i zapomnieć o jakichkolwiek spotkaniach, bo w tym tempie nie miał szans zdążyć, ale to było jakieś takie…

Splunął i zatrzymał się na chwilę aby złapać oddech. Serce waliło mu jak durne próbując sprostać zadaniu, ale chyba mu to nie wychodziło. Zresztą może wcale tak mocno nie waliło, tylko Feliks miał takie wrażenie. Zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków i oparł się o drzewo. Godnością osobistą zmusił się do zachowania pozycji mniej lub bardziej wertykalnej. Sił na to mu już nie starczyło, a był pewien, że jeśli usiądzie, to nie wstanie przez najbliższe kilka godzin. Wała. Spieszyło mu się. Nawet jeśli z boku pośpiech ten był co najmniej żółwi. Starał się nie myśleć ani o tym ile już przeszedł, ani o tym ile jeszcze pewnikiem będzie musiał przejść. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć za siebie, bo obawiał się, że zobaczy pośród drzew ruiny wartowni.

- Rusz się – rozkazał sam sobie, a jego własny głos zacharczał mu w uszach.

Wzdrygnął się i odchrząknął. Jeszcze raz splunął i skrzywił się.

- No rusz się… - Tym razem zabrzmiał dla siebie jakoś normalniej i chwycił się tego desperacko. Nie było tak znowu źle, co nie? A będzie lepiej… No totalnie musi być lepiej!

Zaczął iść. Krok, krok, krok, jedna noga, druga na chwilę tylko i jeszcze mocne podparcie się na desce, syknięcie, bo pomimo owinięcia końca kurtką i tak się nierówna krawędź wbijała trochę pod ramię, szybkie przeniesienie ciężaru na tę nogę, którą można było mniej więcej nazwać całą, odetchnięcie i dalej. Krok, w krok a za krokiem krok. Zaczynało szarzeć i miał nadzieję, że gdzieś w końcu z tego lasu wyjdzie na otwartą przestrzeń, bo po ciemku tu, to mógł sobie najwyżej kark skręcić ku uciesze tych i owych, którym radości sprawiać bynajmniej nie zamierzał. I dlatego uparł się, żeby przeżyć. Krok za krokiem, metr za metrem. Większym rzeczom nie dał się załatwić, a teraz miał go wykończyć pośledni most pośrodku ziem Taurysa? W dodatku most który on sam wysadzał? Na dnie myśli słyszał Josefowy chrząkośmiech, że największym zagrożeniem dla niego był on sam. Szybko kazał się chrząkośmiechowi szukać i nie myślał o tym więcej. Skupił się na kolejnych krokach i dziękował opatrzności, że wszędzie wokół była w sumie równina, bo jakby mu teraz jeszcze kazano hasać po pagórkach, to chyba nawet spotkanie z ekipą ratunkowo-jakąśtam nie byłoby takie złe. No bo przecież z miejsca by chyba nie ustalili, że walnęła ta cholerna ciężarówka. Mógł ktoś filary podminować – kombinował. Albo i nie mógł, znaczy mógł, ale to wymagało od cholery szczęścia, bo oni je dokładnie obserwowali. A przynajmniej stwarzali takie wrażenie i lepiej było go nie sprawdzać. Siłą rzeczy cholerna ciężarówka jakoś sama pojawiała się w myślach. Skarcił się, że nie spojrzał jak rzecz wyglądała po drugiej stronie mostu. Tam kawałek dalej były co prawda baraki i generalnie ludu jak lodu na Grenlandii, ale jak nikt akurat tam się specjalnie tematem nie interesował i na wartowni wszystkich rozwaliło, to może by nikt o ciężarówce nie wiedział i dałoby się wyłgać.

Prychnął i kazał się tej gdybologii paść. Na co mu ona teraz była? Przecież nie zawróci? To by dopiero była głupota! Mowy nie ma…

Przyspieszył poganiany własnymi myślami i adrenaliną.

Kārlis patrzył na nich nieco spode łba, jakby usilnie szukał dziury w ich opowieści, ale pozostali słuchali z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Że szukał dziury tak bardzo nie dziwiło, bo Eduard miał wrażenie, że jak bardzo by tej opowieści nie okrajał z niektórych szczegółów, to i tak wyglądał na co najmniej o dziesięć lat za młodego, aby móc ją przeżyć. Pozory to była straszna rzecz – Raivis powtarzał to często, bo miał pod tym względem jeszcze gorzej, niemniej radził sobie. Pozostawało mu mieć nadzieję, że Łotysz uzna wydarzenia tallińskie za na tyle odległe, aby móc je zaakceptować w zaserwowanej formie i tyle.

Timo jedynie patrzył, a chwilami nie tyle patrzył na tę zbieraninę co przez tę zbieraninę. Ognisko, wódka, kiełbasa, jakieś bajdurzenie w gwiaździstą noc. Błogi spokój, jak na biwaku. I teraz, kiedy powinien był się na chwilę odprężyć, bo przecież jutro wsiądą do auta i pojadą prosto do celu niemalże na pewno nadrabiając stracony czas, to jego poczynały łapać wątpliwości. Gdybologiczne warstwy myśli układały się jedna nad drugą. Zaczęły nieśmiało wtedy, kiedy napięcie ostatnich dni zaczęło opadać i Eduard rozluźnił się na tyle, że Timo usłyszał jak nuci pod nosem jakąś piosenkę. Najpierw powróciła echem myśl z tych całych pertraktacji, które Eduard streścił mu w bardziej strawliwym dla niego języku niż łotewski. Całe one trąciły jakąś farsą. Jakaś knajpka w mieście na granicy. Fart. I co, jakby Eduard nie skojarzył? Rozstrzelaliby ich? A może to wszystko było tylko dla picu. O tak, żeby potem można było poopowiadać, przy kolejnym ognisku, a ich rano zastrzelą i tyle. Albo wywiozą gdzieś i szukaj wiatru w polu. Już są martwi. W zasadzie są martwi od tamtej pułapki. Może ci tu, to też od niej. Pokumali, że ktoś im zbiegł i się przyczaili. Może takich więcej było. Obstawili drogi i czekali. Przecież im się nie spieszyło. Zabiją teraz, przeszukają i kurierkę – bo na pewno się skądś wywiedzieli - przejmą… A figa, przecież nie ma żadnych listów uwierzytelniających od ludzi sprzyjających końcu wojny i starym granicom, co siedzą w Twerze, Jarosławiu czy Sokolnikach. Nie ma nic, bo to ludzie zaufani, dostatecznie wysoko postawieni i do dostatecznie wysoko postawionych się zwracający, by wszyscy wiedzieli, kiedy przed sobą mają byle kuriera, a kiedy naród. Sami sobie byli uwierzytelnieniem, a listy z informacjami też nie istniały. Może skrawki, przypominajki, reszta w głowach. A niech zabiją… Bez sensu. Tu go zastrzelą, a co się stanie na północy? To jakoś nie miało sensu – przedsmak nieśmiertelności. Nie było jeszcze takiej wojny w której staliby wręcz przed pierwszym szeregiem, ale nie chciał być królikiem doświadczalnym. Chciał już być na morzu, płynąć wskroś Bałtyku, stanąć na brzegu i móc powiedzieć, że przeżył. A potem Sztokholm, chwila wytchnienia, zapomnienia przed dalszą drogą, trochę starej formy, wyrytych w odruchach zachowań i –

Myśl mu umknęła przegnana parsknięciem śmiechu. Odwrócił wzrok od cienia na ścianie pobliskiego baraku i spojrzał na roześmianych młokosów. Nawet Kārlis uśmiechał się pod nosem. Eduard przepił z piersiówki i uśmiechnął się do słuchaczy zmęczonym uśmiechem.

Zapadła noc ciemna i sucha. Ani jedno, ani drugie mu nie było w smak. Rozpalać jakiekolwiek ognisko, tak bez sprawdzenia terenu wykopania jakiegoś dołka, obłożenia kamieniami czy coś zakrawało na szaleństwo. Mógł w najlepszym razie puścić z dymem kawałek lasu. Nie wiedział czy znajdował się już w jego bardziej łotewskiej czy wciąż litewskiej części, ale był pewien, że by mu to płazem nie przeszło. Raivis w łeb mu dać nie mógł – technicznie musiałby chyba na stołek wejść, ale skopać po kostkach dotkliwie nic mu nie przeszkadzało. Mógł się też uciec do broni palnej. Z tą w jego wykonaniu Feliks miał w życiu niewiele do czynienia. Pamiętał, że raz się nieco o Czerwonych Strzelców potknął, ale jakoś mu to mignęło w pamięci, większe problemy wtedy były pod Rygą. Niemniej von Bock na wzmianki o Strzelcach krzywił się nieodmiennie i przewracał oczami, a to już był jakiś argument dla przypuszczeń, że Raivis i broń palna, to niekoniecznie zestawienie, które się chce poznawać. Mniejsza z większym, będzie spał bez ogniska. Smaczny nie jest. Nie było okazji, aby się porządnie umyć od dłuższego czasu, więc optymistycznie założył, że żadne zwierze się na niego nie połakomi. Głód głodem, a smak smakiem – trzeba się szanować, co nie? Na sprawdzanie terenu czy zbieranie chrustu zresztą siły nie miał. W głowie biła mu jakaś replika dzwonu Zygmunta zaopatrzona jednak w serce, noga pulsowała bólem podług zupełnie innej melodii, ponadto miał niejasne wrażenie, że ma gorączkę, a wzrok mu płata figle. W figle słuchu nie wnikał. To było twarde postanowienie, inaczej by bowiem już dawno siedział skulony za jakimś drzewem i drżał przy każdym najmniejszym szeleście, a po dobie już by mu totalnie zjechało psychikę. Won, sio, precz, las jest pełen hałasów i nie potrzebne są w nim spiskowe teorie. Lezie na chybił trafił, pościgu nie słyszał, a teraz był już daleko od drogi. Nawet jakby mieli psy, to nie mieli im czego dawać jako źródła tropu. Mogą się walić i tyle. A jak go znajdą, to się będzie martwił.

Usiadł pod drzewem i zacisnął powieki. Świat, choć składający się głównie z cieni na tle ciemności, wirował mu nadal pod czaszką i nie chciał kulturalnie zniknąć, nawet na wyszeptane pod nosem „wypierdalaj". Był zmęczony. Było mu gorąco, ale coś mu w głowie szeptało, że niebawem będzie mu zimno. Kazał się temu zamknąć. Gdzieś coś zaszeleściło – odruchowo się wzdrygnął i otworzył oczy. Rzecz jasna zobaczył tylko ciemność, a serce zaczęło mu bić, jakby mu za każde uderzenie płacili. Uciekł myślami ku Warszawie. Tam powinien był być spokój. Walczyli, układali się, ale tam na Mazowszu, to jeszcze winien był być spokój. Tak jak w Gdańsku, Łodzi, Poznaniu… uśmiechnął się pod nosem do obrazów kolejnych miast wykwitających mu w myślach.

Coś przebiegło nieopodal – obrazy znikły. Ciemność przez ciemność. Coś gulą podeszło mu do gardła i utrudniało każdy, i tak już niełatwy, oddech.

- Kurwa – zaklął cicho i skulił się na ile pozwalały mu wszystkie potłuczone, połamane i licho wie jakie jeszcze kości. – Kurwa…

Trzymali się bocznych dróg, a te wyglądały bardziej na kartofliska niż cokolwiek innego. Ciężarówka podskakiwała, skrzypiała, zgrzytała, ale gdyby ktoś zapytał Taurysa, to odparłby, że było cicho. Zgrzyty, piski, świsty, stuknięcia - wszystko to trwało nieprzerwanie już tak długo, że przestał na nie zwracać uwagę. Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że to wszystko zaczęło się zaledwie kilka dni temu, a apogeum osiągnęło przed kilkoma godzinami, chyba by nie uwierzył. W jego pamięci rozciągnęło się to niemożebnie z przeszłości w przyszłość i nie mógł sobie przypomnieć o czym myślał, gdy opuszczał Wilno w kierunku na Twer, o czym gdy Twer opuszczał i kierował się na Dźwińsk. O czymś myśleć musiał i miał wrażenie, że to nie były takie szare myśli, jakie teraz kręciły mu się po głowie. Wtedy miał wiadomości, które wciąż wydawały się być dobrymi, ale...

Westchnął i przeciągnął się. Zastane mięśnie potrzebowały tego. Domagały się ruchu, podczas gdy umysł nie pragnął niczego więcej, jak tego, aby zostawiono go w spokoju. Niech się dzieje, co chce, bo i tak do niczego to nie doprowadzi. W życiu są pewne rzeczy, które przyjmuje się jako oczywiste. Czasami nawet się o tym nie wie dopóki z jakiś powodów coś ich pewności nie podważy, a to właśnie się teraz stało. Szczęście nie dopisało Feliksowi, a skoro jemu nie dopisało, to jakby miało komukolwiek z nich? Erzsébet mogła mówić, że to nie prawda, ale to były słowa, a fakty... Fakty mówiły same za siebie.

Zacisnął dłoń na nogawce spodni. Nadzieja... Miał wrażenie, że z niej rodzi się jedynie rozczarowanie.

Ciężarówka podskoczyła gwałtowniej. Z tyłu Olena syknęła uderzywszy głową o okno. Na jej kolanach Raivis tkwił w niezmiennym oderwaniu od rzeczywistości. A mieli się wszyscy spotkać, porozmawiać, powspierać się przez te kilka dni wspólnej podróży.

Tylko rozczarowania.

Coś się zmieniło, ale to była tylko pozorna zmiana. Ruch nieistniejący. Cienie się wydłużyły. Pociemniały ich karykaturalne sylwetki na ziemi, a kałuże rozjarzyły się światłem białego słońca, co wynurzyło się nieco spod chmur. Ot białe kółko prześwitujące przez cienkie szare chmury. Tak równe, jakby je ktoś cyrklem wyrysował i do nieboskłonu przykleił. Odruchem jakimś masochistycznym Raivis zapatrzył się weń. Jasność wbijała się w mózg szpilą bólu, a jednak nie zamknął oczu. Spłoszone myśli zostawiły mu w głowie pustkę. Nie było wspomnień Rygi, Tartu, Dźwińska, Tallinna. Nie było melodii, słów, zdjęć. Niczego, co miałoby smak, barwę... Niczego, co by budziło w nim jakiekolwiek uczucia. Tylko słońce. Białe światło zalewające umysł.

Miał wrażenie, że tak by już mogło pozostać na zawsze, bo teraz przynajmniej płacz nie narastał w nim z każda minioną chwilą.


	6. Chapter 6

„_Kto pierwszy szedł przed siebie?_

_Kto pierwszy cel wyznaczył ?_

_Kto pierwszy z nas rozpoznał ?_

_Kto wrogów ? Kto przyjaciół"_

_Marek Grechuta „Korowód"_

Zatrzymali się gdzieś w środku nocy i w środku lasu. W środku niczego. Było ciemno i niejasne wrażenie, że pomylili drogi było trudne do odparcia. Ale jechali na zachód, a przynajmniej tak się im wydawało, więc kierunek był dobry i to na razie wystarczyło. W końcu przecież musieli dotrzeć do jakiejś normalnej drogi. Gdyby nie to, że Taurys doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszędzie tu jest płasko i tyle, to pewnikiem wyobraźnia raczyłaby go wizją olbrzymiej skarpy kończącej drogę. No ale wiedział...

Gdy Josef zgasił silnik półciężarówki otoczyła ich cisza. Erzsébet chciała powiedzieć coś o tym, że ona obawia się, czy drugi raz to auto odpali, ale cisza ją przytłoczyła. Nie odezwała się, tylko szybko wysiadła. Zastałe stawy zabolały, gdy zeskakiwała na ziemię. Olena wolniej, bo wolniej, ale poszła w jej ślady, wkrótce dołączył do nich Josef i tylko Taurys został w szoferce. Raivisa trudno było nawet liczyć. Laurinaitis westchnął i oparł głowę o szybę. W końcu mógł to zrobić, bez narażenia się na zbicie nią okna. Spojrzał na Raivisa i pogłaskał go po policzku. Wyglądał jakby spał (może zresztą faktycznie to robił). Bez względu na to, co działo się w jego głowie, to organizm mógł w końcu potrzebować normalnego odpoczynku i tyle. Litwa chętnie poszedłby w jego ślady, gdyby nie te wszystkie myśli, które za nic nie dawały się przepłoszyć. Gdyby nie te podskoki, których nie dało się przewidzieć. Chwilami napadała go myśl, że Czechy robi to specjalnie. Wjeżdża w największe wądoły i zmienia półciężarówkę w shaker. Ale to były chwile i szybko docierało do niego, że po co miałby to robić? To by mogło w sposób ostateczny uszkodzić pojazd i donikąd by nie dojechali. Chyba że o to właśnie chodziło? Chyba że w gniewie powiedział prawdę... Miał rację...

Mocniej przytulił Raivisa i zacisnął zęby. Daj spokój – rozkazał sobie. – Nie popadaj w paranoję. Nie zrobiłby tego. Pomyśl. Nawet Feliks nie oskarżyłby go o takie coś naprawdę.

Ale ludzie się zmieniają...

Odpuść, nie myśl o tym i –

Otwierające się drzwi szoferki przepłoszyły na chwilę jego myśli. Erzsébet podciągnęła się na klamce i po chwili siedziała koło niego. W sączącym się przez zżółkły plastik świetle żarówki widział, że się uśmiecha mimo zmęczenia i zdenerwowania.

- Daj go – odezwała się. – Popilnuję go, a ty rozprostuj nogi. Skoro nie wiemy, gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy, to będziemy jechać całą noc. Teraz ja zastąpię Josefa, potem ty. Olena...

- Dobrze – przerwał jej.

Nie musiała mu przecież tłumaczyć. Jechał obok Ukrainy ostatnie kilka godzin i na kimś wzrok zatrzymywać czasami musiał, a to co nią targało było doskonale widoczne nawet w półmroku. Miał wrażenie, że z godziny na godzinę wręcz coraz bardziej. Przytłoczony własną bezsilnością w myślach wygrażał chwilami Feliksowi poniewczasie orientując się, że teraz to bez sensu. Że gdybanie o tym, jakby się teraz czuli, gdyby nie dał się zabić, donikąd nie prowadzi, a jedynie wzmaga jego własną frustrację. Jak długo by o tym nie myślał i tak przecież nigdy nie zrozumie dlaczego Feliks tym razem pobił samego siebie i czy zdawał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji. A samo myślenie o tym im samym teraz nijak nie pomoże. Nie przyniesie ulgi Olenie, nie obudzi Raivisa, ani jego samego nie uspokoi. Wiedział to wszystko, ale i tak...

- Dobrze – powtórzył i ostrożnie zdjął Raivisa ze swoich kolan.

Dopiero teraz poczuł, że niemal nie czuje stóp. Maleństwo było małe, ale bez przesady. Uśmiechnął się do tej myśli, a Erzsébet po prostu uśmiechnęła się do niego i przysunęła bliżej Łotwy. Delikatnie pogłaskała go po policzku i jeszcze na moment spojrzała na Litwę. Skinieniem głowy nakazała mu, żeby w końcu się ruszył. Tak. Nie mieli wiele czasu. Postój nie mógł trwać wiecznie.

Sen pod powiekami mieszał mu się z jakimś majakiem rzeczywistości od dłuższego czasu i w zasadzie nie umiał rozsądzić, gdzie dokładnie przebiega granica między jednym a drugim. Było mu niedobrze, w dodatku któryś ze światów raczył go mdlącym smrodem czegoś, co znał, ale chwilowo nie mógł skojarzyć, a w ciemności nic nie widział. Może zresztą wcale nie było ciemno, tylko on nie widział.

Nie wiedział za którym kolejnym „otworzeniem" oczu coś się wyklarowało, ale też szybko przestała go ta matematyka interesować. Smród niechybnie pochodził od siana na którym leżał, a doświadczenie pozwalało mu stwierdzić, że głównymi sprawcami smrodu były konie, krowy i może jeszcze coś tego sortymentu. To też nie było ważne. Ważny był prawdopodobnie właściciel tego przybytku teraz siedzący na zydlu kilka metrów dalej, majaczący mu w oku nie do końca ostrą przygarbioną sylwetką. Fizjonomia „gospodarza" też zresztą była nieważna, choć w świetle lampy nie wyglądała zachęcająco. Liczyła się strzelba w jego rękach mierząca w stronę Feliksa. Za jakie grzechy? I jak chce ubić, to czemu tu go zatargał, a nie wykończył w lesie? I w ogóle ile czasu minęło? – Pytania buchnęły mu pod czaszką.

Tymczasem jego… no kto właśnie, wybawiciel czy zabójca? Tymczasem tamten zorientował się, że się Feliks obudził. Chrząknął, splunął, wstał i poprawił uchwyt na strzelbie.

_- _Kto ty?_-_ charknął niewyraźnie po rosyjsku.

- Polak – odpowiedział i skrzywił się na dźwięk własnego głosu.

Tamten zaś się zamyślił i Feliks mu się nie dziwił. No wytłumacz tu sobie, skąd się u licha Polak wziął gdzieś na Łotwie, jak to z żadnej strony nie po sąsiedzku. I gdzie się podziało jego szczęście, kiedy akurat było diablo potrzebne? No gdzie? Mężczyzna tymczasem opuścił strzelbę i splunął w kąt.

- Was to wszędzie pełno. Polaki, partyzanty. Wyście most rozpierdzielili?

- Ja – odpowiedział z jakąś dumą.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się, choć na sam ten dźwięk włos się Feliksowi zjeżył na karku. Było w nim coś upiornego. Anemia oddechu i charkot zasmolonych płuc. Świst powietrza w szczerbach po zębach.

- Ładna robota, ładna, choć nam życia to nie ułatwi, za rzekę się łódką trza będzie przeprawiać. Ale wy, partyzanty, to myślicie o wielkiej wojnie, a my o targu. Ale damy radę, damy radę, a co wy tera? Co wam tu jeszcze do roboty ostało? Jakby ty taki potrzaskany nie był, to bym cię za swego chłopaka wziął, dach byś mi połatał, a jak się jedne czy drugie mundurowe przypałętały, to bym rzekł, że syn. Ale wiesz ty, że tak teraz, to się nie zda. A szukać będą. Stary jestem, to swoje wiem, ale to, to wie każdy.

- Dam sobie radę.

- O tak – zarechotał Łotysz. – Będzie piętnaście godzin jak cię tu ostawiłem i żeś tak leżał, i leżał. Dalekoś zaszedł, ale w tym tempie to cię dorwą szybko, a czemu po chaszczach łazisz to im logicznie nie wyjaśnisz. W dodatku Polak na Łotwie – parsknął i śmiał się charcząco dłuższą chwilę.

Ten śmiech pełzł Feliksowi wzdłuż kręgosłupa to w górę, to w dół i wcale nie poprawiał mu nastroju. Nic z niego nie wynikało. Odstrzeli go tu i teraz? Nie, chyba nie. Nie wyglądał na takiego. Wyda go? Co zrobi? Niepewność.

- Gdzieś ty szedł?

- Nad Bałtyk – odpowiedział wymijająco, a mężczyzna znowu parsknął.

- Toś ty mi dokładnie powiedział. Ty wiesz ile my tu Bałtyku mamy? Gdzie nad ten Bałtyk?

Zawahał się, choć przecież co mu szkodziło podać nazwę miasta. Ventspils było duże. Relatywnie duże. Poza tym, już mu piętnaście godzin wycięło z życiorysu, może więcej, bo sam nie wiedział ile czasu upłynęło nim ten tu go znalazł. Miał ochotę wyć. Ventspils... Po co? Chyba dla zasady. Aby mógł sobie potem powiedzieć, że dotarł tam, a dalej i tak musiał improwizować z tym, jak się przedostać na południe, do Gdańska chociaż.

Juris obudził ich nad ranem. Tartak był cichy, nieco zamglony, kilku partyzantów w milczeniu przechadzało się dookoła niego uważnie obserwując, czy ktoś się nie zbliża. Inni spali pod kocami na ziemi. Eduard i Timo jeszcze chwilę wcześniej robili to samo i zwłaszcza ten pierwszy odczuwał tego skutki. Gdyby nie Timo, to pewnikiem by nie wstał. Możliwość wsparcia się na kimś była równie zbawienna, co alkohol, rozmowy i sen wczorajszej nocy. Juris ich nie poganiał, gdy zbierali swoje rzeczy, ale widać było, że mu się spieszy. W jego ruchach widoczna była pewna nerwowość. Zerkał na nich raz po raz, ale odezwać się nie odezwał. Wczoraj powiedział jedynie, że ma w Ventspils coś do załatwienia i uśmiechnął się, dodając, że każdy ma swoje sprawy oraz, że mają szczęście. Duże szczęście. Eduard nie powiedział mu, że jak na razie pech jakby przywiązał się do ich kostek i licho wie, czy udało im się go poprzedniego dnia zgubić, czy też nie i teraz zaszkodzi również jemu.

Zaprowadził ich na obrzeża tartaku, gdzie przed niewielkim barakiem stała całkiem przyzwoita osobówka – jakoś nie tego się spodziewali. Nie normalnego auta, które nawet zbytnio porysowane nie było. Timo w pierwszym odruchu niemal zatrzymał się na ścieżce sparaliżowany myślą, że jednak wpadli. Nie zrobił tego jedynie dlatego, że wsparty na nim Eduard szedł dalej i pociągnął go za sobą.

Juris, nadal bez słowa, usiadł za kierownicą, Eduard obok niego, bo tam było więcej miejsca na nogi. Timo zajął miejsce z tyłu. Silnik zaskoczył za pierwszym razem. Pracował równo i cicho, tak wręcz niewojennie. Z drugiej strony, dlaczego miałoby być inaczej? – Timo zapytał samego siebie i uznał, że dał się ponieść Imaginacji. Niepotrzebnie jeszcze bardziej zaczął demonizować tę wojnę, spodziewać się jej wszędzie i być niemal rozczarowanym nie widząc jej tam. Nie o to chodziło. Powinien był przecież cieszyć się tą odrobiną normalności. Odetchnął i wsłuchał się w odgłos pracy silnika. Ten dźwięk pozornie go uspokajał, a jednak podświadomie nadal zaciskał dłoń w pięść. Brakowało mu karabinu i to też samo w sobie było przerażające. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do broni w ręku, że bez niej czuł się źle. Co z tego, że wewnątrz auta był on za duży, aby cokolwiek dało się z nim tu zdziałać. Po prostu mu go brakowało. Bał się. Gdy cel znalazł się w zasięgu ręki naprawdę zaczął się bać i szukać dziur w całym.

Po kilkunastu minutach nierówna leśna droga ustąpiła miejsca czemuś bardziej cywilizowanemu. Asfalt znaczyły dziury i łaty, ale to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego zarówno teraz, jak i przed wojną. To była zwykła, nieco zaniedbana jezdnia biegnąca przez las, pozbawiona pobocza, a od drzew odgrodzona rowami. Szybko zresztą drzewa się skończyły i wjechali między pola. Juris prowadził autko pewnie i szybko. Tak szybko, że Timo był niemal pewien, iż Eduard wolałby jednak siedzieć z tyłu. Ta myśl go na chwilę rozbawiła. Spojrzał za okno, na mijaną akurat miejscowość. Na podwórzu bawiły się dzieci, ktoś szedł chodnikiem, ktoś rozmawiał przy domu... Miał wrażenie, że wieki już takich scen nie widział, a przecież od momentu gdy wyruszył do Tweru minęły nieco ponad dwa tygodnie.

- Ładnie tu... Żeby tylko tak pozostało.

Usłyszał Eduarda, ale nie zrozumiał ani jednego słowa. Łotewski.

- Zostanie – Juris odpowiedział szybko po rosyjsku i tym razem Timo zrozumiał.

A więc wie, że nie rozumiałem go wcześniej – pomyślał, ale tym się nie przejął. To już nie miało znaczenia. Było, minęło...

- Zostanie – powtórzył Eduard po rosyjsku i Timo uśmiechnął się do siebie, widząc jego minę odbitą przez boczne lusterko.

Miasteczko skończyło się i znów za oknem były tylko pola i łąki. Niebo na północy znaczyły ciemniejsze chmury, ale one były jeszcze daleko, bardzo daleko. Oni zaś minęli zieloną przekrzywioną tablicę – do Ventspils zostało niecałe czterdzieści kilometrów. Do tej chwili jakby nie zdawał sobie do końca sprawy z tego, jak daleko byli. Jak niewiele zdziałaliby na piechotę. Westchnął i wcisnął się w kanapę. Chciał już być na morzu. Chciał mieć to za sobą.

Było cicho, co w środku słonecznego dnia nie było czymś oczekiwanym. To tak, jakby ktoś nagle wyłączył całą fonię i cisza wbiła się piskiem do uszu. Wszystkie pokoje były dziwnie puste, a jeśli już ktoś w nich przebywał, to był równie milczący co Bernhard. Z podwójnego milczenia nie mogła zrodzić się rozmowa, więc zabierał to, po co tam akurat przyszedł i bez słowa wychodził.

Było w tej ciszy coś niepokojącego. Przeczucie jakieś, które na gwałtu rety domagało się hałasu. Oczekiwało go przestępując z nogi na nogę. Zerkało w stronę bramy dobrze widocznej przez okna i irytowało się, że nikt nie przejeżdża przez nią szybciej niż byłoby to wskazane. Że nikt nie dzwoni, aby chociaż przez telefon powiadomić, że statek wpłynął do portu i niebawem jego nieoficjalni pasażerowie będą na miejscu. Nie dzwoni nawet, aby powiadomić o tym, czy plan się nie zmienił. Nic takiego się nie działo, choć wyczekiwał od rana – cisza informacyjna była absolutna.

Dzień spływał mu na snuciu się po budynku. Fragmenty starych listów przemykały mu w głowie, utwierdzając w przekonaniu, że tak – to jakoś teraz winno było nastąpić. Gdyby coś się miało zmienić - poinformowaliby, chyba że...

Wątpliwość goniła wątpliwość. Pogoda była dobra – morze było bezpieczne, ale co z tego, jeśli najpierw do morza trzeba było dotrzeć. Neutralność i w tej wojnie nie oznaczała wcale, że nie wie, że nie rozumie wojennych praw. Że nie zna sytuacji po drugiej stronie morza, gdzie nikt nie miał tego komfortu co na półwyspach. Tam żadna ze stron nie zamierzała szanować czyjejś chęci pozostania neutralnym... A inni nie zamierzali tylko stać i przyglądać się temu z boku.

Przełknął powoli ślinę niepewny, co w tym stwierdzeniu jego własnych myśli go zdenerwowało.

Własny bezruch zachowawczy czy czyjaś samobójcza nadaktywność?

Przesadzasz – zganił się w myślach. – Nikt jeszcze nie zginął... Nikt z nas.

Ale na wprost tej myśli wyszła inna, powtarzając w kółko: nie wiesz. Nie wiesz, nie wiesz, nie rozumiesz nic, bo skąd byś mógł wiedzieć ty, skoro nikt nic nie wie? Skoro cisza spowiła tych, którzy odezwać się mieli?

To nic jeszcze nie oznacza.

Na pewno? Cicho, ciszej, najciszej... grób.

Bernhard nie był paranoikiem. Chodził twardo po ziemi. Twardziej niż Norwegia, twardziej niż Dania... Te myśli martwiły go.

- W dzień się nie przeprawią, więc skoro do teraz się nie pojawili, to pewnikiem jutro rano – stwierdził i odszedł od okna własnego pokoju (kiedy tu doszedł? którędy?). Nogi pamiętały ile kroków należy wykonać, aby znaleźć się przy biurku i usiąść na krześle. Ręce pamiętały, w której szufladzie są listy i wydruki depesz nadanych od samego początku. Tam pomiędzy nimi były również zdjęcia, niektóre znacznie starsze niż cała ta wojna. Nie on je tam wsadził – to Timo podczas jednego z tych krótkich pobytów w Sztokholmie, gdy na chwilę zatrzymywał się w pędzie między Turku, Helsinkami, Tallinnem, Tartu i kto wie czym jeszcze... Włożył je tam, bo uznał, że za dużo pesymizmu się tam nazbierało, a te zdjęcia były wesołe i beztroskie. Miały jego zdaniem robić za przeciwwagę, ale im częściej Bernhard sięgał po listy, tym częściej zatrzymywał się na zdjęciach właśnie i miast wspominać z uśmiechem w myślach chwile, gdy je zrobiono, zastanawiał się nad tym, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek nadarzy się okazja ku zrobieniu kolejnych. Czy będzie dane im wszystkim spotkać się ponownie w takim składzie?

A tymczasem cisza w eterze trwała. Nikt nie wiedział nic i pozostawało wierzyć... Tylko, że wiara to nigdy nie była karta, której Szwecja przesadnie ufał.

Był pewien, że gdy się już to wszystko skończy, gdy będzie mógł normalnie chodzić i w ogóle, to ktoś wypali mu z tekstem, że totalnie ma więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, a on przynajmniej w duchu się z nim zgodzi. Dobrze, ma. I co z tego? Ważne, że żyje. Ważne, że teraz cudem – bo sam przed sobą przyznać musiał, że to cud jakiś – w końcu zmierza do celu w jakimś znośnym tempie.

Siedział na beli siana pomiędzy skrzynkami z jajami i warzywami, i podskakiwał razem z tym wszystkim ilekroć traktor z przyczepą wpadał w jakąś dziurę. Słońce dopiero wstawało, a on mógł na nie patrzeć i wiedzieć, że nie tkwi w miejscu. Żeby mieć nadzieję, że dogoni pozostałych odwagi jednak nie miał. To by był cud w cudzie i w ogóle niemożliwość. Zbyt wiele czasu stracił wcześniej. Może gdyby nie to, albo gdyby oni poczekali... Jęknął i potrząsnął głową. Akurat. Żadnego czekania, przecież się spieszyli. Zresztą póki co jechał, ale to tylko do miasta na targ, bo jego gospodarz uznał, że tak mu będzie najlepiej, najbezpieczniej i w ogóle. Zabijać czy coś nie zamierzał, ale stary był, żonę miał też starą, kłopotów nie chcieli. Tyle co podwieźć gdzieś do miasta się zobowiązał, bo uznał, że kaleki w polu nie zostawi na pewną śmierć. Feliks go rozumiał i w sumie cieszył się, że są jeszcze na świecie ludzie, co mają sumienie, bo chwilami, w czasie tej wojny, zaczynał w to wątpić.

Zsunął się z beli na podłogę przyczepy i ułożył wygodniej. Gdy dojadą będzie musiał zastanowić się nad tym, gdzie jechać dalej. Nad Bałtyk i do Gdańska, a może zaryzykować... Uśmiechnął się do samego siebie. Taurys miał zabrać coś z kutra, który z kolei miał zabrać tamtych do Szwecji. Ale miał tylko zabrać, więc sam nie płynął, a przynajmniej tak się Feliksowi w pamięci ćwiczyło. Zamknął oczy i spróbował sobie w myślach odtworzyć rozmowę sprzed kilku tygodni. Nie za Bałtyk, to gdzie dalej? Do Kłajpedy, czy do Wilna? Chyba do Wilna... Może więc sam by się tam wybrał. Z tego miejsca to Gdańsk czy Wilno nie robiło mu znowu takiej różnicy – i tak było daleko. A Warszawa, a Kraków... Zacisnął mocno powieki i kazał sobie o tych miastach nie myśleć. Były daleko. Były bezpieczne – bronione, a on był tu. Na Łotwie, na lewym brzegu Venty w drodze na zachód, a co będzie dalej, to pomyśli, gdy przyjdzie na to pora.

Rozluźnił się i zasnął w porannym słońcu.

W milczeniu wjechali do Ventspils i zwolnili nieznacznie. Juris milczał, jakby w głowie już wszystko sobie ułożył i nie musiał ich pytać, gdzie chcą wysiąść. W Timo obudziły się kolejne podejrzenia, ale też milczał. Eduard również, choć niepewność zjadała go od środka. Siedział z głową opartą o szybę i patrzył na mijane domy, torowisko, ludzi, domy, gruzy, domy, ludzi... Gdy nagle, na chwilę, to wszystko ustąpiło miejsca Vencie z odbitym w jej wodzie niebem, to aż musiał zamrugać zaskoczony. Srebrzystoniebieska wstęga rzeki była jakaś zupełnie nierealna.

Juris natomiast skręcił zaraz za mostem i ponownie kawałek dalej aż zagłębił się w gąszcz niewielkich ulic bardziej zatłoczonych niż te wcześniejsze. Tu domy wyrastały ciasno po obu stronach drogi i patrzyły na ulicę oknami, w których wisiały firanki. Niektóre były otwarte na oścież i przez parapety przelewała się wietrzona pościel. Tu i tam wspierała się na niej babcia bacznie przyglądająca się ulicznemu życiu – ludziom, autom, dzieciom. Tu ludzie żyli tak normalnie, jak tylko byli w stanie.

Juris zatrzymał autko chwilę później, na niewielkim parkingu przed sklepem, gdzie niespecjalnie wyróżniało się ono spomiędzy innych.

- Do środka wejdziemy razem, między półkami jeszcze pogadamy i rozstaniemy się w okolicy kas – Juris znowu mówił po łotewsku, obawiając się, że ktoś usłyszy rosyjski przez uchylone okno i zainteresuje się bardziej, niż by tego chcieli. - W Ventspils jest bezpiecznie ostatnio, ale w powietrzu można by chwilami siekierę powiesić i licho wie, czy to nie cisza przed burzą. Strzeżonego strzeże.

Eduard zgadzał się z tym tokiem rozumowania, chociaż bezpieczniejszy się nie poczuł. Miał wrażenie, że dopiero, gdy postawi stopę na szwedzkiej ziemi odetchnie na moment z ulgą. Ale aby to mogło nastąpić, póki co musiał zaufać temu Łotyszowi tak, jak to robił przez ostatnie sam już nie wiedział ile godzin i tyle. Wysiadł ostrożnie i skinął na Timo.

Finlandia źle się czuł ze swoim nierozumieniem tych krótkich rozmów pomiędzy Eduardem a Jurisem, gdy nie było czasu i warunków, aby mógł otrzymać ich tłumaczenie. Nie, nie bał się zdrady. Ufał Eduardowi. Dzień, w którym by przestał mu ufać, byłby chyba ostatnim dniem tego świata, a i to wydawało mu się jakieś nieprawdopodobne. Chodziło tylko o dyskomfort. Nic, czego nie czułby w czasach pokoju.

Wysiadł z auta na płytę parkingu i przeciągnął się nieznacznie. Prawe ramię wydawało mu się dziwnie lekkie, po tylu dniach noszenia na nim karabinu, ale nie było innego rozsądnego wyjścia, jak zostawić broń chłopcom Jurisa. Im mogła się jeszcze przydać, a Timo tylko miałby z nią problem w mieście, bo trudno zamaskować jakoś karabin mający niemal metr czterdzieści długości. Poza tym, teraz wracał do domu. Tam i w Szwecji był bezpieczny.

Wszedł do sklepu, trzymając się o ćwierć kroku za Eduardem i udając, że przysłuchuje się z uwagą jego rozmowie z Jurisem, gdy kluczyli miedzy mniej lub bardziej pustymi półkami. Rozstali się w pobliżu kas, gdy Eduard skręcił jeszcze w bok. Tragicznie zabawnym było, że choć sklepik był chyba w połowie ogołocony z towarów, to wódka wciąż stała na półkach. Butelkowana byle jak, z odchodzącymi etykietkami, ustawiona w skrzynkach po warzywach i podpisana słowem, które zupełnie się Timo z alkoholem nie kojarzyło. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak ktoś to produkuje gdzieś własnym sumptem i rozlewa do starych butelek.

Wyszli i nawet nie oglądając się na autko Jurisa odeszli mniej więcej na zachód. Chcieli dotrzeć do morza, a potem wzdłuż niego na miejsce. Timo miał nadzieję, że to nie będzie długa droga.


	7. Chapter 7

„_Nie poddaj się, bierz życie jakim jest  
I pomyśl, że na drugie nie masz szans_

_Odetchnij więc, zastanów się  
Znajdź jego sens, bierz życie takim jakie jest  
I ciągle szarp, i zmieniaj je  
Przed siebie idź, bierz życie takim jakie jest  
I zmieniaj je, i ciągle walcz, przed siebie idź"  
Myslovitz „Acidland"_

"

Obudziło go wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Coś się zmieniło w stosunku do stanu poprzedniego i organizm poczuł za uzasadnione poinformować o tym świadomość. Zmianę określić nie było trudno. Traktor nie podskakiwał, a skrawek pola, który widział ze swojego miejsca, tkwił w miejscu i za nic nie chciał się ruszyć. Nawet warkot silnika zniknął. Zamiast niego, gdzieś z pewnej odległości, dawał się słyszeć jakiś inny silnik i z trudem przebijające się ponad niego odgłosy rozmowy. Spróbował coś z niej zrozumieć i miał nadzieję, że traktor nie postanowił się na przykład zepsuć. Wobec całego fartu, jaki ostatnio miał, byłoby to całkiem niezłym wyrównaniem szali. Tylko że jemu nijak to nie odpowiadało, a i zasadę „ile szczęścia tyle pecha" miał za zwykłe gadanie i nie brał jej sobie do serca.

Przeciągnął się na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu własne nieposkładanie i wyjrzał na drogę poprzez szczeliny w drewnianym podwyższeniu ścianek przyczepy. Wyjrzał, skrzywił się, zamrugał i zwątpił. Zwątpił szczerze, bo wszystko zwykło mieć jakieś granice – co do tego się zgadzał. Usiadł z powrotem na beli siana i wsłuchał się w prowadzoną kawałek dalej rozmowę. Języka nie rozumiał, ale melodię kojarzył. Chwilami była nieco inna, nie taka do jakiej przywykł, ale chwilami wręcz idealnie taka, jak ta co przez wieki zdążyła mu się wryć w pamięć. Absolutnie nie do zapomnienia po wiekach Unii.

- Taurys! – wrzasnął.

Na tyle szybko, na ile był w stanie zszedł z przyczepy na ziemię. Omal się przy tym z nią bliżej nie zaprzyjaźnił, z trudem ratując się kilkoma podskokami i chwyceniem się wystającego elementu wehikułu. Skutek jednak osiągnął zamierzony, bo wszystkie głowy obróciły się w jego stronę.

- Feliks…?

Laurinaitis przemógł oniemienie jako pierwszy, choć przyszło mu to z trudem. Wyjechali z lasu chwilę wcześniej. Z prawej pole. Z lewej pole. Z przodu pole, a z tyłu las, co się noc całą nie chciał skończyć. Niby wiedzieli, gdzie jadą, jaki jest cel, ale po wydostaniu się na otwartą przestrzeń, ogarnęło ich zagubienie. Niby na zachód, ale ile jeszcze? Dlatego traktor powitali z pewną radością. Traktor – człowiek – informacja. Gdyby nie bariera językowa, to w ogóle by z auta nie wysiadł, ale nie było wyboru. Ze starym Łotyszem tylko on miał szansę się dogadać… No i Raivis. Ale to akurat… A teraz… Świat po raz kolejny robił fikołka. To było męczące. Wytrącało z ledwie zdobytej równowagi, nawet jeśli ten fikołek wcale nie kończył się połamaniem karku, a zgrabnym wstaniem na nogi. Był zmianą na dobre…

- Noż kurna olek! W cuda uwierzę!

- Feliks…

Umysł usilnie bronił się przed zaakceptowaniem tego, co podsuwały oczy. Omam. Majak zbiorowy, bo co innego? Przecież Feliks zginął.

Chyba że… Cuda, cuda, polskie cuda, ale wszystko przecież miało swoje granice! Zaakceptowali to, a przynajmniej spróbowali zaakceptować to, że i polski fart się kiedyś kończy. Prędzej czy później, brutalna rzeczywistość w końcu przeważa i tyle, a tu tymczasem co? Znowu na opak, na przekór wszystkim, na złość... Nie na złość – zaprzeczył szybko tej myśli. Nie był zły. Dlaczego miałby być? Może, gdyby dłużej łudził się, że i tym razem polski cud się ziści, to jeszcze mógłby być zły za te niepewne godziny, ale przecież wmówił sobie ten koniec szybko i skutecznie. Więc tak o – na przekór wszystkim.

- Feliks…

- No ja, o ile mi wiadomo, chociaż nie miałem okazji się ostatnio oglądać, to może mnie podmienili. A w ogóle pewnie wyglądam, jakby mnie z rynsztoka wyciągnęli – Łukasiewicz mówił i kuśtykał w ich stronę. Taurys całkowicie zgadzał się z ostatnim stwierdzeniem, bo i trudno było się nie zgodzić. – Co zresztą bardzo się z prawdą nie mija, bo blisko temu było warunkami do rynsztoka. Zresztą... Nieważne. Lepiej mi powiedzcie, co wy tu robicie? Ja totalnie straciłem rachubę czasu, ale mi się coś wydaje, że wy już powinniście być co najmniej nad morzem.

Josefa ruszyło z miejsca jako pierwszego. Słowa zbierał przez całe paplanie Feliksa, bo to była paplanina – nic innego. Bezsensowna i nic go nie interesująca. Taurysa wmurowało i tylko powtarzał jedno słowo niczym zacięta płyta. Olena płakała, a Erzsébet uśmiechała się, ale i jej zaszkliły się oczy. Josef za to miał mieszane uczucia. Uderzyć Feliksa, tak za wszystko _zusammen_, czy lepiej nie bić, bo przypadkiem wykończy i potem ci tu jego wykończą jego? Zważywszy na to, jak Feliks szedł i wyglądał, była to opcja nader możliwa. Jedna rzecz powiedzieć Michaeli, że Feliks zabił się sam, a inna, że to on go dobił.

- Joszko?

Feliks spoglądał na niego z dołu. Zważywszy, że stali obok siebie, nie było to niczym nadzwyczajnym. Patrzył i uśmiechał się po swojemu.

- Debil.

- Hę? – Feliks zdziwił się szczerze i chciał się odsunąć na pół kroku, ale usztywniona dwoma deskami noga nie zapewniła mu dostatecznego oparcia. Podskoczył na drugiej i z trudem odzyskał równowagę.

- Debil – powtórzył Josef i prychnął.

- Ej!

- Może raczej ja powinienem to powiedzieć. I jeszcze się po twojemu naburmuszyć.

- No o co ci chodzi?

- Zgadnij… - jęknął.

Feliks wyraźnie się zamyślił i Josef uznał, że to nie ma sensu. Ani stanie Łukasiewicza na tej ewidentnie połamanej nodze, ani ich stanie tutaj w ogóle, kiedy im się spieszy. A skoro tak, to trzeba było działać, a nie czekać na cud zrozumienia ze strony jego brata. Widocznie limit na cuda się wyczerpał na jego ocaleniu i Josef nie zamierzał na to narzekać. Nie.

Erzsébet uśmiechnęła się. Świat fiknął kozła i wylądował całkiem zgrabnie na nogach, a nie jak poprzednio plackiem na brzuchu. Feliks żył. Patrząc na Taurysa, widziała, że i on czuje się lepiej, choć główny powód jego zgryzoty nadal pozostawał nieczuły na świat. Ale może teraz – łudziła samą siebie. Może teraz będzie lepiej, wszak na to liczyła od początku. Początku, który wydawał się teraz tak diabelnie odległy.

Finalnie złapali autobus jadący w pobliże morza. Próba dojścia tam była szaleństwem. Pojazd najlepsze dni miał już za sobą, ale jechał i nikt nie wydawał się być specjalnie przejęty jego stanem, więc i oni spróbowali zaakceptować ten fakt. W myślach Timo pojawiła się na moment pełna zdegustowania twarz Szwecji. Tak wyglądałby Bernhard, jakby toto zobaczył – na pewno. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Już niedługo, niedługo – zapewniał się w podświadomości. – Już niedługo będę daleko stąd i choć na chwilę będzie dobrze.

Nie trzeba było się w ogóle mieszać – zaraz odezwał się drugi głos. Ten ciągle zdenerwowany, czasem wręcz rozhisteryzowany. – Nie trzeba było się mieszać i wtedy też miałbyś spokój.

Uciszył go. I tak sam ponosił niewielkie straty, bo tak daleka północ, jako taka, nikomu nie była po drodze. Poza tym, coś kiedyś sobie obiecał, niby tak pod wpływem emocji i w ogóle, ale teraz nie chciał się z tego ot tak wycofać. Skoro mógł pomóc, to chciał to zrobić.

Koło niego Eduard westchnął i oparł głowę o brudną szybę.

Coś w Timo zadrżało. Jak mógłby się odciąć i nie pomagać w ogóle? Wtedy Eduard prawdopodobnie zostałby tam w lesie, prawda? Nie brał pod uwagę, że całej tej akcji mogłoby wówczas nie być. To byłaby już zbytnia gdybologia. Tu i teraz, w świetle jego własnej wiedzy, Eduard zostałby wtedy w lesie i…

- Timo?

- Hę?

- Spać mi się chce.

- Jeszcze trochę.

- I kolejne trochę, i jeszcze jedno. Zmęczony tym jestem.

Timo poszukał dłoni Eduarda i chwycił ją mocno, zdając się na gest, bo odpowiednich słów na tę chwilę nie znał. Chciał powiedzieć, że niedługo się ta kołomyja skończy, ale obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że nic nie jest przesądzone. Że niedługo może oznaczać zarówno pół roku, jak i dwa. A oni chcieliby już teraz, za dzień, a najdalej trzy, skoro nie dało się cofnąć czasu i w ogóle nie dopuścić do tej wojny.

Erzsébet przed samą sobą musiała przyznać, że wcale nie była taka pewna swojej decyzji, gdy kazała Josefowi, Taurysowi i Feliksowi zająć miejsce na pace furgonetki. Znaczy, co do Feliksa nie było wątpliwości, pchanie go do ciasnego wnętrza byłoby czystym sadyzmem. Jednak o tym, czy należało z nim wysyłać zarówno Czechy, jak i Litwę, nie była już taka przekonana. Miała nadzieję, że stan Feliksa i w ogóle sama jego osoba sprawi, że tamtych dwóch nie skoczy sobie do gardeł. Taurys sprawiał wrażenie, jakby po poprzedniej kłótni i pojawieniu się Feliksa część stresu z niego zeszła i nie miał zamiaru wybuchnąć ponownieNawet nie protestował, gdy zarządziła, że Raivis zostaje z Oleną… Jeny – jęknęła w myślach. Miałam tu tylko kilka rzeczy załatwić i mogłam to zrobić sama. Dołączyłam do reszty, bo się stęskniłam, nic więcej, a tymczasem zmieniłam się w lidera tej akcji. Dziwnie się ułożyło…

- Nie powinieneś był się w ogóle ruszać z tą nogą w takim stanie.

Reprymenda w głosie Laurinatisa była wyraźnie słyszalna, pomimo warkotu silnika, trzaskania balustrad i szumu wiatru. Feliks skrzywił się brzydko i prychnął.

- Wiesz, ile z tego mogło złego wyniknąć?

Josef usiadł po przekątnej całej przestrzeni ładownej i patrzył. Feliks wyglądał na zmęczonego, a pewnikiem był to jedynie ułamek całego ogromu zmęczenia jaki w nim siedział. Ale z nim to już tak było. Jakieś ADHD w tym względzie. A skoro zmęczenie aż tak przebijało, to wątpliwej miary Polska cierpliwość też musiała na tym podupaść. Krzywił się i strzelał spojrzeniem na boki przez cały czas, jaki zajęło Litwie wyswobodzenie jego nogi z prowizorycznych łupków i strzępów ubrania.

- Tak, pewnie!

I stało się. Nie miał widać Litwa szczęścia – przeszło Josefowi przez myśl. Najpierw on, a teraz Feliks krzyczał na Taurysa. Brakowało jeszcze, aby zrobiła to Słowacja i byliby wszyscy Zachodni. Ale ona była daleko. Podobnie Łużyce.

- Miałem tam siedzieć i czekać aż mnie zgarną i tyle? No super plan! Równie dobrze mogłem w takim razie odwalić jakieś totalne kamikaze i bye bye! Niedoczekanie!

Czechy zaśmiał się pod nosem. Jakby akcja Feliksa nie miała w sobie posmaku szaleństwa pilotów samobójców...

- Nie to miałem na myśli – bronił się Litwa.

- To ci tak wyszło!

- Nadinterpretujesz.

- Ta pew… Au! Cholera! – końcówkę wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie ruszaj się.

- Jakbyś nie zauważył, to cała furgonetka telepie się jak jakiś cholerny ping pong, więc generalnie to się nie da…

- Ale nie musisz tego pogarszać…

Josef przestał słuchać, a mina Feliksa świadczyła o tym, że i on znalazł na chwilę inne zajęcie dla swojej uwagi.

Autobus wywiózł ich na skraj miasta, skąd do zamkniętego ośrodka wczasowego było zaledwie kilka kroków. Wysiadali jako ostatni pasażerowie i kierowca uśmiechał się jakoś tak smutno patrząc, jak Timo pomaga zejść Eduardowi z wysokiego stopnia na zapadnięty chodnik. Chwilę później autobusu nie było. Ośrodek otoczony był płotem z malowanej na zielono siatki, ale spora część farby już zeszła. Na szczycie ktoś zainstalował zabezpieczenie z drutu kolczastego. Brama wjazdowa prezentowała się okazale, ciężka, zrobiona ze stalowych prętów – nie pasowała i pewnie dodano ją później. Przy niej, w cieniu drzewa i starej wiaty przystankowej, leżał mężczyzna. Na ich widok poruszył się i wymruczał coś do krótkofalówki. Wstał dopiero, gdy byli tuż przy ogrodzeniu.

- Czego? – zapytał znudzonym głosem.

- Chcemy wejść – odpowiedział Eduard.

- Wszyscy czegoś chcą, ja baby, a mój kolega francuskiego wina. – Wskazał na drugiego mężczyznę, do tej pory skrytego w małym baraczku kilkanaście metrów dalej. – Ośrodek nieczynny do odwołania.

Timo miał znowu to nieprzyjemne uczucie zagubienia, bo nie rozumiał, o czym mówią. Mógł tylko robić dobrą minę, do złej gry. Miał nadzieję, że to już ostatni raz. Cudem dotarli tu na czas, choć jemu samemu trudno było w to uwierzyć. Miał wrażenie, jakby od tamtej pułapki minęły długie tygodnie, tymczasem to było zaledwie kilka dni. Stres i zmęczenie okazały się ponownie bardzo ważnymi zmiennymi w równaniu czasu.

- W tym roku proponuje się raczej turystykę pozagrobową, _one way to hell_ i _back_, jeśli wierzycie w reinkarnację.

Drugi Łotysz zaśmiał się z żartu kolegi, a Eduard jedynie uśmiechnął się pod nosem niepewny, czy to w ogóle było dla niego zabawne.

- Więc do widzenia – skończył pierwszy i machnął im, aby sobie poszli. – Nu, ni ma was. Ten autobus się zaraz zawinie i was zabierze. Ech, wy młodzi, wojenka a wy sobie wakacje robicie, z plecakami w świat i jakiś tam survival.

Estonia kłóciłby się z tym „jakiś tam", ale nie było sensu tracić na to energii. Dzień wcześniej może by nawet nie musiał nic mówić – ich wygląd mówiłby sam za siebie, ale wieczorem mieli szansę doprowadzić się nieco do porządku i dobrze, bo prosto z lasu, ubrudzeni i w poprzecieranych lub wręcz podartych ciuchach nie mogliby się swobodnie po Ventspils poruszać.

Tak, z plecakami mogli teraz wyglądać cokolwiek turystycznie.

- Nu, nie rozumiecie? Papa.

- Zostaw ich, Aigars, oni do mnie.

Od strony bloczku z dużym napisem REĢISTRĀCIJAS VIETA1 nad drzwiami szedł starszy mężczyzna i uśmiechał się. Ten nazwany Aigarsem spojrzał na niego, potem na dwóch wyrostków po drugiej stronie bramy i wzruszył ramionami. Jak Jānis mówił, że ktoś do niego, to widać tak było i nie miał powodów, aby się kłócić. Mógł mieć, co najwyżej, wątpliwości, po co mu takie chłopaczki, ale to z pewnością nie był jego biznes.

- Jak tam chcesz – stwierdził i zabrał się za zdejmowanie ciężkiego skobla zabezpieczonego dużą kłódką.

- Tak chcę. – Nowoprzybyły potwierdził i uśmiechnął się. – _Tere hommikust, Eduard__2_ – dodał, zwracając się już do Estonii. - _Kuidas läheb?__3_

- _T__änan küsimast. Nüüd on hästi. Aga sinul?__4_

- _Mina ka__5_ – odpowiedział i zamilkł czekając, aż jego kolega w końcu upora się z bramą.

Zawiasy na chwilę zaskrzypiały przeraźliwie. Aigars uchylił bramę na tyle, aby mogli przejść i zachęcił ich do tego szczerząc się i machając ręką w odwrotnym geście niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej.

Tymczasem Timo przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Eduarda z nielichym zaskoczeniem. Nie spodziewał się tak daleko na południe usłyszeć estońskiego, zwłaszcza z ust kogoś, kto zdawał nazywać się po łotewsku, więc był zapewne Łotyszem. O nic jednak nie zapytał. Pozwolił się zaprowadzić do budynku i dalej do małego pokoiku na jego tyłach.

Usiedli przy stole zawalonym dokumentami. Cała masa makulatury zalegała tu w segregatorach i poza nimi, ale miało się wrażenie, że w tym chaosie czai się jakiś ład.

- _Hyvää huomenta.__6_

Timo omal nie podskoczył, słysząc nagle fiński. Eduard roześmiał się, a ich gospodarz jedynie dobrotliwie uśmiechnął.

- Byłem profesorem na filologii ugrofińskiej, zanim zaczął się ten młyn – wyjaśnił. – Stęskniłem się już nieco za praktycznym wykorzystywaniem tych języków w formie mówionej. Tylko listy i listy, w dodatku szyfrowane – westchnął. – Siadajcie. Wydawało mi się, że powinno być was więcej?

- Nie udało nam się dojść na czas na spotkanie, a potem to już mieliśmy dużo szczęścia.

Jānis gwizdnął zaciekawiony i zakrzątnął się przy stojącym na szafce czajniku. Gdy on przygotowywał herbatę, Eduard z pomocą Timo streścił mu całą ich burzliwą drogę. Mężczyzna nie krył zdumienia. Ustawił przed nimi kubki i usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka.

- Nieciekawie – mruknął. – Jeśli was to zainteresuje, to most wysadzono i póki co, nic nie słyszeliśmy, żeby kogoś w tej sprawie złapali. Znaczy oficjalnie tak, ale ze swoich źródeł wiemy, że to tylko propaganda. A Karlīs... – westchnął. – Odwala kawał dobrej roboty tutaj. Inaczej te dzieciaki już dawno by nie żyły.

Timo spojrzał na mężczyznę pytająco.

- Karlīs ma przeszkolenie militarne i żyłkę pedagogiczną, umie się z tymi chłopcami dogadać. Gdyby w pewnym momencie nie chwycił tej samozwańczej partyzantki za kark, to by się dzieciaki dały szybko zabić, lub zabiłyby się same próbując nauczyć się rozkładać karabin. A tak, to on ich tego nauczył. Początkowo nawet nie myślał o jakimś faktycznym byciu partyzantem, ale z czasem samo wyszło i co jakiś czas organizują swoje akcje. No, ale to teraz nieważne. Pogodę zapowiadają niezłą, nic nie powinno sprawić problemu. Mam nadzieję, że wyczerpaliście pecha za waszych przyjaciół i oni dotrą tu na czas.

- To jeszcze ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Cudem aż tyle.

- Czasami to bardzo mało – westchnął Jānis. – No, ale nie zapeszajmy. Ja teraz muszę popracować, ale ktoś was zaprowadzi do domku, gdzie możecie sobie przeczekać. Wszystko tam jest, ale w sumie jakby wam czegoś brakło, to możecie poszabrować po innych. Krzywda się nikomu z tego powodu nie stanie. Ja zaś odwiedzę was później, aby popraktykować języki.

Estonia uśmiechnął się. Wizja odpoczynku była w jego głowie czymś tak nierealnym, że postanowił się nie cieszyć, póki faktycznie nie będzie dane mu usiąść i zapomnieć na moment o tym wszystkim.

1 **łot.** recepcja

2 **est.** Dzień dobry, Eduard.

3 **est.** Jak życie?

4 **est.** Dziękuję, że pytasz. Teraz dobrze. A twoje?

5 **est.** Również.

6 **fin.** Dzień dobry.


	8. Chapter 8

„„_Jaki był ten dzień, Co darował co wziął  
Czy mnie wyniosł pod niebo, czy zrzucił na dno  
Jaki był ten dzień, czy coś zmienił czy nie  
Czy był tylko nadzieją na dobre i złe …"  
„Jaki był ten dzień" Turbo_

- Jak se takiego przydupa znalazłeś, to teraz ponoś tego konsekwencje – mruknął Josef, a Feliks spiorunował go spojrzeniem i zacisnął usta w cienką linię, choć to mogło być spowodowane równie dobrze bólem, a nie gniewem. Zdaniem Czech Litwa za bardzo się roztkliwiał nad tym śmierdzącym jajkiem, znaczy złamaną nogą. Zamiast raz dwa to nastawić, to się pierniczył i próbował zrobić to jakoś delikatnie. Nastawianie kości z zasady jest czymś, co boli i tyle. Nie da się tego obejść i lepiej to zrobić szybko, przynajmniej zaboli i potem będzie robiło się lepiej, a nie tak... W tym tempie, to Litwa miał duże szanse wysłać Feliksa na tamten świat samym swoim próbowaniem. Ale na sugestie Josefa tylko fukał i w ogóle, jakby to Czechy koniecznie chciał wysłać Polskę do nieba. A Słowacja by mi nogi z dupy wyrwała już na pewno – pomyślał.

Taurys milczał wymownie, ale znowu czuł jak się coś w nim gotuje.

- To weź się kurwa nie mądrz i sam to zrób, albo się _szukaj_ – prychnął Feliks.

- Sam się _szukaj_ – prychnął Josef.

- Ta najlepiej z tobą.

- Przestańcie – Taurys wtrącił się w tę rozwijającą się kłótnie.

Jeny, jak oni wszyscy byli zmęczeni, skoro nie umieli już nawet przez chwilę normalnie porozmawiać.

Dwie pary jasnozielonych oczu na moment zatrzymały się na nim i może powinien był coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale tego nie zrobił. Milczał. Miał dosyć. Znowu miał tego wszystkiego dosyć!

- Ale Joszko ma rację – westchnął Feliks. – To trzeba raz dwa zrobić, nawet, jeśli będzie bolało jaki diabli. Sam bym to zrobił, ale trochę nie miałem koncepcji jak… W głupim miejscu się złamała. Dajesz Joszko, przynajmniej od miesiąca chciałeś mi przywalić, to ulżyj sobie.

- Jesteś tego pewien?

- Nie no, żartuję sobie, wiesz? Posiedzę tu tak jeszcze trochę i niech mi się to tak zrośnie, będzie supcio. Weź mnie nie wkurzaj!

Taurys patrzył zaciskając mocno zęby, jak Czechy mamrocząc pod nosem coś o durnych debilach – jakby kto kiedy mądrego widział – przechodzi na ich stronę i przygląda się połamanej nodze.

- To na trzy – stwierdził.

- Yhym – Feliks mruknął mu w odpowiedzi i wsadził sobie w usta rulonik z bandaża, żeby ani zębów sobie nie połamać, ani języka nie przegryźć; tej radości byłoby mu już za wiele.

- Raz, dwa, trz…

Taurys odetchnął z ulgą. W sumie cieszył się, że to nie on musiał to zrobić. Z drugiej strony narastało w nim zdziwienie, bo kiedyś nastawianie połamanych kości było dla niego czymś normalniejszym… Tylko to kiedyś było kilka wieków temu, wtedy wszystko było inne. Sięgnął po bandaże, łupki oraz wodę i zabrał się za resztę pracy. Zawładnęła nim prosta mechanika ruchów. To obmyć i tyle, tu zabandażować… Rutyna uspokajała.

Zniknęła zdewastowana stodoła i trupy ludzkie. Zniknął lej i błoto. Zniknął świat ludzki, a od horyzontu po horyzont ciągnęła się jedynie gładka tafla wody, co jak lustro odbijała w sobie szare niebo. Chmury tu, chmury tam i nic więcej. Idealnie takie same, nie do odróżnienia. Dwa światy, prawdziwy i iluzji. Żywy i martwy. Ten rozszumiany wiatrem i ten absolutnie cichy. I jeszcze ten trzeci – ciemny. Ten, w którym raz po raz odzywały się echem usłyszane słowa.

zasadzka skontaktujemy cholera później cholera ilu zasadzka …

Tylko, co one znaczyły?

Zatarła się pamięć, wyschły oczy ślepe, zaschło w gardle niemym. Skąd się brały te słowa, dźwięczące w pustce niepamięci. Do kogo należały? Do niego? Ale kim był on… on sam? Czym był on sam, skoro na żadnym niebie nie było go widać?

Chwilami obraz się wypaczał. Nieba rzucały w siebie obrazami. Jedno wypluwało z siebie domy kolorowe, powyginane, połamane, spaczone niepamięcią. Drugie, jakby chcąc się w ten sposób obronić, pluło ku pierwszemu gór widokiem. Tu człowiek owinięty wokół latarni nienaturalnie olbrzymiej, tam książki lecące z półki zamrożone w czasie. Tam kwiatek przerośnięty wyrastający z powidoku ludzkiej głowy. Obraz na obraz nałożony i zgubiona skala, a oczu przed tym szaleństwem zamknąć nie sposób, bo to nie oczy patrzą. Słowa wypisane dymem w powietrzu. Cytaty z książek już przeczytanych, obietnice, ogłoszenia zupełnie bez sensu, fragmenty piosenek… sens, sens, sens… sensu nie ma.

- Przyjechaliśmy tam tuż przed świtem i już nawet nie było czego gasić. Nie wiem, czemu ktoś przeprowadził tam nalot, bo tam nic nie było. To nie mogło być z naszego powodu, bo to by się zupełnie nie bilansowało. Mogli zastawić dowolną inną pułapkę i by ich to mniej kosztowało niż taki nalot –

- Może im się popierdoliło – Feliks wszedł Taurysowi w słowo. - Znaczy się, może tam gdzieś niedaleko było coś ważniejszego i w tamto mieli walnąć, a im się omsknęło.

- Tam nie ma nic. To dostatecznie blisko mojej granicy, abym mógł to stwierdzić niemal z całą pewnością.

- Niemal – Feliks westchnął z emfazą.

Josef zastanawiał się, czy jego brat w końcu przestanie wchodzić w Litwie w słowo, czy też nie i ta krótka historia nie zostanie opowiedziana przed Ventspils.

- Nieważne. – Taurys potrząsnął głową i trudno było oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to „niemal" i jego zaczęło denerwować. – Dotarliśmy tam i tyle. Ja i Erzsébet. Nie wiem, czy to dobrze, że było jeszcze ciemno, czy nie. Widok w świetle reflektorów mi wystarczył, ale może za jasności jakoś mniej makabrycznie by to wyglądało. Ile i czego tam zrzucili, to nie wiem. Na ulicy leżało mnóstwo trupów. Ludzie chyba chcieli uciekać, ale wystarczyło, aby coś trafiło w drewniany budynek. Jeny. Tych tam było pod dostatkiem. Latające kawałki desek siały chyba większe zniszczenie niż pociski – Taurys opowiadał, mówiąc cicho, tak, że chwilami trudno było w ogóle go usłyszeć na pace roztrzęsionej ciężarówki. Między kolejnymi zdaniami robił przerwy długie na kilka oddechów; miał tamten przedświt przed oczami, choć wolałby zapomnieć. – Nie muszę wam chyba opisywać, jak wyglądają ludzkie szczątki rozrzucone na gruzowisku drewnianych i murowanych domków, na płotach, zwalonych słupach średniego nap –

- Nie musisz! - Feliks gwałtownie przerwał mu ten potok słów. - Nie musisz Licia – powtórzył spokojniej. – Chodzi nam tylko o Raivisa.

- Raivis. Był tam. Po prostu był. Gdy tam przyjechaliśmy siedział na krawężniku przy zabytkowej pompie na placu. To było chore. Wyglądało tak, jakby siedział tam cały czas i jakimś cudem wszystkie te szczątki go ominęły. Pewnikiem w czasie nalotu go tam nie było. Nie mogło być, bo to by było zbyt nieprawdopodobne. Takie rzeczy zdarzają się tobie, Feliks, nie jemu. Nie mogło go tam być. Musiał tam trafić później, ale nie mam pojęcia jak. Od kiedy go spotkaliśmy, był taki, jak teraz. Po prostu był i tyle. Chwilami mam wrażenie, że go tak naprawdę nie ma. Że to, co zostało, to skorupa, którą należałoby dobić i –

Taurys zamilkł w chwili, gdy łokieć Feliksa zderzył się z okolicą jego żeber. To oznaczało koniec tematu, a przynajmniej tej jego kwestii. Polski optymizm – Josef miał ochotę prychnąć, choć sam przed sobą przyznać musiał, że gdyby dało się ten optymizm łykać w postaci pigułek, to teraz sam by łyknął kilka. Miała być prosta sprawa, a tu jeden połamaniec, jedno warzywo i dwa domniemane trupy. Tak parszywego bilansu chyba nie mieli nigdy. Cieszył się, że po długiej batalii słownej zmusił Słowację do pozostania w Bratysławie.

Przed wjazdem do miasta Erzsébet i Taurys zamienili się miejscami. On lepiej wiedział, jak jechać, choć tak naprawdę najlepiej wiedział Raivis, ale jakie to miało teraz znaczenie? Liczyło się tylko to, że dotarli na miejsce. Że muszą przeczekać tu jedynie do kolejnej nocy i tyle. I odpłyną na południe, do Kłajpedy, Gdańska i tak dalej. Wojna się może jeszcze nie skończy, ale miał wrażenie, że jeśli będzie daleko stąd, to odetchnie, choć odrobinę.

Bramę otworzył im młody Łotysz, a jego kolega na oko w podobnym wieku obserwowały ich spode łba, stojąc kilka metrów dalej. Zmatowiała przez lata przesłona najbliższej latarni sprawiała, że szarzejący dzień nabierał w tym miejscu chorobliwego żółtego kolorytu, a cienie skakały to w lewo, to w prawo, jak kto się akurat przesunął. Chłopak rozmawiał z Taurysem półsłówkami, czasami wyrzucanymi tak szybko i tak nagle, że Laurinaitis z trudem był w stanie się domyślić, o co chodzi. Miał wrażenie, że nawet Raivis miałby problemy.

Gdy rozmawiali między sobą mówili jeszcze szybciej, jakby tak chcieli sobie zagwarantować zachowanie niewiadomo jakiej tajemnicy. Było w tym coś śmiesznego, ale się nie roześmiał.

- Pokażę wam, gdzie możecie przenocować – chłopak wyrzucił z siebie i zamilkł.

W milczeniu przeprowadził ich przez nieoświetlony ośrodek do kilku domków i powiedział, że tu mogą zostać. Pod sklepieniem z drzew wszystko tonęło tu w szarościach i tylko w oddali, tam gdzie było morze, czaiło się światło.

Chłopak nie wyglądał na nie więcej jak szesnaście lat, ale zachowywał się, jakby miał o wiele więcej. O nic ich nie pytał, sam też nie mówił więcej, jak w prawo, lewo i tak dalej. Taurys obserwował go kątem oka i miał wrażenie, że w zniechęceniu by się może z nim dogadał…

Ale teraz trzeba było spać. Odespać na ile się mogło dać, bo pozostało już jedynie czekanie. Małe drewniane domki stały w pobliżu plaży. Każdy postawiono na kwadratowym fundamencie, a jego wnętrze składało się z pokoju i kuchni, ponieważ ta druga był krótsza od pokoju powstawało coś w rodzaju małego ganeczku, gdzie można było zmieścić dwa krzesła i zatarasować w ten sposób przejście. Ewentualnie naczynia należało stawiać na balustradzie. Nawet w latach swojej świetności nie były te domki szczytem luksusów, a teraz niektóre w ogóle groziły zawaleniem się na człowieka. Lepiej było spać na zewnątrz, albo nie spać w cale. Mocne postanowienie odespania przegrywało z niepokojem. Z rwącym strumieniem myśli, które rozpędzały sen. Taurys nie mógł się nawet zmusić do położenia się na posłaniu ze starego materaca i kilku koców. Coś w nim ciągle zmuszało go do jakiegoś ruchu, zupełnie inaczej niż przez ostatnie dni. W końcu się temu poddał i poszedł nad morze.

Olena leżała na wyciągniętym z domku materacu i patrzyła na prześwitujące pomiędzy drzewami niebo. Na ciemniejącym błękicie widać było już kilka gwiazd, ale nie umiała ich nazwać. Zbyt wyrwane z kontekstu były, aby mogła to zrobić. Może u siebie, może tam by potrafiła… W tym okresie nad sadem po zachodzie słońca zawsze wisiał Lew, a nad wzgórzem widać było kawałek Oriona. Czasami spędzała długie godziny siedząc w starym wiklinowym fotelu na ganku, patrząc jak wspina się coraz wyżej i wyżej. W chłodne wieczory przynosiła ze sobą koc i duży kubek gorącego kakao, i była szczęśliwa.

Zamknęła oczy, aby nie pozwolić łzom uciec. Była dużym krajem, a czuła się taka bezsilna. Chciała móc w końcu coś zrobić, coś konkretnego, zdecydowanego, a nie patrzyć jak jej ludzie miotają się od jednej opcji do drugiej i z powrotem. Od sprzymierzania z jednymi, po sprzymierzanie z drugimi. Chwilami miała wrażenie, że się w tym wszystkim zatraca, że znika rozpuszczona pomiędzy jednymi a drugimi. Wtedy siadała na ganku lub wręcz przeciwnie, wychodziła z domu i szła do miasta popatrzeć na znajome kamienice, przejść się znajomymi ulicami, które były jej i nikogo innego. Ale teraz była daleko od Lwowa, daleko od Kijowa, daleko od domu. Gdzieś na Łotwie i tyle. I nie mogła nic poradzić na to, co się wokół niej działo. Taurys pobił się z Josefem, Feliks wysadził most i się znalazł, Erzsébet potrafiła ich wszystkich uspokoić, a ona… Byli już u celu, a dla niej tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło.

Olena wzięła głęboki oddech i otworzyła oczy. Nad głową wciąż miała te same gwiazdy. Koło niej spał Raivis – Erzsébet nie pozwoliła Taurysowi go zabrać i Olena była jej za to znowu wdzięczna. Dzięki temu czuła, że nie jest dla nich całkowicie bezużyteczna.

Jānis przyszedł do nich zgodnie z zapowiedzią, a co więcej nie przyszedł z pustymi rękoma. Widać po nim było, że jakieś nowe towarzystwo było mu potrzebne. Tłumaczył, że to nie dlatego, że jego codzienne było jakieś gorsze. Po prostu, gdy widujesz się z kimś dzień w dzień, to staje się monotonne. Zwłaszcza, gdy wszystko kręci się wokół wojny. Siedzą w tym ośrodku dbając, aby nikt tu nie wlazł, wykorzystują jakiś nie do końca zrozumiały status quo na podstawie którego żadna ze stron nigdy nie zdecydowała się tu wtargnąć i tyle.

- Ością w gardle musimy być wszystkim tym tam, ale nie wejdą tu, bo i jedni i drudzy starają się udawać wybawicieli. Przecież oni nas bronią przed tymi drugimi – zakpił przegryzając kawałek kiełbasy chlebem. – Kto tu wejdzie pierwszy jawnie nazwie się agresorem – zarechotał. – Cywilizowane wojny. Poza większymi miastami leją się, jak popadnie pod byle pretekstem, ale w miasta uderzać się boją, więc gadają. Czasami zrobią jakąś prowokację, to im tę prowokację sprowokujemy jeszcze bardziej. Gdzie te czasy, gdzie nikt się takimi rzeczami nie przejmował? Weszliby od morza i lądu, i zajęli wszystko, a nie tylko główny port na pół gwizdka. Cywilizowana wojna, to nawet brzmi jak jakiś oksymoron.

- Te czasy są już dawno za nami, Jānis – odparł Eduard.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się i zerknął na niego, poczym roześmiał ponownie. On wiedział.

- Tak. I nie powiecie mi, że wtedy to nie było łatwiejsze. Logiczniejsze. Prostsze.

Von Bock skupił się na znalezieniu sobie wygodniejszej pozycji na wytarganych przed domek materacach. Ani siedzieć, ani leżeć, a latać nie potrafił. Timo patrzył natomiast w płomień ogniska, a myśli błądziły mu po tych niecywilizowanych wojnach i przyznać musiał, że tak - były prostsze. Niby więcej było intryg, ale mimo wszystko, jakoś to bardziej klarowne było. Ktoś podbijał go, on się bronił, wygrywał lub nie, jeśli nie, to potem trzeba było dalej jakoś walczyć, a potem przychodził ktoś trzeci do rozgrywki. I wszyscy wiedzieli, że głównie chodzi o ziemie, a ideologia idzie przy okazji. No może poza wyprawami krzyżowymi i takimi tam, chociaż w sumie tam też. Tylko pretekst był jakiś głębszy i wyrzuty sumienia mniejsze.

- Było inne – odpowiedział Timo. – I było jedyne, jakie mogło być, bo „cywilizowana wojna" jako pojęcie nie istniała, więc… - zamyślił się. – Była wojna lub pokój, lub traktaty utrzymujące dziwny status quo, ale to po prostu było inne. I nie można było komuś zagrozić z odległości tysięcy kilometrów.

- Teraz można, a i tak wszyscy się boją – skwitował Jānis. – I dobrze, że się boją. To jest coś, czego należy się bać.

- Żeby tylko ktoś się nie poczuł za odważny.

- Tak. – Mężczyzna zgodził się z Timo i westchnął ciężko.

Zmęczyła Jānisa ta wojna. Nie wyobrażał sobie jak możne przeżyć nie jedną, nie dwie, ale dziesiątki wojen i wojenek, i pozostać przy zmysłach, a zarazem pamiętać te wszystkie bitwy. Zapomnienie było remedium na wiele chorób, ale ani Eduard, ani Timo nie wydawali się nie pamiętać. Trochę kusiło go, aby ich zapytać o to, jak było kiedyś. Tak naprawdę. Skąd dokładnie przywędrowali do Europy, czy to pamiętają. Czy Węgry znali już wtedy? Dlaczego zostali tam, gdzie zostali? Co wydarzyło się…

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. I tak wiedział, że nie zapyta. Nie wprost. Nikt nigdy na przestrzeni wieków nie odważył się zapytać, a przynajmniej on takiego przypadku nie znał. Spojrzał na nich. Timo – Finlandia – patrzył w płomień ogniska. Kolana podciągnął pod brodę i objął je rękoma. Tak skulony siedział i widać było, że odpłynął myślami gdzieś daleko. Może akurat do czasów, które Jānisa ciekawiły? A może do wydarzeń, o których on ani nikt inny nie miał w ogóle pojęcia, że miały miejsce? Eduard – Estonia – z kolei w końcu znalazł sobie taką pozycję, że nic go w niej nie bolało jakoś wybitnie i zastygł tak zapatrzony w stronę gdzie było morze. Nie było go stąd widać, ale nawet pomimo trzasku płomieni chwilami mogli je usłyszeć. To była dobra noc. Trochę chłodna, ale za to powietrze było rześkie i przejrzyste. W takie noce najlepiej biwakowało się gdzieś za miastem, pod namiotem, śpiewając piosenki przy ognisku… I komu to przeszkadzało?

- Można by teraz zapomnieć o tym, że wojna w ogóle gdzieś tam się toczy. Gdzieś daleko, choć ciągle u nas.

- Kto może ten może.

Timo roześmiał się cicho z komentarza Eduarda.

- Narwa? – Zapytał, niby zgadując, ale w sumie wiedział.

Nim jeszcze w ogóle przekroczyli granicę wokół Narwy zaczynało się robić nieprzyjemnie. Konflikt tam był kwestią czasu, nawet, jeśli polityka władz miasta była zachowawcza… Słowiańsko zachowawcza, bo Narwa od lat była bardziej rosyjsko-estońska niż estońsko-rosyjska.

- Yhym. Paskudny nerwoból. Mam nadzieję, że miasto na tym nie ucierpi za bardzo nawet, jeśli je stracę, w sumie stracone to ono już było od dawna. Ale je lubię.

- Eduard! – Timo prychnął wyraźnie tym stwierdzeniem rozzłoszczony. – To twoje miasto.

- I ponad dziewięćdziesiąt procent Rosjan w nim od lat. Na razie coś się tam dzieje. W cale nie twierdzę, że muszę Narwę stracić, w końcu gdyby tak miało być, to stałoby się to już na początku tej wojny, a jednak nie. Prorosyjska Narwa cały czas była jednak po stronie racji z Tallinna i Tartu, więc jestem dobrej myśli. Chcę tam pojechać w najbliższym czasie.

Jānis przysłuchiwał się temu, próbując dopowiedzieć sobie to, czego oni nie tłumaczyli, bo dla nich to było oczywiste. Siedział tu z nimi, niczym z najzwyklejszymi ludźmi, ale miał wrażenie, że przepaść miedzy nimi jest większa niż zakładał wcześniej.

- A ja bym się wybrał miedzy jeziora.

- Do Karelii?

- O, to też. Spotkać się, pochodzić po górach. Lato idzie. Tęskni mi się za leniwym latem. Pokojowym.

- Może już to…

- A może kolejne… Ech, nadzieja.

- Nadzieja sprzyja głupcom i pijakom.

Timo parsknął śmiechem i sięgnął po stojące na ziemi szklanki i butelkę. Nalał do każdej z nich i rozdzielił między obecnych.

- Za pokój? – Ni to naprawdę zapytał, ni to stwierdził.

Jānis uśmiechnął się i podniósł wyżej swoją szklankę. Podobał mu się ten toast wygłoszony przez kogoś takiego.

- _Terviseks…_ - Eduard przyłączył się; wypili.

- Eduard, zaśpiewaj coś.

Mężczyzna wpierw spojrzał na Finlandię potem na Estonię. Myśl o biwakach wróciła niezapraszana.

- Zmęczony jestem, żadnego tekstu nie pamiętam w całości.

- To w kawałku, jak będę znał, to ci pomogę.

Czy naprawdę gdzieś tam była wojna? Oni twierdzili, że tak, ale…?

- _Kolm õde mere palged ees, neid uinutas lainete laul;_

_Kolm rahvast siin sajandeid heideldes tõid ohvriks muistse au__;_

_Kui tornides juba lööb kella__ hääl, merd haarab vabaduspüüd;_

_Et saatust ja elu kaitseda, kolm õde virguvad nüüd...__1_

- To nie tak się zaczynało.

- Nie. Ale zwrotki Ravisa i Taurysa pamiętam słabo, mogę poprzeinaczać słowa i jeszcze nieświadomie komuś nawymyślać.

Jānis roześmiał się i zapewnił – Nie będę się czepiał, choć jestem łotewskim belfrem.

Eduard wziął głęboki wdech, a przynajmniej tak głęboki, na ile mógł sobie pozwolić i sięgnął w głąb pamięci ku dawno niesłyszanym słowom teraz już starej piosenki. Bo kiedy to było? W 1989… w sierpniu. Uśmiechnął się i pozwolił się piosence śpiewać.

_Trīs māsas jūras malā stāv, Tās nespēks un nogurums māc. __2_

1** est.  
**„Trzy siostry zwrócone ku morzu, uśpione jego śpiewem;

Trzy narody, walczące tu od wieków, ofiary dawnej chwały;

Kiedy dzwon dzwoni na wieży, morze pochwyci pragnienie wolności;

Aby chronić przeznaczenie i życie, Trzy siostry budzą się."

„_Ärgake Baltimaad__" Viktors Zemgals, Ţilvins Bubçlis, Tarmo Pirlaps_

2** łot.  
**„Trzy siostry stoją na brzegu morza, są osłabione i zmęczone."

„_Atmostas Baltija" Viktors Zemgals, Ţilvins Bubçlis, Tarmo Pirlaps_


	9. Chapter 9

„_Zanim poleciał czas  
__Dobrze było nam  
__Żyliśmy pierwszy raz  
__Dobrze było nam  
__Kiedy nie istniał grzech  
__Dobrze było nam  
__Zanim powstała śmierć  
__Dobrze było nam  
__[…]  
__Kto ukradł nam ten dobry czas  
__  
__Kto wygnał nas  
__Odwrócił twarz  
__Czy powrócić da?"  
__ „Nie, bo nie" Zakopower _

Słońce zaszło i nieba stały się ciemne i puste. Nie było już obrazów pomiędzy nimi zawieszonych, a jedynie słowa w pustce wykrzyczane. Ich ciągi nielogiczne, rozbijające w drobny mak każdą formułującą się myśl. Bo można by spróbować wstać… człowiek niebo pójść siostry morze światło wyleciał zadzwonię powiedział… Mógłby chociaż spróbować jednak spojrzeć na rzeczywistość… książka stoją słowo ptak sztorm brzeg… Miał coś do zrobienia, pamiętał to, ale co to było dokładnie? Chciałby to sobie przypomnieć i… cisza kwiatki morze zasadzka światło maj śnieg… To było coś ważnego dotyczącego… trzy siostry kraj dusza duch świat… Świadomość tego wciąż tliła się, ale nie mógł się na niej skupić. Słowa wkradały się wszędzie, ale sensu ze sobą nie niosły… morze duch trzy siostry stoją na brzegu morza… Gdyby sobie przypomniał, to może by było chociaż jaśniej? Ta ciemność przerażała, ale… osłabione morze ziemie trzy siostry stoją na brzegu morza przytłoczone zmęczone… Chciałby odrzucić te słowa. Kazać im odejść, ale w ciemności i ciszy są wszędzie. To nie są dobre słowa, którymi zapisano tysiące jego ukochanych książek. One niczego nie opisują. One są. Trwają. Istnieją. Przepędzić je! Tak, to jest myśl. Zastąpić własnymi, jakiś wiersz cokolwiek… morze zmęczenie światło trzy siostry stoją na brzegu morza, osłabione i zmęczone  
Słowa i słowa. Zamknął oczy w ciemności bezużyteczne. Słowa pustki i jego słowa.  
Trzy siostry stoją na brzegu morza…  
_…tās nespēks un nogurums māc… [ _1]  
Wzdrygnął się, gdy podmuch chłodnego wiatru wślizgnął się pod jego koszulę, ale ten podmuch był inny niż poprzednie. Otworzył oczy. Nad sobą miał korony drzew i gwiazdy. Gdzieś niedaleko ktoś śpiewał piosenkę, która dźwięczała w jego myślach, a on nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że zna ten głos. Że już nie raz go słyszał w tej czy innej piosence, w tych czy innych słowach.  
Usiadł i zakręciło mu się w głowie. Miał wrażenie, że wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele zastały się i bardzo nie chcą, aby je ktokolwiek ruszał. Zresztą, to akurat mogło być prawdą. Spojrzał na śpiącą Olenę, rozejrzał się wokół siebie, wsłuchał w noc… Piosenka, morze… Wspomnienia dogoniły go w jednej chwili. Radio, komunikat wtedy w lesie, gdy był o kilka kilometrów od wsi, w której mieli się spotkać. Co było dalej, tego nie pamiętał. Jakieś obrazy, myśli, uczucia… Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i zaraz tego pożałował. Zabolało, a fala mdłości podeszła mu do gardła, ale przynajmniej wspomnienia cofnęły się na dno pamięci. Eduard, tak? Eduard i Timo wpadli w zasadzkę i stracił z nimi kontakt. Myślał, że zginęli – to przyszło mu pierwsze do głowy, ale przecież nie wiedział. Nie wiedział nic na pewno – powtarzał sobie teraz w myślach, aby tylko tamto obezwładniające uczucie nie wróciło. Wstał powoli z trudem zmuszając własne nogi, aby nie ugięły się pod nim. Dam radę, dam i tyle. Nie raz w końcu dawałem… Roześmiał się cichutko, gdy myśl „jak nie ja, to kto?" rozdźwięczała się w jego głowie. Czasami wielu, teraz nikt. Sam musiał dojść.  
Po ścianach domków i pniach drzew skakały wynaturzone przez płomień ogniska cienie. Jeszcze go nie widział jako takiego, ale one były wszędzie. Fantasmagoryczne, przerażające – nieprzyjemnie znajome. Udał przed samym sobą, że ich nie widzi. Stawiając powoli i ostrożnie każdy kolejny krok szedł w stronę ognia – piosenki.  
Dotarł akurat na ostatnie wersy. Zatrzymał się przy schodach obdrapanego domku i patrzył na coś, co mogłoby równie dobrze być ilustracją zwykłej wycieczki. Ognisko, ludzie, materace, piosenka. Wojna? Jaka wojna? I Estonia. Poczuł jak kamień spada mu z serca. Koniec niepewności. Wspomnienie strachu pozostało, ale już nie groziło powrotem na pierwszy plan. Nie liczyło się co było, ale co będzie, a będzie dobrze. Tak, w tej chwili był skłonny wierzyć w to całym sercem i nie zważać na to, że czuł, że gdzieś na granicy znowu doszło do kilku mniejszych starć, że kilka wsi i miasteczek zostało zniszczonych. Odbuduje. Jak zawsze. Będzie dobrze. Uśmiechnął się i oparł o balustradę schodków. Słuchał. Wszystko inne mogło poczekać tę chwilę do końca piosenki.  
_Atmostas Baltija,  
__Atmostas Baltija,  
__Lietuva, Latvija, Igaunija! [_2]

_Bunda jau Baltija  
__Bunda jau Baltija  
__Lietuva, Latvija, Estija... [_3]  
Timo słuchał i nie mógł się nie uśmiechać. Nawet nie rozumiejąc większości tekstu i tak ogólna idea do niego docierała. Pamiętał ją, choć pewnie dla niego znaczyła ona mniej niż dla Eduarda. W sumie był tego pewien. Wtedy, dwa lata później, przebudzenie się ziściło. Może teraz też ta piosenka okaże się dobra wróżbą – myślał. Przeniósł wzrok na drzewa i domki, ale teraz jedynie ciemne kwiaty wykwitały mu w ich miejscu – za długo patrzył w ogień. Zamknął mocno powieki i odczekał chwilę. Pomogło. Teraz mógł już wyłowić zarysy budyneczków, ich okien o ramach niegdyś pomalowanych na biało. Gdzieś między zmianą języków w piosence jego oczy pochwyciły jakiś ruch. Ktoś tam był. Zmrużył powieki i wpatrzył się w punkt. Tak, tam. Uśmiechnął się i pomachał, gdy oko i mózg zgodziły się ze sobą, ale Eduard siedząc bokiem do niego tego nie widział i tylko śpiewał dalej.  
_Ärgake Baltimaad,  
__Ärgake Baltimaad,  
__Leedumaa, Lätimaa, Eestimaa! [_4]

Jānis podążył za wzrokiem Finlandii i Estonii. Jego oczy też potrzebowały chwili, aby dostrzec cokolwiek poza barwnymi plamami, ale gdy już udało mu się wyłowić chłopięcą sylwetkę nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Wcześniej widział Łotwę tylko kilka razy, a widok własnego kraju jest czymś co zapada głęboko w pamięć i potem potrzeba już tylko mgnienia, aby zorientować się, na kogo się patrzy. W myślach zanotował sobie, aby skarcić chłopaków, bo nikt mu o dotarciu drugiej grupy nie zameldował. Z drugiej strony sam przecież powiedział im, że mogą mu przeszkodzić tylko w przypadku czegoś szalenie ważnego. Oni nie wiedzieli o tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się tam w lasach w ostatnich dniach, więc pewnikiem ich przybycie uznali za normalne, spodziewane. Odpędził więc myśl o tym i wrócił do tu i teraz. Wstał i dopiero wtedy Eduard spojrzał tam, gdzie oni patrzyli już od dłuższej chwili. I on również uśmiechnął, nie mając pojęcia o tym, co przytrafiło się Raivisowi i pozostałym wtedy, gdy on i Timo sami tracili i odzyskiwali nadzieję.  
Raivis patrzył na nich i na mężczyznę, coś w nim było znajomego, ale nie wiedział co. Może go kiedyś spotkał? Nie umiał tego rozstrzygnąć. Tylu ludzi w swoim życiu widział, że nie sposób było zapamiętać choćby połowę z nich. Tylko niektórzy byli w stanie przez wieki oprzeć się zapomnieniu i pozostać wciąż wyraźni w jego wspomnieniach. Tego tu nie pamiętał, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Byli tu Eduard i Timo, więc ten człowiek był po ich stronie. Nie trzeba było się bać. Można było pozwolić się doprowadzić do ogniska, usiąść między nimi na materacu i patrzeć, i uśmiechać się.  
- Jak długo –  
Chciał zapytać nim to jemu zadano to pytanie, ale nieużywany od kilku dni głos zbuntował się.  
Suche gardło drapało - zakrztusił się. Na moment wzięcie oddechu stało się czymś niewykonalnym. Starał się, ale wpadał jedynie w kolejne spazmy kaszlu. To było tak podobne do tamtych dni. Do tamtego świata. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie chciał mówić na głos, o tym gdzie był przez ostatnie, sam nie wiedział ile, dni. Tamto było nieważne. Liczyło się, że się martwił aż do tej pory.  
Ktoś włożył mu w dłoń szklankę i kazał pić. Herbata była letnia i gorzka, ale nieco pomogła. Mógł znowu oddychać.  
- Jak długo tu jesteście? – zapytał cicho, ale tym tonem, który domaga się odpowiedzi tu, zaraz… Natychmiast!  
- Od rana…  
- Tak się martwiłem – nie dał Eduardowi dokończyć.  
Przytulił się do niego i chciał tak po prostu zostać. Wyrzucić w niebyt niepamięci tamte myśli i cieszyć się tym, co było tu i teraz. I może by został tak na dłuższą chwilę, gdyby nie przeciągłe syknięcie Estonii. Poderwał się gwałtownie i spojrzał pytająco pierw na Eduarda, a potem na Timo.  
- Trochę go potłukło – wyjaśnił Finlandia. – Ale żył będzie. Zadbałem o to – dodał i roześmiał się, ale to wcale Łotwy nie uspokoiło.  
- Naprawdę Raivi. To nic takiego – zapewnił Eduard i pocałował go w czoło. – Chodź tu, tylko ostrożnie. Zaśpiewasz ze mną?  
Skinął głową. Teraz wtulony w Eduarda na tyle, na ile jego stan pozwalał, przy ognisku w pogodną noc mógł zaśpiewać. Nawet jeśli nieużywany przez ostatnie dni głos buntował się nieco przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu.  
Jānis patrzył. Był ciekaw kiedy i w jakiej sytuacji znowu ich spotka. Czy będzie mógł zadać niektóre z dręczących go pytań, czy nie? Podświadomie czuł się kimś nieco wyjątkowym. Ilu było takich jak on? Oto siedział tu pośród nich, pośród narodów i wiedział kim są. Zachowywali się przy nim tak normalnie, tak ludzko. Nie byli wyidealizowanymi ikonami, jakimiś nadludźmi. Nie. Wydawali się być tacy zwykli.

Fale podchodziły Taurysowi niemal pod nogi. Kilka razy musiał się cofać, aby go nie sięgnęły, kilka razy się nie cofnął i pozwolił morzu objąć. I tak tego nie poczuł przez grube buty. Krótką myśl o tym, aby je zdjąć szybko odrzucił – zbyt wiele z tym było zachodu, a on przyszedł tu tylko na chwilę. Był zmęczony. Koszmarnie zmęczony napięciem ostatnich dni, które tylko odrobinę go tu – nad brzegiem - opuściło. Tylko o tyle, że już byli nad Bałtykiem. Prawie jego Bałtykiem. Gdy zamykał oczy widział Kłajpedę. Wejście do portu, nabrzeże, domy… Z tymi obrazami w głowie mógł zasnąć. Najchętniej tutaj, na plaży, ale to było zbyt ryzykowne. Ośrodek był terenem zamkniętym, plaża już nie, a w końcu była wojna, nawet jeśli tak bardzo chciał o niej zapomnieć.  
Westchnął ciężko i zaczął iść z powrotem. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co może pójść źle następnego wieczoru. O sztormie, pułapce, niesprawnych statkach, niezgraniu w czasie. Starał się, ale nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło. Zazdrościł Feliksowi jego optymizmu. Parcia do przodu, chociaż może to nie było takie proste, jak się wydawało? Może nie przychodziło tak samo z siebie? Mógłby zapytać, ale wiedział, że tego nie zrobi. Może kiedyś, ale nie teraz, bo teraz łatwiej było po prostu wierzyć, że to właśnie jest takie nieskomplikowane. Taka wiara znikąd.  
Nim dotarł do brukowanego chodnika ośrodka buty miał całe dokładnie opiaszczone i wcale mu to nie ułatwiało chodzenia, ale nie zatrzymał się, aby je otrzepać. Wyschnie, to samo odpadnie, nie ma sensu. Zatrzymał się jeszcze na niewielkim pagórku przy bramie i spojrzał na Bałtyk. Oczy same mu się zamykały, ale patrzył jeszcze długą chwilę. Morze zdawało się zupełnie wojną nie przejmować, no tak… Co jemu ta wojna? Szumiało jak zawsze, fale wślizgiwały się na piaszczysty brzeg tak, jak zawsze. Aż się zasłuchał. A gdy się człowiek wsłucha tak naprawdę, to zaczyna słyszeć rzeczy, na które wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Słowa poniesione przez lekki wiatr, trochę zniekształcone, ale wciąż o znajomej dla ucha melodii.  
_Prie jūros miega sesės trys; Jas slegia pančiai, neviltis; [_5]  
Spojrzał przez ramię na rozsiane pośród drzew domki. Oczy nawykłe do ciemności łowiły cienie na tle cieni, aż podchwyciły coś, jakby światło. Ciepły blask, bijący gdzieś daleko na prawo od niego. Ucho łowiło dźwięki. To stamtąd czy nie? A nawet jeśli, to co go to obchodzi? Ktoś tam może być, ale jego to nie dotyczy.  
_Klajoja lyg elgeta pajūriu; Dvasia tautų garbės [_6]  
Ale w głowie rodziła się przekora. Chęć sprawdzenia, czy się nie pomylił? Czy to na pewno była ta piosenka? Zmęczona świadomość nie miała sił się kłócić. Tak, dobrze, pójdę, sprawdzę…  
_Bet varpas likimo nuaidi vėl; Ir jūra šiaušia bangas [_7]  
Zatrzymał się dość daleko i przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca. To były te słowa, ta melodia i ten głos. Eduard półleżał na jakiejś konstrukcji z materacy i kołder i śpiewał. Timo i nieznany Taurysowi mężczyzna przysłuchiwali się temu siedząc przy tym samym ognisku. A przy Eduardzie siedział Raivis i widać było, że również śpiewa, choć o wiele ciszej. Ale był tam, wszyscy tam byli jakimś cudem cali i żywi. Zamrugał, zrugał się za bujną wyobraźnię, ale na nic się to zdało. Cud. Nie polski, ale zwykły. Więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, niż czegokolwiek innego, ale jakie to miało teraz znaczenie?  
Uśmiechnął się stojąc oparty o drzewo na skraju światła i sam zaśpiewał.  
_Trys sesės iš miego kyla jau; Apginti savo garbės. [ _8]  
_Bunda jau Baltija; Bunda jau Baltija; Lietuva, Latvija, Estija.. _. [9]  
- _Čau. [__10]__ – Raivis odwrócił się w jego stronę, ledwie usłyszał nowy głos, i uśmiechnął się jakby poprzednie dni nie istniały.  
__Bo zresztą, może były one tylko jakimś koszmarnym snem?_

_Tłumaczenia raczej luźne na podstawie wyszukanych wersji angielskich lub wiedzy własnej _

[1] łot. „są osłabione i zmęczone"  
„Atmostas Baltija" Viktors Zemgals, Ţilvins Bubçlis, Tarmo Pirlaps

[2] łot. „Obudźcie się Bałtowie,  
Obudźcie się Bałtowie,  
Litwo, Łotwo, Estonio!"  
„Atmostas Baltija" Viktors Zemgals, Ţilvins Bubçlis, Tarmo Pirlaps

[3] lit. „Obudźcie się Bałtowie,  
Obudźcie się Bałtowie,  
Litwo, Łotwo, Estonio!"  
„Bunda jau Baltija" Viktors Zemgals, Ţilvins Bubçlis, Tarmo Pirlaps

[4] est. „Obudźcie się Bałtowie,  
Obudźcie się Bałtowie,  
Litwo, Łotwo, Estonio!"  
„Ärgake Baltimaad" Viktors Zemgals, Ţilvins Bubçlis, Tarmo Pirlaps

[5] lit. „Trzy siostry śpią na brzegu morza, Przytłoczone więzami, beznadziejnością."  
„Bunda jau Baltija" Viktors Zemgals, Ţilvins Bubçlis, Tarmo Pirlaps

[6] lit. „Wędruje brzegiem morza niczym żebrak, Duch ludzi honoru."  
„Bunda jau Baltija" Viktors Zemgals, Ţilvins Bubçlis, Tarmo Pirlaps

[7] lit. „Ale dzwon przeznaczenia znów dzwoni, I morze wzburza się."  
„Bunda jau Baltija" Viktors Zemgals, Ţilvins Bubçlis, Tarmo Pirlaps

[8] lit. „Trzy siostry budzą się ze snu, Aby bronić swego honoru."  
„Bunda jau Baltija" Viktors Zemgals, Ţilvins Bubçlis, Tarmo Pirlaps

[9] lit. „Obudźcie się Bałtowie,  
Obudźcie się Bałtowie,  
Litwo, Łotwo, Estonio!"  
„Bunda jau Baltija" Viktors Zemgals, Ţilvins Bubçlis, Tarmo Pirlaps

[10] łot. Cześć.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilog

Oba statki ledwie odcinały się od koloru morza i nieba. Jedno czarne, a drugie czarniejsze od pierwszego. Na ich pokładach wygaszono wszystkie światła, pozostała tylko najpotrzebniejsza aparatura i śruby obracające się powoli – nie żeby ktoś ich mógł tu szukać. To były kutry rybackie i nie było póki co prawa, które zabraniałoby im być na wodzie, to raczej strach trzymał niektóre w portach. Piekielna gra pozorów sprawiała, że choć front przetaczał się przez Europę Centralną, to nikt niby oficjalnie nikogo nie okupował – jedynie przekonywał. Cywilizowana wojna – farsa jakaś. Ale strach pozostawał i stąd to zaciemnienie. Stąd dwa pontony płynące powoli, tak, żeby fale zagłuszały pracę silnika. Stąd oni przyczajeni na skraju plaży, gdzie zaczynały się drzewa. Wytchnienie było już tak blisko.

Taurys czuł jak palce Feliksa niebezpiecznie mocno zaciskają się na jego ramieniu, udowadniając, że jak bardzo by Polska wcześniej nie chojraczył i nie zapewniał wszystkich, że teraz to już tylko z górki będzie, to jednak sam też się bał. To jakoś dodało Taurysowi otuchy. Kawałek obok niego w takim samym jak on znieruchomieniu trwali Eduard, Timo i Raivis. Galante sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ostatnich dni w ogóle dla niego nie było. Cokolwiek się wtedy w jego myślach działo, to z miejsca straciło znaczenie, gdy wpadł na von Bocka i to sprawiało, że coś się w Taurysie skręcało z zazdrości. Czuł się jakby odsunięty po tym wszystkim, ale z drugiej strony czego oczekiwał…?

- Są – Erzsébet syknęła, wytrącając go tym z zamyślenia.

Faktycznie, oba pontony były już tuż przy plaży. Raivis rozejrzał się nerwowo i pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Gdyby nie ręka Feliksa na jego ramieniu, to Taurys niechybnie pobiegłby za nim, chociaż nie wiedziałby nawet po co. Tymczasem jednak patrzył. Raivis rozmawiał o czymś z jednym z ludzi z pontonów. Mówili cicho – wiatr i morze zagłuszali ich. A potem Raivis nagle pobiegł w ich stronę i zaczął ich poganiać.

- Tym z pontonów coś się nie podobało, widzieli jakieś światła w lesie niedaleko stąd. Musimy się spieszyć – Galante wyrzucał z siebie słowa jednocześnie starając się pomóc wstać Estonii.

- Kurwa – koło niego Feliks zaklął i też zaczął wstawać.

- Zupełny brak wyczucia czasu – usłyszał gdzieś za sobą Erzsébetę i nie mógł jej nie przyznać racji.

Sekundę później sam wstawał. Czas zdawał się tak cholernie wlec, gdy przechodzili te kilka metrów plaży. Chciał pobiec, ale uczepiony jego ramienia Feliks całym swoim ciężarem przypominał mu, że on szybciej nie da rady. I tak się starał, Taurys nie miał co do tego wątpliwości – to był Polska, wszystko na jedną kartę i się zobaczy. Wariat.

- Jeszcze kawałek – powiedział by choć na moment zabić milczenie.

W odpowiedzi Feliks jedynie powiedział coś niewyraźnie, a chwilę później jego palce jeszcze mocniej wczepiły się w ramię Taurysa – weszli do wody. Do pełnego soli Bałtyku.

- Feliks.

- Nie gadaj, tylko idź – Łukasiewicz wysyczał, a Taurus po prostu posłuchał, nie chcąc sobie nawet wyobrażać, jak to jest, gdy ta słona woda przesącza się przez ubranie, bandaże…

Gdzieś obok usłyszał syknięcie Estonii i Väinämöinena mówiącego coś bardzo szybko w swoim języku. Przed nim Josef pomagał już wejść do pontonu Olenie, a tuż za nią stała Erzsébet. Mieli szczęście, że morze nie było bardziej wzburzone – Bałtyk potrafił być niekiedy paskudnie kapryśny. Krótką falą doprowadzał żeglarzy do nerwicy, a i tak tu wracali. On kochał to morze, ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Liczyły się kolejne kroki w zimnej wodzie, fale próbujące ich mimo wszystko przewrócić, dno uciekające spod nóg. Jeszcze trzy metry…

- Stać!

Ponad wszechobecny szum przebił się czysty męski głos. Krzyczał po rosyjsku. Na moment Taurys znieruchomiał, ale to trwało tylko ułamek sekundy. Feliks pociągnął go dalej i czar strachu oraz wspomnień prysł. Został metr…

- Stać, bo strzelę!

Nikt się nie zatrzymał. Było ciemno. Byli już daleko. To była, o zgrozo, rosyjska ruletka czy w ogóle trafi, jeśli nawet spróbuje. Z pontonu Havel poganiał ich chyba zupełnie nieświadomie mówiąc po czesku. Feliks roześmiał się krótko nim syknął z bólu i ponownie skupił się jedynie na tym, żeby iść dalej. Drugi ponton już odpływał.

Już byli przy burcie. Fale niczego im nie ułatwiały. Musiał pomóc Feliksowi wejść, a bez Josefa i tak nie daliby rady. Kątem oka złowił samotne światełko wybiegające z lasu ku żołnierzowi na plaży. Przez moment widział go mierzącego do nich. Zaklął, chwycił dłoń Havla i sam w końcu znalazł się w chybotliwym plastikowo-gumowym pływadle. Łotysz przy silniku momentalnie podkręcił jego obroty. Ruszyli do przodu, ku plaży, aby po chwili zacząć zawracać.

Żołnierz coś krzyknął, ale nie byli w stanie rozróżnić słów.

Kula świsnęła w powietrzu. Chybiła celu, ale wrażenie, że to był ślepy fart było aż nadto realne. Światło latarki błądziło po wodzie koło nich, kilka razy prześlizgnęło się po burcie.

- Ma nas jak na dłoni.

To był Havel, Taurys był tego pewien. Całe to zdanie zdawało się zawierać wyrok na nich. Zaraz ich trafią i tu zostaną, pójdą w niewolę lub będzie jeszcze gorzej. Coś się w nim zagotowało podobnie jak dwa dni wcześniej. Miał dość tej wojny. Miał dość patrzenia i kiwania głową chwilami. Miał dość tej misji i chciał wrócić do siebie, gdzie może nie było bezpieczniej, ale bardziej swojsko.

Zgrabiałymi od zimnej wody palcami rozpiął kurtkę i wyciągnął spod niej pistolet. W świetle rzuconej na piasek latarki drugiego żołnierza doskonale widział cień sylwetki strzelającego. Być może nawet lepiej niż tamten widział ich. Karabin w pontonie – ot ostrożność – znalazł się w jego rękach zanim jeszcze w ogóle zdążył o nim pomyśleć. Nie celował, zdał się na instynkt wyrobiony przez wieki różnych walk. Strzelił raz i cień padł. W powietrzu rozległ się drugi strzał – ktoś z drugiego pontonu. Łotwa? Finlandia? Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, a tylko sam strzelił raz jeszcze i druga latarka w końcu spadła na piasek.

- Brawo, Licia!

Odetchnął. Miał wrażenie, że wstrzymywał oddech od kiedy weszli na piasek, choć to przecież było niemożliwe – udusiłby się. Niemniej logika nijak imała się uczucia, które go ogarnęło. To było takie przyjemne ciepło – satysfakcja, że teraz może odetchnąć, a tamci dwaj leżą na plaży i nic już nikomu nie powiedzą, nikogo nie zastrzelą, w ogóle nic już nie zrobią. Obrócił się tyłem do dmuchanej burty i oparł o nią. Koło siebie miał Feliksa, który uśmiechał się do niego, choć Taurys naprawdę wątpił, aby Polsce było wybitnie do śmiechu teraz w tych przemoczonych – przesolonych ubraniach. Bliżej rufy, koło Łotysza przy silniku, siedział Havel i po prostu patrzył. Nie było w tym kpiny, wręcz przeciwnie i może w innej sytuacji Taurys kazałby swojej podświadomości spółkującej z jego własnym ego się zamknąć, ale jakoś teraz nie miał na to siły. W głowie huczało mu od wydarzeń ostatnich dni. Droga, nadzieja na spotkanie, ten przerażający moment, gdy znaleźli Raivisa, i znowu droga, tląca się nadzieja i ten żal, rozczarowanie i wściekłość wymieszane ze sobą na wieść, że ktoś kogoś puścił ot tak, żeby się zabił. I to brat brata. Josef Feliksa. I co z tego, że powstrzymywanie Łukasiewicza było jak walka z wiatrakami… I tak liczyła się próba, ale Josef.

Prychnął cicho.

- Nazwij mnie jeszcze raz _przydupem_, a…

Zawiesił głos, ale karabin wycelowany w Havla mówił sam za siebie. Olena wciągnęła głośno powietrze, Erzsébet wbiła w niego spojrzenie, ale on tego nie widział. Josef podniósł ręce do góry, a w wyrazie jego twarzy było coś takiego, co strasznie kojarzyło mu się z Feliksem.

- Nie zamierzam – powiedział powoli i przez moment Taurys miał wrażenie, że to jakaś cholerna farsa. A potem, zaraz obok niego Łukasiewicz roześmiał się i objął go powtarzając w kółko to „brawo, Licia" jak jakąś mantrę. Havel opuścił dłonie, a Olena odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą. Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się, jakby chciał powiedzieć „przecież bym do niego nie strzelił", ale przed samym sobą przyznać musiał, że wcale nie był tego taki pewien. Może gdyby nie było tu nikogo innego poza nim i Havlem, to jednak by strzelił? Westchnął.

- Cicho, Feliks. – Zmierzwił Łukasiewiczowi włosy, a ten i tak powtarzał swoje, byle tylko choć trochę zepchnąć na bok myśl o tym, jak to cholernie boli, gdy słona woda dostaje się do ran. Łotewski brzeg pozostawał za nimi, skrząc się światłami Ventspils. Druga łódź już odpływała i on miał naprawdę nadzieję, że definitywnie wyczerpali limit swojego pecha na jakiś czas.

**Koniec**


End file.
